Empty Apartment
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: AU. The Turnpike Tavern is like home to Ferb. It's the perfect place for smoking, drinking, and everything else the young Brit enjoys. His life may seem like a long downward spiral, but he's content. At least he says he is. Phineas is living the high school dream. He's at the top of his class, has the perfect girlfriend, and plenty of popularity. He says he's happy. He's lying. PxF
1. Chapter 1

**Edit 8/21/12 New Summary, same story. Pairings include PhineasxFerb, BufordxBaljeet, DjangoxIsabella. Past FerbxVanessa. Starts PhineasxIsabella. **

**Empty Apartment**

**Authors Note: I am so nervous about starting this. This story is the product of two Nano's and is probably one of the most difficult things that I've ever begun to write. The plot started out as something I just couldn't stop thinking about, and now I'm over 20 chapters in. There are so many plot holes and issues that I hadn't foreseen, but I'll filling them all in as I work. This story will be updated once a week, I'll try to always update on Thursday just to stay consistent. Also, this is AU (Alternate Universe). This is the universe that I imagine if Lawrence had stayed married longer to Ferb's mother and had therefore stayed in England, where the family wouldn't meet the Flynn's. Of course you'll all learn about that later. This story was named after the song Empty Apartment by Yellowcard, but was not based on it. I should also mention that the rating of this will go up eventually, but I'll mention more on that later. Please let me know what you guys think of this!**

* * *

Prologue

**Friday, January 31st **

As the two boys slammed up against the door of Ferb's apartment, the green haired boy reached behind him to unlock the door. The redhead was being especially rough tonight, not that Ferb minded, he found it suited him. At least what Ferb knew of him.

Once Ferb managed to unlock the door, he quickly opened it, allowing both of them to go into the apartment. Ferb closes the door behind them as he pulls his companion into the living room. He lifts the smaller boy up a bit before lowering him, only to slam him against the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen.

The blue eyed boy moaned at the feeling before bringing himself even closer to Ferb. His nails were digging hard into Ferb's shoulder and scalp, but it was no matter. The shorter male was kissing hard, his tongue fighting against Ferb's with a new found passion. The last two times they had been together the redhead had been feisty, but he had never been this rough. He had never kissed Ferb so desperately.

Ferb separated them so that he could pull off the smaller boy's shirt, but the second he pulled away he heard a sob escape the boy's lips. He looks up for a second, but the smaller boy just pulls their lips back together.

Ferb can feel his body quiver as he cries; he can feel the way the boy is sobbing into his mouth. He pulls away once more and looks at the boy.

The tears are streaming down his face, and his blue eyes look darker than they ever have before. He's young. It's one of the first things Ferb had noticed about him. When he had first seen the boy at the Turnpike Tavern he had thought he was lost. He was the first person close to Ferb's age to walk into the bar in over a year. Ferb guessed that he couldn't be more than 17, and that was being generous. Ferb wouldn't be surprised if he was younger.

"I'm fine," he choked out. "Keep going." The boy commanded.

It wouldn't be the first time Ferb had had sex with someone while they cried. There had been two girls and a boy whose first time had been difficult. He hadn't stopped with any of them. They never asked him to stop.

Ferb knew he should keep going. He had been told to keep going. But for some reason he didn't. Maybe it was because the boy was so young. Maybe it was just because they shouldn't be doing this for a third time anyway. For whatever reason, Ferb found himself pulling away from the boy's grip.

Once he had it took only seconds for the boy to break down.

For Phineas to break down.

He had known the boys name since the last time, but he chose not to use it. A name just added attachment, and they had no reason to become attached to one another.

Phineas shook as he cried, turning to lean against the bar.

"How can I do this? How can I do this to them?" Phineas sobbed. "I'm so messed up! I can't take it! I can't take them! I'm never going to be good enough! God, she's so perfect and I don't love her! What's wrong with me? She loves me! She loves me…And I do this. They deserve better. I can't- I can't." He continued to shake as Ferb walked into the kitchen and put water into the tea kettle, before putting it on the stove.

Ferb pulled out two mugs as he listened to Phineas' tears fill the room.

He knew a good deal about the boy for not really knowing him at all. He knew he went to a school in Danville, had a girlfriend and a promise ring, and that he started out shy, but somehow was able to transform into a confident person in seconds.

He stood in the kitchen waiting on the water to heat for a few minutes, not turning to look at Phineas, whose sobs had finally quieted.

Once he heard the tea kettle whistle he went over and took it off the stove. He poured the water into the mugs he had set out and added teabags before walking to the bar and sitting across from Phineas.

He put the mug in front of the boy, who eagerly drank the tea despite the fact that it had to be scolding. As Phineas drank, Ferb blew on his tea before taking a small sip.

"You're never quite as bad as you think," Ferb started, Phineas looking up at him slightly. "Of Course you're never quite as good either." It didn't make much sense, but it was something that Ferb's grandfather had used to tell him when he screwed up, and it had always somehow comforted him.

Phineas let out a light snort, as though he disagreed, but he said nothing.

Ferb knows he should say something to lead the boy towards the door, but he doesn't.

"Do you want to watch Space Adventure?" Ferb doesn't know why he asks. Perhaps he's hoping the boy will reject his offer, mostly he just wants to end the silence and avoid a deeper conversation about Phineas' problems.

Phineas seems surprised, but after a second of hesitation he answers, "Sure."

The boys move to the couch in the living room where Ferb turns on the T.V. before sitting down. Phineas moves to the opposite end of the couch and picks up the blanket that's there so he can sit down. He covers himself with the blanket and keeps his eyes on the T.V.

Within the first twenty minutes Phineas has abandoned his tears and is lightly quoting the movie under his breath. Ferb is just happy that Phineas isn't talking to him.

Once the first movie ends, Ferb starts the second in the trilogy. By the end of the second movie he looks over to see that the redhead has fallen asleep. He turns off the T.V. before taking a second to consider his options.

He considers waking him, but since his dad won't be home until late the next day he decides against it. He figures he can kick the boy out early the next morning. At this point it's probably too late for the boy to catch a bus home and Ferb doesn't want to drive him to wherever he lives.

Ferb stands up and stretches before looking at the sleeping boy who has kicked off his blanket. Ferb shrugs and turns to go to his room. It's not his responsibility to care for the redhead.

* * *

The next morning Ferb wakes up at eight and leaves his room with the intention of telling Phineas to leave, but upon entering the living room he finds it empty. He sees the blanket lying folded neatly on the couch, and upon further inspection he finds the mugs from the previous night in the kitchen sink and the front door locked. It was almost as though the boy was never there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 1**

**Authors Note: Ah, and in this chapter our plot will begin. Thank you to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! Also, this story has the dates more for my benefit than yours, but if you're curious these dates correspond with the year 2014. And yes, a lot of this story will take place in high school, because nothing is more fun than a high school AU. Well, I think that's all I have to say for now, so please tell me what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

**Tuesday, February 4th **

Ferb had known he was moving for a long time. His father, Lawrence, had wanted to move to a nicer part of the Tri-State area in hopes that it would improve business for his antique shop. When Ferb and his father had moved to America when Ferb was fourteen they had moved into an apartment in Winsplain. The neighborhood wasn't horrible, but there were horrible places around it.

Lawrence had known it was probably a bad idea to have his son living around those sorts of places, but the young Brit had managed to find trouble no matter where he went so Lawrence hadn't worried too much.

The apartment the two men lived in was nice, partly because the Fletcher men knew a thing or two about tools and home repair. But even so, it was too far away from an ideal place to set up an antique shop. As things were Lawrence did most of his business by traveling to other places, often leaving his son alone.

Lawrence hated how often he had to travel and how often he left his son, especially because he knew what his son did in his spare time. So he had begun to look for a different place not too long after the move.

The search had seemed endless. It had seemed impossible to find a house for sale with a location close enough for Lawrence to set up his business. But the searching had come to a halt in August when Lawrence had found the perfect place for them in a town not far away called Danville. The house had two bedrooms and one bathroom, which was perfect for the two men. Of course what had really sold the house to them had been the huge two-car garage.

Lawrence considered himself a tinkerer, while his son was a wizard with machinery. A workspace that big would be great for his son, who had wanted to buy and fix up an old car, but had never had the space to do so.

Then, of course, there was the fact that there was a shop space for sale only a few blocks away.

The Fletcher's were supposed to move into the house in the beginning of September, but there had been problems with the bank on the house seller's side. It had taken a few months to settle and now in February the Fletcher's were finally moved into their new home.

When Lawrence had come home late on Saturday, long after Phineas had left, the two men started packing up and moving their things to the new house. It had taken them until Monday to move and unpack everything, and now on a Tuesday Ferb was in the office of his new school getting his schedule.

The school, Danville High School, had already had his schedule and locker waiting since they had been expecting him at the beginning of the school year. Ferb had come in early to pick things up and get situated.

As he left the office, he turned toward the direction of the junior lockers that the school secretary had pointed out. He looked around as he headed to his locker. The hallways were painted an emerald green, with black lockers lining the hallway. At one point he passed a painting on the wall of a green alligator, which he assumed was the school's mascot.

Once he reached the hallway where the junior lockers were located he stopped. In front of him he saw a head of red hair buried in a locker. He knew immediately that it was Phineas.

He knew that Phineas went to school in Danville, but he hadn't been sure of which one. There were three schools located in Danville, two public and one private.

Ferb wasn't worried about the boy going to school with him. Ferb had slept with a fair deal of his old schoolmates and had never had any problems.

Ferb put his hands in his worn, brown leather jacket before walking toward his locker which, he quickly found out, was next to Phineas'. As he approached, the redhead turned around and upon seeing him, jumped.

"What are you doing here?" Phineas' voice was panicked, but remained quiet.

"Transferred," Ferb said simply before opening the locker next to Phineas'. "Was supposed to be here in September." Ferb said making sure the smaller boy knew it had nothing to do with him.

"Oh," Phineas said, but his face remained worried. "Explains the empty locker that's been here all year."

Ferb didn't reply and instead concentrated on putting his purple backpack in his locker.

Phineas looked as though he was going to say something else, but before he could a girl's voice echoed from down the hall.

"Phineas!" The girl's voice called cheerfully.

Phineas turned to look toward the girl's voice, and Ferb looked at her from the corner of his eye.

The girl was beautiful. Her long black hair hung down around her shoulders like waves, and her tan skin looked almost exotic. The girl's body was very well proportioned in Ferb's opinion, with her breasts and hips balancing well, and her waist being very small in comparison.

She was wearing a navy blue sweater with black skinny jeans and black flats. The girl only wore two accessories, a loose gold belt that hung at a diagonal from her waist to her hip, and a silver ring that matched the one Phineas wore.

That was Phineas' girlfriend. The girl he cheated on.

Ferb figured that she wasn't a girl that got cheated on often.

"Hey Isabella." Phineas replied, although not quite as enthusiastically.

The girl, Isabella, hugged Phineas and kissed his cheek. Phineas stood about an inch taller than her. As Isabella pulled away Phineas scratched his shoulder.

Ferb decided to use this as his moment of escape. He had no intention of becoming friends with Phineas.

"So I was thinking-" Isabella started before being interrupted by her boyfriend.

"Have you met Ferb?"

Ferb stopped walking instantly. He cursed a little to himself before turning around.

"No, I haven't." The girl said happily, not at all phased about having been interrupted.

"This is Ferb." Phineas said pointing to Ferb.

"It's nice to meet you Ferb. I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Isabella told him smiling. Ferb nodded.

"So how do you two know each other?" Isabella asked looking between the two boys.

"He's new. He has the locker next to mine." Phineas answered, his hand once again scratching at his neck.

"Oh, it seemed like you guys had met before," Isabella explained, accepting Phineas' explanation. "So, Ferb, what does your schedule look like?"

Ferb didn't want to talk to her so he just handed her the paper that his schedule was printed on.

"Oh, cool. You have first period with me and Phineas. And you also have French class with me later in the day, plus you have a ton of classes with Phineas. Come on, Phineas and I will show you to history." Isabella told Ferb motioning for him to follow.

He sighed inwardly. It wasn't like he had a choice; they were all going to the same place. He and Phineas stood on either side of Isabella, not bothering to look at one another.

Of course, had Ferb looked over, he probably would have flipped Phineas off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is late. My internet's been out since last Wednesday and I just now got it back. Now, for a few pieces of business. First, I am going to walk you guys through all of Ferb's classes. This story isn't fast paced and I tried really hard to pace myself and be as realistic as possible. Second, I don't speak French. There is a little French in this chapter, but I used a translator. That means that things probably aren't conjugated correctly. And the last thing is that this chapter was originally paired with the next one, but I thought it was better to cut it off here since it was getting long. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think!**

* * *

"So this is history. The teachers name is Mr. Ray; he's pretty cool just as long as you don't do anything too outrageous." Isabella explained pointing to the classroom door.

Once she had finished what she had to say the three students walked into the classroom.

"Hello Mr. Ray!" Isabella greeted cheerfully. Because the three children were there so early they were the only ones besides the teacher in the room.

"Hey, Mr. Ray." Phineas greeted a second after Isabella.

"Hey, kids! How's it going? I see you have a new friend with you." The man said smiling up at the children. Mr. Ray was a slightly larger man with a graying beard and a thick head of hair. He wore glasses, along with a red sweater vest and matching tie.

"Yeah, this is Ferb. He just transferred over." Isabella said motioning to Ferb.

"Aww, mister Fletcher, we've been expecting you for some time." The man said pointing a finger at Ferb.

"Moving troubles." Ferb supplied.

"I see. Well, in my class I typically arrange the students based on behaviors. You'll find out pretty quickly that the trouble makers are in the front of the room so I can keep an eye on them. Of course since you're new I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you're not a trouble maker. You can take a seat near the back behind Phineas, here. If you have any trouble getting up to speed with what we're doing, he's your man," Mr. Ray said before pointing Ferb toward his new seat. As Ferb looked at it he couldn't help but notice the way Phineas nervously scratched at his neck. "And of course if you have any questions, you can feel free to talk to me after class."

Ferb gave the man a thumbs-up before going to take his seat, with Phineas and Isabella following.

Once they had sat down Isabella took it upon herself to start a conversation with Ferb.

"So where did you transfer from? I know you have an English accent, but I don't know if that's where you moved from." Isabella asked smoothly.

Ferb could tell already that she was a very pleasant girl. He didn't overly care for her.

"I moved to America when I was fourteen, I just moved here from Winsplain." Ferb responded, wishing the girl would stop questioning him.

"Oh, Winsplain! That's not far from here at all." Isabella said good-naturedly.

Ferb simply shrugged.

"Are you nervous to be starting a new school?" Isabella asked, trying to keep conversation flowing, unaware that Ferb wished she wouldn't.

"S'all the same," he said playing with the pencil in his hand.

"Oh," Isabella said, not knowing how else to respond. "Well, I'm sure you'll like it here."

Ferb simply nodded, not bothering to look at her.

"So where do you live?" Isabella asked.

"Izzie, you're going to question him to death." Phineas spoke up, sensing the way Ferb was getting irritated.

"Oh, you're probably right. Sorry Ferb. Is there anything you want to talk about? Any questions?" Isabella spoke, still remaining friendly and polite.

"No." Ferb answered simply.

Isabella looked a bit taken aback, but a second later the bell rang and she smiled before facing forward in her seat beside her boyfriend.

After the bell rang kids started to filter into the room, most of them not noticing Ferb despite his green hair sticking out like a sore thumb.

Once the late bell rang and all the kids were sitting at their desks, Mr. Ray walked to the front of the room.

"All right kids, today we're going to talk more about the judicial branch, but first I want to introduce our new student. Ferb, will you come up here for a second?" The teacher asked sending Ferb a big smile.

A part of Ferb wanted to tell the man no. It wouldn't be the first time he had refused a teachers request. Ferb wasn't exactly a model student. His grades were perfect, that had never been a problem, but his behavior wasn't exactly what teachers expected of a student. Mr. Ray really should have sat Ferb in the front of the room.

Ferb debated with himself for a second, but in the end he got up and walked to the front of the class. He should probably make it through at least half of his first day before getting sent to the principal's office.

"This is Ferb Fletcher. Why don't you tell the class something about yourself?" Mr. Ray asked.

It was obvious to Ferb that the man just assumed he was shy. Oh how wrong he was. Ferb rolled his eyes before answering, receiving a few snickers.

"I have ten toes." Ferb said without a hint of a smile on his face, despite the laughter that followed his response.

"Okay, fair enough," Mr. Ray said with a chuckle. "Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Fletcher?"

A girl near the back raised her hand.

"Yes, Milly?" Mr. Ray called.

"Are you British?" The brunette girl asked.

"No. The accent is fake." Ferb said sarcastically, giving the girl a look that said he thought she was stupid.

The brunette cringed a little at the reply.

"All right, that's enough. Take your seat Mr. Fletcher." Mr. Ray told him motioning to the back of the room.

As Ferb walked back to his seat he saw a few people looking at him like he was jerk. Ferb smirked.

He didn't want anyone to like him; it had been a long time since anyone had. It had been years since he'd had a real friend. Ferb wasn't the type to make friends. He had a hard time making conversation with people. When he was young he had always had a million thoughts running through his head, and it had always taken him awhile to decide which thought was appropriate. As he got older he got better at knowing what to say when, but as he got older he also realized that most people weren't as smart as him. In fact, Ferb would go as far as to say that most people were idiots.

Sometimes Ferb felt like holding conversation was a chore. People were never smart enough to hold meaningful conversations. And, of course, most of the people who thought they were smart actually weren't smart at all. It was all irritating. Ferb felt like he lived in a world of Neanderthals. People were always inadequate and never met his expectations.

It wasn't like Ferb was looking for someone who was smarter than him, heck, he didn't even need someone of equal intelligence, but someone close. He just wished he could find someone who he didn't think was so bloody stupid. Of course he had given up that search long ago.

The point was, Ferb wasn't good at making friends, and he didn't bother trying to be. He liked the way things were. He was happy with the way things were. He was glad kids thought he was a jerk already. He was glad that some of them look intimidated.

Ferb stood tall at 6'1, and he had a muscular build. His shoulders were wide, and he looked like he could stand his own in a fight. His nose looked like it had been broken before, only backing up the thought that he fought a lot. He looked older than he was. He always had. At eighteen years old he looked like he could pass for twenty-two at least. His hair was shaggy and a little unkempt, and a light 5'oclock shadow was on his face because he hadn't bothered to shave that morning. His emerald eyes were a few shades darker than his hair, and they always seemed intense. He looked scary for a high school kid.

He wore a worn brown leather jacket, with dark blue jeans and a purple shirt with a British Flag emblem on it. His left ear was full of silver earrings, and his feet were clad in black boots.

Once Ferb took his seat Mr. Ray started teaching about the judicial system. Ferb already knew all about the judicial system and didn't bother paying much attention. He spent his time in class reading Catcher in the Rye, a book he had read several times.

Once the bell rang, Ferb stood up in hopes of ditching Phineas and Isabella, but Isabella faced him immediately.

"Phineas has your next class with you; he can show you where it's at. See you later Ferb," Isabella said before she turned to Phineas. "Bye Phineas," she said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Bye Izzie," Phineas said with a wave. Once the brown-eyed girl left, Phineas turned toward Ferb. "It's this way."

Ferb started walking behind Phineas, appreciating the way the redhead said nothing to him. Once they reached the room, both boys walked in. Phineas went to his seat, while Ferb walked to the desk where an older woman sat.

The woman wore red old-style glasses, and her once red hair was badly graying. She wore a white ruffled blouse with a light pink pencil skirt. Ferb guessed she was in her sixties.

"May I help you?" The older woman asked. Her voice was very high-pitched and made Ferb want to flinch.

"I'm Ferb. I'm new." Ferb said looking at the woman.

"And what is your real name?" The woman asked, looking up over her glasses.

"Ferb," he said with slight irritation.

"Is it short for something?" The teacher asked as though she thought Ferb was an idiot.

"Yes, yes it is." Ferb said slowly, while nodding his head and smiling.

"And that would be?" The woman asked irritated.

"A name I wouldn't answer to." Ferb said turning his facial expression into a glare.

"I will not accept that kind of talk from a student, young man." The teacher said with a glare matching his own.

"Duly noted." Ferb replied.

"Good. Now, what is your name?" She asked again.

"Ferb Fletcher," he said with zero humor in his tone.

"Do you want to go to the principal's office, young man?" The woman asked angrily.

"Not especially." Ferb answered easily.

"Go sit down Mr. Fletcher," she said with her face red in anger.

Ferb shrugged and turned around. He stated walking toward an open seat in the back when the teacher stopped him.

"Not in the back. Forth row, everyone move back a seat. You're in the front, _Ferb_," she said, saying his name as though it was a curse.

Ferb rolled his eyes and sat down, as luck would have it, in front Phineas.

"Now today, we're going to talk about your book reports." The woman started, before turning around to write on the board.

"That's Mrs. Clearwater, she can be a bit… Extreme." The boy sitting beside him whispered.

Ferb let out a soft snort. He had figured that out.

"I'm Django Brown." The brunet offered.

Ferb looked at the guy sitting beside him. He had shaggy, long, brown hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was tanned, and Ferb would bet anything that he surfed.

Ferb only nodded, happy to know the teachers name, but not wanting to make conversation.

"You can talk as long as her back is turned, she's practically deaf." The surfer boy told him, welcoming Ferb to start a conversation with him.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time I want to talk." Ferb knew it was cruel to say, but somehow he still found himself smiling as the brunet frowned and faced forward.

Ferb turned forward and leaned back, only half-listening to what the teacher had to say.

"_Ferb_, how many words long does your book analysis have to be?" Mrs. Clearwater asked, the look on her face saying she didn't think Ferb could answer the question.

"Five to eight-hundred words, double spaced, twelve point font, Times New Roman." Ferb rattled off without a problem.

"Correct." The woman replied as though it caused her pain to do so.

Ferb could hear Phineas trying to hold back a chuckle from behind him. The rest of the class the teacher didn't acknowledge Ferb's existence, and neither did anyone else. Ferb spent the rest of the class doodling a picture of a platypus. It was pretty good in his opinion.

Once the bell rang he got up and stretched, before walking out of the room, not bothering to ask if Phineas had class with him again. If Ferb was lucky he would manage to shake Phineas and Isabella by the end of the week, and things at Danville High could become very much like things at his old school had been.

Ferb looked at his schedule and saw that he had French class next in room 310. His English class had been in room 209, so he had a little ways to walk. He started off down the hallway making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. He could tell that kids were looking at him, which wasn't surprising. He was a new face with green hair and an intimidating presence.

Once he found the right classroom he walked in and looked around. There were posters with words written in French on the wall, as well as a few maps displaying France.

There was also a girl with flowing black hair waving at him from the left corner of the room. Ferb wanted to ignore her and sit somewhere else, but upon further observation he realized she was sitting beside the only empty seat in the room.

Ferb frowned and walked over to the empty seat and sat down.

"Hey guys, this is Ferb," Isabella said to two boys. "Ferb, this is Buford and Baljeet."

The one Isabella pointed out as Buford was a heftier boy. Ferb could tell he was tall, probably only an inch or two below him. He looked like a cross between angry and bored. He wore a black T-shirt and baggy blue jeans. He also wore a letterman's jacket, although Ferb didn't see any letters on it. His hair was brown and short and contrasted against his pale skin.

The other boy, Baljeet, was significantly smaller. He was very skinny and much shorter than the boy sitting beside him. Ferb guessed him to be only as tall as Isabella, which he guessed was 5'7-5'8. He had curly black hair that was cut close to his head and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue long sleeved buttoned down shirt with an argyle sweater vest over it. He also wore khaki pants and an expensive looking silver watch.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Buford said waving a hand in Ferb's direction as though he was telling him to leave. Ferb smirked at him. He could already tell that Buford was a jerk, but that could only work to Ferb's advantage.

"Buford!" Isabella yelled in a reprimanding way.

"What?" Buford asked as though he was baffled at why he was being yelled at.

"Ahh," Baljeet sighed. "Please do not mind Buford, he can be rather uncouth. What he means is that it is a pleasure to meet you." The boy said with a distinctive accent that Ferb immediately discerned as Indian.

Ferb only hummed and nodded his head.

"You don't talk much do 'ya?" The bigger boy asked.

"Not if it's avoidable." Ferb said to the boy seated in front of him.

"Well maybe we'll get along after all." Buford said nodding at Ferb.

"Probably not." Ferb said with a frown. He didn't want to find out if they would get along or not. Plus he could guess that they wouldn't. Buford seemed like the kind of guy that would spew nonsense and offensive statements until Ferb had no other choice but to hit him.

Isabella and Baljeet laughed as Buford scowled. They obviously thought he was joking.

Ferb was about to inform them that he wasn't when the teacher walked into the room.

She was a younger woman, probably in her late twenty's or early thirty's. She had short black hair that was cut in a bob, and she was wearing a black beret. She had on a black turtleneck sweater and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She smiled brightly as she walked into the class.

"Bonjour classe!" The woman said cheerfully while looking at her students. Ferb could tell when her eyes stopped on him.

"Bonjour Mrs. Daphne!" The class echoed back.

"Eh bien, je vois que nous avons un nouvel élève! Quel est votrenom?"**[1]** The teacher asked in a very convincing French accent.

"Hope you're good at French, 'cus she won't speak no English." Ferb heard Buford mumble back to him.

"Ferb."

"Ohh, tu es anglais! Comment Fascinant! Avez-vous déménagé d'Angleterre?"**[2]** Mrs. Daphne asked very enthusiastically.

"Non, dans Winsplain."**[3]** Ferb answered simply.

"Oh, je vois! Vous, êtes très bon en français, oui?"**[4]** She asked pointing a finger at Ferb approvingly.

Ferb shrugged. "Je vais bien."**[5]**

"J'aime votre modestie,"**[6]** she said with a smile before walking up to the board to start writing.

"That was impressive." Baljeet whispered back to Isabella.

"He might be as good as Buford." Isabella said nodding.

"Hey, I'm fluent." The brunet said pointing at himself.

"J'ai entendu parler!"**[7]** Mrs. Daphne sing-songed back toward their corner of the room.

"Désolé."**[8]** Buford mumbled.

The rest of the class was spent listening to Mrs. Daphne teach about conjugating more difficult verbs. Ferb didn't really pay much attention. He wasn't fluent as Buford had claimed to be, but he had a basic understanding of many languages, including French. Really, he thought the most difficult part of the language was getting the pronunciation correct.

The class went on for half an hour, with the teacher rarely speaking any English. When the bell was about to ring she stopped class and assigned homework. Just as she finished saying what pages the homework was on, the bell rang.

"Adieu la classe! Avoir un bon repos de la journée!" The French teacher called as students got up and walked toward the door.

"So what do you have next Ferb?" The small Indian boy asked.

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Study hall," he answered before walking out the door quickly and heading toward the room he had already memorized the number of.

* * *

**[1]- I see we have a new student! What is your name?**

**[2]- Ohh, you're English! How fascinating! Did you move from England?**

**[3]- No, Winsplain.**

**[4]- Oh, I see! You are very good at French, yes?**

**[5]- I'm alright.**

**[6]- I love your modesty.**

**[7]- I hear talking!**

**[8]- Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: So here's chapter 3. I don't have much to say about it, but hopefully you guys do!**

* * *

Ferb walked into the study hall room and was relieved to see no one that he knew. He quickly took a seat in the back of the room, avoiding all eye contact. The teacher, a young brunet man with glasses, looked up at him but didn't bother saying anything to him. He simply nodded his head to Ferb and crossed his name off the attendance list.

Ferb leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. His weekend had been exhausting, and this day hadn't been any better. He had talked to way too many people, especially considering the fact that he hadn't slept with any of them.

He rolled his shoulders. He could use a fag and perhaps a beer. He had gone the whole weekend without either for his dad's sake. It wasn't that his father didn't know that he did either, hell, he and his father sat down to beer and a football game pretty regularly; it was just that he tried not to do either in front of him unless it was offered to him.

Ferb knew he wasn't the perfect son. He was far from it, but he still cared about his dad. He never did anything in front of him. His room smelled of smoke, and his dad knew it, but he had never actually smoked in front of him. It was the same way with his sexual escapades. His father knew, but Ferb never brought anyone home while his father was there.

Ferb's bad habits were things that were kept behind closed doors and never brought up. He knew it killed his dad to have to pretend he didn't know anything about what he was doing and to never bring any of it up to his son, but it was what was easiest in the end. They both knew that regardless of what Lawrence said or did, Ferb would continue to do the things he was doing. The only difference is that they would both be upset. It was better to pretend none of it happened.

Ferb opened his eyes and sighed. He might as well finish his French homework while he had the free time. He pulled out his French book and a notebook and started writing. The homework was only a few sentences long and only took him a few minutes to complete. Once he was finished, he sat there, mostly looking up at the clock.

He didn't have any other work he needed to do, so he pulled out his copy of Catcher of the Rye. He had practically memorized the book. He didn't pay much attention as he read. He spent more time thinking. It was strange how Friday night had gone. He still didn't understand why he hadn't just had sex with Phineas, or at least thrown him out. It was a conundrum.

No matter how he thought about it, it didn't make sense. He had never shown much sympathy for the people he slept with, or really anyone in quite a few years, it was their fault they were with a guy like him. Phineas knew that Ferb just wanted casual sex. So why had Ferb given him any more than that?

A movie and tea? Seriously? He must have been more drunk than he thought.

He shook his head and looked up at the clock. He was surprised to see how much time had passed. He had been thinking for longer than he thought, of course that happened often to Ferb. He was definitely the type that spent way too much time thinking.

A second later the bell rang and Ferb stood up to leave. It was going to be a long day. He walked out of the room and started on his way to his home economics class. The class wasn't really all that important, but Ferb was a good cook and he was looking forward to something that would occupy him. Other subjects were more difficult, but when you were as smart as Ferb it was all about what actually took work. He didn't need to pay attention to French class because he already knew the information, but even if he knew how to make a turkey he still had to prepare it. He mostly just needed something to do with his hands. Ferb was a very hands-on kind of guy.

When he walked into the room, he was immediately surrounded by kitchen areas. The walls were red and all of the appliances seemed to have been recently updated, seeing as they all looked to be unused and stainless steel. Ferb had to admit that it was a pretty nice setup.

The second thing he noticed was that Buford and Baljeet were standing in one of the further away kitchen areas arguing about something or other. He walked silently over to the desk that a blond haired man sat at, being extra cautious not to alert the only two teens in the room that he knew of his presence.

"Hello," he said alerting the teacher of his presence.

"Hi." The blond man greeted in an enthusiastic voice.

"Um, I'm Ferb. I'm a new kid." Ferb elaborated.

"Oh, okay, sorry," The man replied laughing and sticking out his hand to shake. "I'm Mr. Anderson. I can be kind of spacey." The man explained. His voice was deep and his eyes were a very deep shade of blue.

"I see." Ferb said smiling lightly.

"So can you cook at all, or are you one of the guys here to try and get girls?" The man asked with humor in his tone.

"Just good at cooking." Ferb replied honestly.

"Good to hear, the ones who can't cook end up looking like idiots," The man said with a sympathetic smile while looking around at some of the cooking stations. "Plus I see a couple of idiots who could use some help." Ferb assumed this man didn't filter anything that he said.

"Alright." Ferb said with a shrug.

"Right over here." Mr. Anderson said leading Ferb to one of the cooking areas. Ferb realized rather quickly that it was the one that Buford and Baljeet were stationed at.

"No, Buford, you have to measure the sugar!" Baljeet yelled at his husky friend.

"Why can't we just pour some in? It'll be close." Buford asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Because I want an 'A'-"

"How's it going boys?" The blue eyed man asked, interrupting the boys' argument.

"Oh, uh, fine Mr. Anderson." Baljeet managed to squeak out.

"Right. Have you two met Ferb?" The teacher asked, receiving nods from each boy. "Good, because I'm going to put him into your cooking group. Maybe he'll be just in time to save your 4.0 GPA, Baljeet." The man threw over his shoulder, before walking away and leaving Ferb with the two boys.

"It does not need saving! I am an excellent cook!" The Indian boy yelled while shaking his fist at the teacher. Mr. Anderson simply laughed.

"Don't mind 'Jeet, he's just cranky." Buford said rolling his eyes.

"Because of you." Baljeet mumbled while crossing his arms.

Ferb could already tell that the class was going to be a pain in his arse.

"This would be easy if Buford would just let me take care of everything." Baljeet said crossing his arms.

"You need to color outside of the lines sometimes 'Jeet." Buford said while rolling his eyes.

"It is cooking, not a picture! And you should not color outside of the lines with pictures! The lines are there to tell you where to color!" Baljeet yelled.

Ferb was already getting a headache, and other kids in the class were starting to glare daggers at the arguing pair.

"What are we supposed to be making?" Ferb asked, denying the urge to walk out of the class to find a place to smoke.

"We are supposed to be making a red velvet cake from scratch, but Buford will not let me work!" Baljeet screamed, not even looking at Ferb with all of his anger.

"Oh, so now it's all Buford's fault?"

The argument only continued to escalate. Ferb rolled his eyes. He had no intention of waiting for his partners to sort out their differences before starting.

Ferb had made plenty of cakes in his life. He was usually the one who baked things for birthdays, mainly because he remembered them and his father was always working.

He looked at the cake recipe for a moment while his partners fought before he grabbed a clean bowl and started on a new cake, ignoring the one that Buford and Baljeet had started.

He was quick with the ingredients and in no time had everything in a pan ready to be cooked. He stuck it in the oven and set the timer. He then went to work on making icing, surprised that his partners were still fighting. He couldn't believe that they were friends.

Once the icing was mixed he put it in one of the three fridges that the room had, before walking back over to the kitchen area. He sat on the counter and waited for the cake timer to go off, while at the same time tuning out Buford and Baljeet.

It took awhile for the cake timer to go off, probably 20 minutes since the class worked on small projects due to time restraints. The ding alerted the two fighting boys, and they turned around in time to see Ferb pulling the cake out of the oven.

He sat it on the counter and while the two boys looked at it he walked over to the fridge to get the icing. He grabbed it and walked back over to his partners.

"This looks incredible Ferb." The Indian boy complimented.

Ferb didn't say anything and instead handed Baljeet the icing. "Decorate it." He then turned to Buford and handed him a dishrag. "Dish duty."

Buford didn't look happy about being told what to do, but just the same he began washing the bowls and spoons that weren't in use by Baljeet, who was icing the cake without complaint.

Ferb took the silence as a welcomed sound as he leaned against the counter. From the corner of his eye he caught the teachers glance. Mr. Anderson looked at Buford and Baljeet before giving him a thumbs up. Ferb just sighed in relief that the man didn't care that Ferb had made the entire cake.

Ferb didn't mind making the whole cake himself in all honesty. He wanted something to occupy himself and making a cake worked for him. Plus he didn't really want to work with anyone anyway. He was a loner and knew that he probably cooked better than anyone in the room.

Once Baljeet finished icing the cake and Buford finished washing the dishes they both came to stand beside the British teen.

"I must admit, splitting up the jobs worked well." Baljeet said rubbing his neck.

"Good call Bean pole." Buford said as though the compliment killed him. Ferb thought briefly that Buford and his English teacher, Mrs. Clearwater, might get along well.

"I apologize that we spent so much time fighting. I am used to having to do all of the work myself. I do not usually trust others with my grades." Baljeet admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, no kidding." Buford agreed.

Baljeet rolled his eyes. Ferb remained expressionless. He really didn't want to spend another second with these two boys.

Luckily, Mr. Anderson came over not a second later.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" The blond man asked.

"Pretty good all things considered." Buford supplied for the group.

"Well, that sounds super promising." Mr. Anderson said sarcastically. "Let me taste this. It at least looks edible this time."

Buford and Baljeet both blushed at the comment. Ferb barely noticed it.

"Oh wow!" The blue eyed man cried out with his mouth half full of cake. "Now this," he said pointing to the cake. "Is good cake. You guys get an 'A' on this one." The man said before grabbing one more forkful of cake.

"Yes!" Baljeet cheered while pumping his fist.

Buford walked over and tried the cake. "Man! Mr. Anderson wasn't kidding! This cake is pretty good," he said before taking another bite. "Hey, come eat some of this 'Jeet!" He demanded.

"It is just cake-" The smaller boy was interrupted by Buford shoving cake in his mouth. "Buford- Oh! This is good." Baljeet finished, all anger at Buford gone.

"Told you." The bigger boy said with a smirk.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Baljeet asked, turning towards Ferb.

"Just did." Ferb replied.

"Yeah, fine, don't share the secret." Buford stated bitterly.

"Stop being rude Buford," Baljeet commanded calmly, and, to Ferb's utter surprise, he did. "Anyway, we all have lunch next, you can follow us. You will be a welcomed addition to our table." Baljeet said with a friendly smile.

Ferb wanted to decline and ask where he could go to smoke, but the bell rang before he could.

"Come on bean pole." Buford said waving him on, and since Ferb didn't really have a ton of options on places to go he followed.

Once they reached the cafeteria Ferb took some time to look around. A giant alligator was painted on the wall and the theme of green and black was decorating the entire room. Ferb felt like he was in Harry Potter and had just got sorted into Slytherin. He wondered if the school would be willing to change their mascot to a snake.

He followed Buford and Baljeet to the lunch line, because despite his urge to smoke he was starving. Ferb often wondered how much he would eat if he didn't smoke. He imaged he'd eat he and his father out of house and home.

In the line Ferb grabbed a can of coke and the biggest meatball sub he could find. He planned to eat fast and, if need be, smoke in a bathroom.

He paid for his lunch behind Buford and followed him to his table only because Baljeet was behind him ushering him forward.

He sat down at the table only to see the faces of Isabella and Phineas. Phineas looked blank while Isabella seemed happy enough to see him again.

"Hey guys! How has your day been so far?" The girl asked good naturedly.

"He got Baljeet an 'A' in home ec. This guy can make a mean cake." Buford said before digging into his hamburger.

"Really?" Isabella asked surprised. Ferb was well aware that he didn't exactly scream 'great baker'.

Phineas on the other hand almost sprayed milk out of his nose in a laugh.

"Are you okay Phineas?" Isabella asked. Phineas tried to pass his laugh off as a cough.

"Yeah, fine. Tickle in my throat." Phineas said not looking at Ferb.

"Anyway, Ferb really did make a good cake. Mr. Anderson didn't even say anything mean about it." Baljeet said continuing on the discussion of Ferb's baking.

"Huh. You just don't strike me as a baker." Isabella admitted honestly to Ferb.

"I'm a jack of many trades." Ferb said as he ate his sub. The food was making him think a little less about the pack of fags in his pocket, but he hadn't completely forgotten about them.

"Well that's good. Maybe you can save Baljeet's GPA." Isabella said more to Baljeet than Ferb. It was obvious that she was teasing him.

"I would have found a way to get an 'A'." Baljeet said crossing his arms.

"It's okay to accept help sometimes Baljeet." Phineas said with a smile. It was obvious that he was being genuine.

"Not everyone needs help Phineas. You know that better than anyone." Baljeet retorted, causing Phineas to laugh and rub his shoulder.

"Even I need help sometimes 'Jeet." Phineas said with a blush. Ferb figured him being there didn't help this conversation.

"Name one time that you've needed help, Dinner bell." Buford said as though it was an outrageous claim.

"Just because I don't make a big deal about it doesn't mean I don't need help sometimes." Phineas argued.

Isabella laughed. "Personally I agree with them. You are prefect to me Phineas Flynn." The raven haired girl said before kissing his cheek. Phineas scratched his shoulder.

"Thanks Izzie," he said with a smile, but he didn't seem to really enjoy the comment. She seemed to pick up on that and frowned.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah! Just kind of out of it I guess." Phineas said, becoming completely happy within a second flat. The scary part was that it was convincing.

Ferb guessed Phineas could flip between more emotions than just shy and confident.

"Well come back to me, my love." Isabella said poking his nose lightly.

Phineas laughed. "Always."

"Agg, don't start getting mushy again." Buford begged.

"Oh, Buford, once you start dating you will understand the joys of getting mushy." Isabella said, but to her credit she scooted a little farther away from her boyfriend.

"Only if I want to puke on 'er." Buford argued rolling his eyes.

"Like any girl will date you anyway." Baljeet said, suddenly taking on a mean tone.

"We can't all have brides picked for us." Buford replied in the same tone.

"How many times must I tell you-"

"Guys!" Phineas called, stopping Baljeet's reply halfway through. "Let's not start this again." Buford and Baljeet said nothing, but neither agued with him. Ferb could tell it was a fight they had had more than once before.

"Well," Isabella started, trying to think of a topic change. "What class do you have next, Ferb?"

"Physics," he replied, barley looking up from his sub.

"Ahh, it's too bad none of us are in that. Baljeet and Phineas took it last year though." Isabella told him.

"I think I'll manage," he said before taking his last bit. "Is there anywhere I can sneak outside?"

"Why?" Isabella asked with a raised brow.

"I need a fag." Ferb said simply. The kids at the table all looked at Ferb strangely. Phineas turned sheet white for a moment before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"He wants to smoke." Phineas supplied, the color in his face coming back.

"Then why'd he say he needed a fag?" Buford asked with a snide tone.

"It's what cigarettes are called in England." Phineas explained.

"So is there anywhere?" Ferb asked impatiently.

"You smoke?" Baljeet asked.

Ferb simply opened his jacket, where a pack of fags could be seen in an inside pocket.

No one said anything right away after that. Baljeet and Isabella looked like they wanted to give him a lecture on the effects of smoking, while Buford looked on indifferently, and Phineas stared down at his tray.

"If you go into the gym you can go out the door beside the boys' locker room. No one will be in there, but you need to keep the door wedged open." Phineas said, the silence was becoming unbearable for the red head.

Ferb nodded before standing up with his tray. He threw away his trash and went on a search for the gym. He couldn't wait to feel fresh smoke in his lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 4**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! A few things before you start reading this chapter. One, I'd like to remind all of you that this story is pre-written. That means that since starting this story the only work I've had to do is write authors notes and do a once over of each chapter. I mention that to let anyone who's waiting for updates on different stories I write know that me posting this is not taking time away from other stories. If I'm not updating them it has nothing to do with this story, and if there are any questions about my updating then you can feel free to pm me. Second, next chapter you guys actually get a little PhineasxFerb action. Other than that I'd just like to let you guys know that I'd appriciate anything you guys have to say about this story. Love it, hate it, or anything else I'd like to know. This story is pre-written, but that doesn't mean I won't take any critiques you guys give me into consideration as I edit further chapters.**

* * *

Ferb found the gym with ease and quickly located the door that led outside. He walked out, wedging a rock in the door, before shutting it most of the way. Outside was a small cove where the walls stuck out farther than the gym door; it was the perfect place to smoke.

Ferb sat down against the wall and pulled out his fags. He pulled one out of the pack and lit it with the silver lighter he had pulled from his pocket. The second the fag touched his lips he instantly felt more at ease. He inhaled the smoke deeply and held it in until he felt his lungs burning before he let the smoke out of his mouth in rings.

He sat smoking for awhile, letting the smell of smoke envelop him. Once he had finished his fag he crushed it into the ground before standing up and stretching. He then took off his jacket and waved it in the air, hoping to clear the smell of smoke as much as possible. Once he had aired his jacket out he flung it over his arm and walked back into the building.

He kicked the rock back outside the door and made sure to close it all the way. He walked back toward the cafeteria and, upon hearing noise, walked toward his locker to put his jacket away. Even after being aired out it smelled too much like smoke to wear around all day.

Once he reached his locker he put in his combination and opened the door. He shoved his jacket inside along with the books he had been carrying around with him during the day. He pulled out the things he would need for the rest of the day before shutting the door.

He was considering going back to the lunch room when the bell rang. Ferb smiled at his timing. He was happy to not have to go back to the noisy cafeteria.

Ferb's next class was physics. He walked to the room with no complaint. Once he entered he saw an old man with glasses sitting at the desk in front of the room.

"You're Ferb I take it?" The man asked, smiling lightly.

"Yes." Ferb replied smoothly.

"I'm Mr. Hervey, your physics teacher, obviously. You can sit just about anywhere; there aren't many kids in this class. Right now we're learning about convex mirrors, if you didn't cover that far in your old physics class then we can schedule time after school to catch you up. If you're passed where we are, then I suggest you find a good book and enjoy the time off." The man smiled once again.

"I guess I'm lucky I brought a book today." Ferb said offering his new teacher a light smile.

Mr. Hervey nodded, signaling that Ferb could take a seat. Ferb sat down in a seat near the back that no one seemed to be occupying. He then pulled his book out and began to read. He was happy that Mr. Hervey didn't take the time to introduce him to the class. Ferb didn't overly like teachers in general, but so far Mr. Hervey wasn't too bad.

He spent the class reading, while the monotone voice of Mr. Hervey drifted around the room. Ferb had a feeling that physics would be an easy class. He knew everything that the teacher was talking about already, and he had no doubt that he would probably know everything all year.

The class seemed to fly by and before he knew it, the bell was ringing, and the few kids in his class were quickly filing out of the room. Ferb followed suit and got up from his desk slowly. He has calculus next, and although he was good at math he wasn't looking forward to it. In Ferb's experience math teachers always wanted everyone to participate in class.

Ferb really wasn't in the mood. If the teacher started to ask him a lot of questions he would probably start correcting any mistakes he or she made. In Ferb's experience cocky math teachers made plenty of mistakes by trying to skip showing steps and moving too fast.

On second thought, Ferb would love to make his new teacher look like an idiot.

He walked into the room only to see Phineas and Baljeet. Ferb wished for a moment that Baljeet would decide that he didn't want to be friends with a person that smoked, but the second the black haired boy saw him he was called over.

"Ferb! There is a seat open beside me." Baljeet told him with a smile.

"Lovely." Ferb mumbled as he threw his things on his desk. He figured if he got in trouble he would get moved to a different seat. Of course that could wait for another day. He wanted to see how much he disliked the teacher before he took action.

"It will be nice to have another friend in our class. I do not suppose you are as good at math as you are at French and home ec?" Baljeet asked.

Ferb simply shrugged. He was great at math. He wondered if Baljeet was good at it, or if he was just one of those kids that studied too much.

"I personally love math. It is my favorite subject." Baljeet told Ferb. "I cannot wait to take advanced calculus next year. Perhaps I will take a college math course over the summer." Baljeet mused to Phineas and Ferb.

"If that's how you really want to spend your summer, then go for it, Baljeet." It was obvious that Phineas would never spend his summer in school, but he obviously didn't think less of Baljeet for wanting to learn over summer break. Ferb simply thought the boy was strange.

Summer was a time for fun, not for sitting in a class room. Especially when you knew all that the teachers had to say. But it wasn't really any of Ferb's business how the boy spent his summer. They weren't friends, and they barely knew each other.

The math teacher walked into the room a few seconds after the late bell rang.

"Good afternoon class." The short man said from the front of the room. He was a tiny man, Ferb wasn't sure if he even cleared five feet. He wore glasses and a short sleeved button up shirt that he tucked into his pants. He was also wearing a red tie and black slacks that had been rolled up at the bottom to fit him. His face was wrinkled and his brown hair was brushed to the side in a rather obvious comb over.

None of the students replied to his greeting, but the teacher didn't seem to overly mind.

Ferb raised his hand, signaling for the little man to look at him.

"Aww, a new face I see. I heard there was a new student running about." The man said in an attempt to be funny.

Ferb couldn't resist rolling his eyes. In all honesty the office should have informed all of his new teachers of his arrival.

After a little while of silence the man finally spoke again. "So what's your name?" The man seemed like he was nice, but he also seemed over eager to please other people. It wasn't a good thing to be when you worked with a bunch of children.

"Ferb Fletcher," he replied, hoping the teacher could sense that he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Aww, you're a Brit! How are you feeling about being surrounded by a bunch of yanks?" The teacher asked in a pleasant tone.

"Fine." Ferb didn't bother mentioning that he didn't just move from England.

"That's good! Do you want to tell the class something about yourself?" The man obviously meant it to be more of an order than a question, but Ferb decided to take it as a question.

"Not even a little," he replied.

At first the man looked taken aback, but then he began laughing. He probably thought Ferb was joking.

"What a sense of humor you have!" The man said while nodding his head in approval. "I'm Mr. Richardson, and I hope you enjoy calculus because we're about to take this lesson to a whole new level!" Mr. Richardson was legitimately excited for math.

"Let's kick it up a notch." Ferb said with an obvious eye roll that the teacher either didn't see, or more likely, pretended he didn't see.

The lesson was boring and filled with lousy puns and attempts at jokes that not even Baljeet found funny. He spent most of the class reading once again, the math being much too simple for him. He looked over at Baljeet, who seemed to be writing down every problem and solving them as quickly as possible, as though he was trying to race with his teacher.

Ferb then looked to the seat diagonal from him where Phineas sat. The boy looked up at Mr. Richardson as though he was listening, but instead of notes being scribbled on his paper there were drawings. Ferb couldn't tell from his seat what he was drawing, but in all honesty he wasn't trying that hard.

The class seemed to go on forever and by the end he had decided that Mr. Richardson was by far the most boring math teacher he had ever had. When the bell rang Ferb couldn't get up fast enough, and from the looks of it he wasn't the only one. He sped out of the classroom, ignoring Baljeet telling him goodbye.

Once Ferb made it to the hallway he slowed down, deciding to look for a bathroom. He quickly found one and did his business before exiting. Once he left the bathroom he found the room that his art class was in.

Upon walking into the room he saw a head of bright red hair, but to his relief none of the red heads friends were around. Ferb figured that Phineas wouldn't say anything to him since he hadn't since the morning.

Ferb started to walk farther into the room when a blonde woman popped up in front of him.

"Hello, hello, hello. I'm guessing that you're Ferb Fletcher?" The woman spoke incredibly fast and didn't seem to understand the idea of personal space.

Ferb took a step back before answering. "Yes."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ferb Fletcher! And welcome to art class!" The blonde said waving her arms around the room.

The woman had her long blonde hair in a messy bun, and was wearing a white apron that had several paint spatters on it. She wore grey trousers and long dangly peacock earrings.

"Thanks." Ferb said unsure of what else to say.

"Now why don't you take a seat right here across from Phineas?" The woman asked leading Ferb over to the table that was occupied by Phineas and a brown haired girl.

Ferb wanted to facepalm himself. It wasn't as though he had planned on completely ignoring Phineas just because he had fucked him a couple of times, that hadn't been his intention at all when he first saw him in the morning. He had simply planned to treat him like he did anyone else. What he hadn't wanted was to suddenly spend half of his day with the boy.

Phineas looked down at the table at the news.

Ferb sat down across from Phineas, but kept his eyes on the teacher who looked like she was going to address the class.

"Everyone! Today we're going to work on sketches! Get out your pencils and charcoal! You can draw whatever you wish, just make sure you let your creative juices fly!" Ferb could see that this teacher was definitely a free spirit.

The teacher then walked back to Ferb. "I forgot to tell you, I'm Miss Mulberry. You can find paper over there, and pencils and charcoal over there." The teacher said showing him where the supplies he would need for the class were.

Once she walked away Ferb went and got charcoal and paper from their designated places before returning to his table.

When he sat down he finally took a moment to look at the brown haired girl sitting beside Phineas at the table. She was looking at him as though she was terrified. It was as though she was a deer caught in headlights.

She had shoulder length brown hair and matching brown eyes. She was wearing a long grey belted t-shirt with black leggings. She had on a green headband and gold earrings. He saw that her shoes were spiked booties.

He looked at her for a moment more before realizing why she was looking at him that way. They had slept together last year.

He couldn't remember her name, that was if he had ever learned it. The truth was if it wasn't for her age he probably wouldn't remember her at all. Sure she was pretty, but so were plenty of the women he slept with. There had been nothing about her that had made him want her a second time. Of course he supposed that was a good thing because he never saw her a second time at the Turnpike.

It wasn't surprising for Ferb to run into someone he had slept with unexpectedly, hell it happened a lot in Winsplain. But Danville High was a lot farther away from the tavern than anywhere in Winsplain had been. Not to mention Danville had a few bars of its own, bars much nicer than the Turnpike Tavern. He figured that the people who came from Danville were going out of their way to keep their sexual escapades a secret.

He simply shrugged at the girl. He wasn't planning on telling anyone that he had slept with her. Who he slept with was his business.

The girl looked over at Phineas strangely and he looked back before a look of realization crossed his face. "Umm, Adyson, have you met Ferb?" Ferb could tell that Phineas didn't want to ask, but he also knew it would be strange if he didn't.

"Uh-" Adyson started, but Ferb rolled his eyes and answered for her.

"No," he said simply, not looking up from the drawing he was starting.

"Well, Ferb, Adyson. Adyson, Ferb." Phineas said with a smile on his face. Ferb was starting to think that all of the boy's smiles were fake.

"Hi." Adyson said barley looking up at him. Ferb nodded in response.

From there the three of them remained quiet, simply working on their art projects. Ferb figured that things could have been worse.

They drew in silence for the rest of class until the bell rang. They all went and put their supplies away before putting their drawings in cubby holes with their names on them. Ferb found one with his name on it right next to Phineas'.

Once his drawing was put away Ferb walked out of the room, heading straight to his locker. His day had felt much too long.

He put his things in his locker before pulling out his jacket and putting it on. He then slipped his backpack on over his arms and headed out the door and toward his new house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 5**

**Authors Note: So positives on this chapter: One, some actual PhineasxFerb action, two, learning how to change oil in a car. A negative: This is my least favorite chapter that I've written so far. Also, a fun fact for anyone who reads my other PnF stuff: This chapter actually inspired the oneshot 'On The Hood of a Car'. And now you know. Anyway, please remember to review!**

* * *

Ferb walked outside and inhaled the cold February air. He was happy to be out of the school. The truth was that Ferb hated being around tons of people. Honestly it was amazing he could get through the day without just walking out.

He walked down the steps of the school and started walking down the sidewalk. He had to admit, this was a much nicer looking place than Winsplain had been.

He hadn't walked very far when he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He didn't turn around. He figured that he couldn't be the only kid that lived this way. He only made it a few more steps before the red headed boy was beside him. He didn't say anything and neither did Ferb.

They walked in an awkward silence before Phineas took a deep breath and began speaking.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"For what?" Ferb wondered if he was apologizing for the other night or for introducing him to his posse.

Phineas scratched his shoulder before sighing. "For introducing you to Isabella and for the other night, but mostly for introducing you to her. I know it kinda snowballed. I just kind of panicked."

Ferb raised an eyebrow. He panicked so he introduced his girlfriend to the guy who shagged him? Made perfect sense.

"I'm not good under pressure." Phineas filled in as though he was reading Ferb's mind.

"Obviously not. Next time you panic I recommend imagining the first five guitar chords in a song before doing anything." Ferb said it without much thought. He wasn't exactly used to holding conversation.

"You play guitar?" Phineas asked, perking up slightly.

"Among other things." Ferb said with a shrug.

"I bet I play more." It was a challenge, and Ferb rolled his eyes at it.

"I severely doubt that," he said simply as they walked down the sidewalk, passing a few houses on the way.

"Guitar, bass, trumpet, drums, bagpipes, violin, piano; the list goes on." Phineas said with a tone that told Ferb to try and outdo him.

"If that's all you can name, then I play more beyond the shadow of a doubt." Ferb replied easily.

"I bet." Phineas said lightly rolling his eyes.

"We should play together." Ferb's eyes went wide as soon as he said it. He shouldn't have said it and yet the words had left his mouth. It wasn't really his fault. He had spent years training himself to hold conversation with people; it had always been a weak point. He never really said the right thing as a child; he'd been left alone far too often to pick up normal conversation patterns. Unless he was making it his intention to be rude and distant he just said what he felt would flow. And as luck would have it, he had stopped being intentionally distant the second he left the school. He was more or less running on auto pilot, with little regard to what he was saying.

"Uh, yeah. That'd be awesome." Phineas said rubbing his neck.

Ferb couldn't take it back now without sounding like an idiot, which his pride would not allow. He took a second to think about it. It would just be them playing guitar for a little while, and he didn't figure the red head would stay too long. It would be okay. Phineas didn't seem to have any preconceived notions that they were going to be friends.

Ferb stopped a few seconds later, and Phineas stopped with him.

"This is my house." Ferb told him and Phineas nodded.

Ferb walked to the front door with Phineas in tow. He looked up at the house. It was painted a light blue and the roof was a deep black. The yard wasn't huge, but the garage and the driveway were, which to Ferb made up for it.

The two boys walked into the house, entering the living room where Ferb's father was sitting on a yellow couch.

"…Hello Ferb." Lawrence said as though he was confused. His eyes went directly to Phineas.

Phineas looked down, suddenly feeling like Ferb's father had been in the room when the two boys' had sex. He felt like the older man could just _tell._ It was very uncomfortable.

"Hey Dad." Ferb said with a wave.

"You know I don't go to work for another half an hour?" Ferb's father asked, no longer able to look at Phineas. He looked just as uncomfortable as Phineas felt.

"Yes, don't worry; I'll change the oil in the car before you leave." Ferb recognized the look on his father's face. He obviously assumed he had brought Phineas home to screw. Ferb couldn't really blame him. He fully intended on bringing a person or four to the house over the weekend.

"Oh, alright." Lawrence said in a nervous voice. He then walked into the kitchen, the confusion evident on his face.

Ferb threw his backpack down by the door and threw his coat on the coat hanger before sliding off his black steel toed boots. Phineas followed his lead, lying his backpack and coat down in the correct places, before sliding off his orange Nikey tennis shoes.

Ferb then started walking through the house with Phineas following him at a respectable distance.

"I have to change the oil in dad's car before doing anything." Ferb announced.

"Okay." Phineas replied.

They reached the door that connected the house to the garage and walked in. Lawrence's red station wagon sat in the right side of the garage. It had large cinderblocks in front of all of the tiers, and Ferb could feel the heat from where his father had been running the car so he could change the oil.

Ferb slipped out of his shirt and sat it down on the work bench before grabbing a socket wrench. He then turned to face Phineas.

"Do you know how to change oil?" He asked.

"Well, in theory. I've never actually got to change it. My mom takes our car to the shop for oil changes." Phineas replied.

"Want a tutorial?" Ferb asked.

"Sure." Phineas answered, slightly enthusiastically.

"Come here." Ferb told him.

Phineas pulled off his shirt and walked over to where Ferb was. Ferb lay down on his back and slid under the car. Phineas then did the same.

"Okay, first you have to find the oil drain plug." Ferb told the smaller boy.

"Right, and that's that nut, right?" Phineas asked pointing to the nut closest to the ground.

"Right," Ferb said nodding. "Now it needs loosened." Ferb said using his socket wrench to loosen it.

Once Ferb had the nut cracked he used his fingers to twist it a little more.

"I need to get a drain pan." Ferb said before sliding out from under the car and grabbing the pan off the work bench, along with the oil and an oil filter wrench. He then slid back under the car.

"Alright, I'm going to take out the oil filter, watch your eyes. It has a tendency to spray." Ferb warned. Phineas nodded in understanding.

The second it was removed a little oil sprayed out at Ferb before it started draining easily into the pan.

Ferb sat the pan down and wiped his face with his arm. He then grabbed his socket wrench and pulled off the socket and replaced it with the oil filter wrench. Ferb then slipped the wrench over the oil filter and tugged. It came loose without much problem. He turned it a little more before abandoning the wrench and using his hand to loosen it the rest of the way.

"Make sure to never get this in your face. It's hot." Ferb threw out to Phineas, who was watching him intently.

Ferb then removed the oil filter and dumped its contents into the draining pan. He then sat it right side up on the ground next to him. He then got out from under the car and motioned for Phineas to do the same.

Ferb opened up the hood of the car and removed the oil filler cap, sitting it on the top of the car.

Ferb then bent down and stuck his finger into the drain pan. He then took his finger and coated the rubber gasket on the bottom of the filter before setting it aside. He then grabbed a rag from the work bench and wiped off the place where the new oil filter would fit. Ferb easily threaded the new filter onto the post. He then tightened it with his hand, using a bit of effort to do so.

Ferb then put the drain plug back into its hole, putting it in just tight enough. He then grabbed a funnel off the work bench and put it into the oil filler hole and signaled for Phineas to hand him the oil. Phineas did as he was signaled without a problem, even opening the jug for him.

Ferb then poured the oil into the car. Once all the oil was in the car he checked the oil level with the dipstick. Once he saw that it was at the right spot he wiped the oil on his side. Ferb often abandoned his rang at some point during oil changes.

"That's it." Ferb said announcing to Phineas that he was done.

"Thanks for showing me." Phineas replied before he picked up the drain pan and looked at Ferb wondering what to do with it.

"Pour it in the milk jug against the wall." Ferb told him, pointing at the jug before throwing Phineas the funnel. He then started the car and walked around it looking for leaks. Phineas finished draining the pan and then picked up Ferb's discarded rag and began cleaning the tools.

By the time Phineas was done cleaning the tools Ferb was certain that the car had no leaks.

Ferb turned off the car and then walked to the front of it to close the hood. Phineas walked over just as he was closing it.

"You should probably wipe off that oil." Phineas told him, pointing to his face and chest where he had gotten oil on him.

Ferb took the rag from him and began to wipe his face. He started to wipe his chest when he noticed Phineas was staring.

His eyes were almost black as he watched Ferb move. Ferb's chest muscles were very defined and his abs seemed to call to Phineas. They were standing closer than they should have been.

Ferb had seen Phineas without his shirt on, just as he had many others. His body was fast and lithe. He looked as though he kept in shape. Ferb imagined he played a sport such as football. Ferb loved football.

Before Ferb could do anything Phineas had pulled Ferb's body against his, and in reaction Ferb had pushed Phineas against the hood of the car.

Their teeth clashed together roughly as their mouths collided. Their tongues didn't wait for permission to enter each other's mouths as they rubbed together messily. The kiss was searing and rough. Phineas had his hands dug into Ferb's neck and scalp, as Ferb had one dug into Phineas' right shoulder and the other firmly squeezing the shorter boy's arse.

Their chests rubbed together forcefully, as though they were trying to get closer. Ferb pushed Phineas up higher onto the car, wanting nothing more than to take off the boys' pants and fuck him right there.

Phineas was moaning softly as Ferb moved his lips to bite his shoulder. "Fuck, harder." Phineas begged pulling Ferb's head farther forward.

Ferb instantly moved his hands to the jeans Phineas was wearing, ready to fuck the boy. His day had felt so long, and all he wanted was a good screw.

A second later, before he could unbutton the red heads jeans, his father opened the garage door.

Ferb pulled away at the same time that Phineas pushed him back.

"I have to go to work." Lawrence said awkwardly.

"Yeah. I'll move the blocks." Ferb said while not looking his father in the eye.

Lawrence looked at Phineas, but he just looked at the ground, his left hand digging into his shoulder.

Ferb had moved the blocks at an alarmingly fast rate and was standing beside his dad in no time.

"There you go." Ferb said handing him his keys.

"Thanks son." Lawrence said before getting into his car and hitting the garage door opener. He then pulled out of the garage quickly.

Phineas waited, expecting Ferb to tell him to go home. He knew Ferb liked sex, he also knew what people at the Turnpike said about Ferb's sexual habits. One time only, two if you're spectacular, but no more than that. Ferb Fletcher didn't have sex with the same person three times, and yet this was the second time that Phineas had almost gotten sex a third time.

"The guitars are upstairs." Ferb said after a minute of silence.

Phineas was surprised, but he didn't show it. He simply looked up and nodded. "You show the way."

Ferb grabbed his shirt and tossed Phineas his, and then Ferb led Phineas upstairs as though they hadn't just been seconds away from sex.

When they reached Ferb's room, he opened it without hesitation. Phineas figured Ferb would be opening the door for other strangers in no time, if he hadn't already.

The boy's walked in and Phineas took a quick second to look around Ferb's room. The walls were painted a deep purple, and there were multiple band posters up on the wall, many of which had been hanging up in Ferb's old room. Most of the things in Ferb's room remained the same, but the biggest change was that two guitars hung up on the wall, and a small keyboard was sitting in the corner of his room. This room was definitely bigger than his old one.

Ferb pulled the two acoustic guitars from their mounts on the wall and held them up in front of Phineas, giving him a choice of which he wanted to play. One was a Fender, the other a Gibson. Phineas smiled, he owned the exact same Gibson guitar.

"I have the same Gibson at my house." Phineas told him before Ferb handed it to him, along with a guitar pick.

"At least you have good taste." Ferb said before sitting in the right corner of his queen size bed, up against the wall with one leg stretched out and the other bent up to support his guitar.

Phineas sat on the other end of the bed, not scooting far enough back to be against the wall. He strummed the guitar and heard that it was perfectly in tune.

"What do you want to play?" Phineas asked.

"What can you play?" Ferb asked.

"Anything I've heard before." Phineas told him.

Ferb shrugged and started playing the chords to Free Bird. Phineas recognized it immediately and joined in.

They looked at each other for a moment before Phineas said what they were both thinking.

"Want to skip to the solo?" The smile on his face was deviant, as if he was challenging Ferb.

Ferb returned the look before his fingers started to move rapidly against the strings of his guitar. Phineas didn't miss a beat as he joined in, playing the solo effortlessly. Both boys played with little trouble, listening to see if the other would mess up, but neither of them ever did.

"Impressive." Phineas complimented after the solo was done. Ferb shrugged.

"Master of Puppets?" Phineas asked.

"Always sounds great on acoustic." Ferb said rolling his eyes before he and Phineas both started playing it.

No matter the song the two teens seemed to be able to fall into sink with one another in seconds. After awhile they started taking turns playing songs and seeing if the other could guess and play the song.

Ferb started playing a song that had a guitar line wasn't that distinctive at the beginning. As Ferb played more he thought he had finally stumped the red head after at least fifteen failed attempts. But just as he was about to stop, Phineas began playing, his voice singing the words beautifully. Ferb had to admit he could sing.

_"I want you stuffed into my mouth,  
__hold you down  
__and tear you open  
__live inside you,  
__but love I'd never hurt you"_

Phineas' voice sounded beautiful, but Ferb couldn't believe he knew the song.

"I can't believe you know that song." Ferb said shaking his head.

"It's a little dark, but I like Ludo so I've heard it before." Phineas explained.

Ferb nodded, still surprised.

"Okay, how about this one?" Phineas asked, as he started playing a song by a band he didn't think Ferb would know.

Ferb listened for a moment before joining in and singing the first line.

"_He knows you like to,  
__sleep on your left side,  
__he's heard you talk to,  
__yourself when you dream_"

His voice was deep and pure, and sent shivers down Phineas' spine. Phineas had been singing since they started playing the game, but this was the first time Ferb had, and it was almost paralyzing to him. Phineas felt like he could listen to it forever, but more than anything he wanted to see if he could harmonize with it.

"_I bet by now,  
__he's called you lover,  
__turned into that other,  
__guy I used to be"_

Their voices harmonized together perfectly. Phineas had always loved to sing, but he had never sounded as good as he did mixing his voice with Ferb's. Ferb heard the way they harmonized too. He couldn't believe how well his voice worked beside Phineas' higher voice. As they sang the chorus together Ferb closed his eyes. It was a beautiful sound.

Once the chorus was finished they both stopped as they had done with every other song.

Phineas turned to look at Ferb. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Luckily before he said anything his phone rang. Phineas picked it up.

"Hey mom," Phineas greeted his mom on the phone. "Huh, what? Oh, wow. I lost track of time, I didn't realize it was this late." Phineas stopped talking for awhile to listen to his mother before he spoke again. "Yeah, I'm on my way home. Bye mom." Phineas said before flipping his phone closed.

"I've got to go," Phineas told Ferb, who had already stood up. "Here," he said handing Ferb his guitar. "I'll, uh, see you at school."

Ferb took the guitar and placed it back in its spot before watching Phineas walk out of his room. Ferb knew Phineas could let himself out, he had before.

Ferb opened his dresser drawer and removed a pack of fags and a lighter. He lit one up before opening the window that was next to his bed. He began smoking out his window, and within a few seconds he could see Phineas walking toward his own home. It was just like living at the apartment.

Things needed to go back to the way they were at the apartment. Ferb had no doubt that this was the last time he would watch Phineas leave from his window while he smoked a fag. Ferb wanted nothing to do with the red head, and he needed to make that clear.

It wasn't that the red head wasn't a nice guy, he obviously was, but Ferb didn't want to be friends. Ferb wasn't capable of having friends. He had spent more time with the blue eyed boy than he had ever planned on, anymore time would just be leading him on into thinking there was more going on than there was.

They weren't going to be friends, they weren't going to be fuck buddies, and they weren't going to be guys who played guitar together. They were going to be two guys who went to the same school, and that was all. Ferb couldn't give more than that to him, and he didn't really feel remorse for that.

Ferb regretted today. He regretted that he hadn't had the social skills to kick Phineas out. He didn't want anyone upset; he just wanted to be left alone.

He hoped that he would be able to show people at his new school that was what he wanted.

He took a drag of his fag and sighed. It was always hard starting over. Things never wanted to be how they were before. But Ferb would make it clear to Phineas and to the boys' friends.

Everyone would be happier that way.

He took another drag and let the smoke surround him. This was bliss.

* * *

**The songs used in this chapter were Horror of Our Love by Ludo, and I Wish I Didn't Care by Lovesick Radio. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 6**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! First off, this is the edited version. To see this chapter unedited (with full sex scene) you can go to DA, where my name is still PimpedOutGreenEars. Also, I will turn this story to M rated next Thursday. This chapter probably deserves the rating now, but I'm just letting you know. Also, in the future there are going to be sex scenes between Phineas and Ferb. I'd like your input on how to handle it since has recently re-mentioned their policy toward that sort of thing. I'm consdering just having the un-edited on DA, but if someone would prefer I not do that then please speak up. Other than that, please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Friday, February 7th **

The rest of the school week of school was difficult for Ferb. It wasn't the work load; on the contrary, that was the easiest part of school. It was the red head and his friends.

No matter how silent he was they were always kind to him. If he was rude, they usually thought it was a joke. To Ferb's utter surprise Phineas was the most tolerable. Ferb had been worried that after spending Tuesday night with him the red head would assume they suddenly had a friendship, however, to Ferb's relief, he hadn't.

Phineas was a lot like he was on the first day of school, not really talking to Ferb and keeping his distance. The only real difference was that he was no longer avoiding eye contact, or looking down whenever Ferb spoke. He had basically just relaxed a little.

So now that it was Friday little had changed. The most interesting thing that had happened was a conversation with Adyson.

It had been Wednesday when the girl caught him after art class. Ferb had simply raised an eyebrow at her at the time, not knowing what she wanted.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey." Adyson said tapping Ferb's shoulder as he walked out of art class._

"_Yes?" Ferb had asked looking down at her._

"_Do you remember me?" She asked as though she really wasn't sure if he did._

_Ferb rolled his eyes. "I remember you vaguely." Ferb answered honestly._

"_Are you going to tell anyone?" She asked, her tone displaying confidence that she hadn't shown the day before._

"_No," he answered simply before turning around and walking away. _

_She didn't stop him. She was satisfied with his answer._

END FLASHBACK

Other than that Ferb hadn't had anything interesting happen to him during the week. He figured the weekend would make him feel better. He was playing at the Turnpike tonight, and he figured he'd go home with someone. Usually he'd take them home, but now that he lived almost half an hour away instead of five minutes away, that was inconvenient. Plus while his father had been working late all week he didn't want to risk tonight being the night he came home on time.

The bell had just rung for the last period of the day, so Ferb stood up to go to art class. Baljeet and Phineas walked beside him, Baljeet waving and turning to go the other way when they left the math room. Phineas continued to walk beside him on the way to art, but said nothing.

Once they reached the room they collected the sketches they had been working on for the past week, along with the pencils and charcoals they would need.

Ferb was currently working on his drawing of Big Ben, whose background was a British flag. Across the table Phineas was working on a picture of a horse, while Adyson's drawing was an eighties style boom box.

Today was the day they were supposed to turn in their projects. Ferb was just about done. He really just needed to shade a few things and he would be finished.

After about fifteen minutes of drawing and shading the art teacher walked over and looked around their table.

"Aww, I see some very nice work at this table! Adyson, the boom box totally fits your personality, and I love that you made your background look so eighties!" She then turned to Ferb's sketch. "Ooo, I love the British culture! You're so detailed in the design structure too!" Then she turned to Phineas. "Oh, I didn't realize your horse was a unicorn!" She said smiling and clapping her hands together.

"Yeah," he said rubbing his shoulder, "It's for Isabella."

"Well it looks fantastic! The muscles are so detailed and flowy. It really looks like it's running." The teacher said looking closely at his work.

Although the teacher spent a lot of time handing out compliments in her class, what she said about Phineas' drawing was true. The motions of the unicorn looked so fluid that it seemed to be running across the field that he used as a background.

"Thanks." Phineas said with a light smile.

Miss. Mulberry simply offered him a smile before walking away. Once she left, Phineas looked almost on edge. A second later Adyson looked over at his drawing.

"Izzie is going to love it, Phin." Adyson said admiring it.

"Yeah, I hope so." Phineas said, his hand rising as if he rub his shoulder, but as it rose from the table he pulled it back down.

"Please, you know she will. Because One, it's a unicorn, and two, her boyfriend drew it for her." Adyson said confidently, Phineas smiled at her. "So, is this going to be part of her Valentine's Day present?" The girl asked.

"Probably. I think I'm gonna get a frame for it." Phineas said.

"Nice. What else do you have planned?" Adyson asked curiously.

"I feel like telling her best friend what my plans are isn't a great idea." Phineas said with a grin.

"I don't think you know what your plans are." Adyson challenged. The look on Phineas' face didn't say any differently. Adyson laughed.

"I'm trying to think of something big to do." Phineas confessed while rolling his shoulders.

"She doesn't want anything big Phineas. Sing a song with her at the dance, and take her out to dinner. She's been dying for some alone time with you." Adyson supplied.

"Yeah. We've both been really busy." Phineas said guiltily.

"It's not your fault. You have a life and so does she. It just happens that her life involves a billion after school activities." Adyson said smiling.

"Yeah," Phineas said with a smile, "But she loves all of that stuff."

"That she does. Just like she's going to love spending Valentine's day with you." Adyson said, obviously trying to give Phineas a confidence boost.

"Thanks Adyson." Phineas said sincerely.

"No need for thanks, it's my job as Isabella's best friend to make sure you don't over think things like Valentine's day." Adyson explained with a smile.

Ferb sat silently during the exchange. He was more concerned with his drawing to be honest.

"So Ferb, are you going to the dance?" Adyson asked. She seemed to be over her awkwardness around him.

"I wasn't planning on it." Ferb replied honestly. He wasn't much for high school dances. He was more for playing a song in a Tavern and then having sex. Although he was sure he could probably find someone at a school dance to have sex with. There was no time of year where people were more desperate than on Valentine's day.

"You're missing out on great entertainment." Adyson told him, while flipping her hair. She wasn't flirting with him, but he could tell that she thought a lot of herself and was used to others feeling the same way.

"You are the entertainment." Phineas said looking up at her.

"No, the Fireside Girls are the entertainment. I'm just part of the group." Phineas rolled his eyes and smiled.

Ferb nodded. He really didn't give a shit.

"Isabella is also in the group, along with Katie, Holly, and Ginger." Adyson told Ferb.

"Sounds like a girl scout troop." Ferb said. It was meant as a negative statement, but Adyson just smiled.

"That's where we got the name. We all used to be Fireside Girls. There were a few other girls, but they aren't in the band." Adyson explained.

"Very fascinating." Ferb said uninterested.

"It would be if you saw us. Phineas sometimes gets involved too. Everyone loves to watch him and Isabella together on stage." Adyson told him, adding the last part slightly sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go turn this in." Phineas told them as he stood up and grabbed his drawing.

Adyson nodded, Ferb didn't show any signs that he'd heard him.

"If you get bored you should check the dance out." Adyson offered.

"I don't get bored at the Pike often." Ferb said easily.

"Understandable." Adyson said just as Phineas returned to the table.

Phineas sat down in his seat across from Ferb.

Ferb added a tiny bit of shading to his flag before setting his charcoal pencil down. He grabbed his picture and supplies, replacing the pencils before going to Miss Mulberry's desk and handing her his picture.

"Very nice Ferb. I hope to see more work like this throughout the year." The blonde said with a smile. Ferb only nodded before returning to his table, where Adyson was standing up to turn in her project.

Once she was gone Phineas looked up at Ferb.

"Do you want to come over tonight? We can play some guitar." The tone in Phineas' voice was slightly hopeful, but it was obvious that he expected Ferb's answer to be exactly what it was.

"No." Ferb said without hesitation.

"Okay." Phineas replied. He seemed disappointed, but it didn't sway Ferb's answer. Of course it didn't seem like Phineas thought it would.

Ferb had already decided he wouldn't be spending any more time with Phineas outside of school, not to mention he was going to the Turnpike that night.

Ferb didn't offer any explanation as to why he wouldn't come over. If he had it would have been a seemingly rude explanation.

Adyson sat down a few seconds later and took a look at Phineas, but by the time she looked at him he was smiling as though he hadn't been disappointed mere seconds earlier.

The bell rang not long after Adyson sat down, and the three teens stood up to leave the room. Ferb walked out the door first, not even sparing the other two a glance, not that he had the rest of the week.

He went straight to his locker and got the things he would need for the weekend. He was about to leave when Isabella walked up to him.

Isabella had continued to talk to him over the course of the week despite his disinterest in whatever she said. He thought she sensed his disinterest, but instead of being turned off by it she took it as a challenge to become his friend.

She wasn't succeeding.

"Hey Ferb, have you seen Phineas? I want to catch him before he leaves since my newspaper meeting got canceled." The girl explained while smiling. She was obviously ecstatic to have some time to spend with her boyfriend.

Ferb had a feeling Phineas knew Isabella's meeting was cancelled. It would explain why he had wanted to hang out. It was easy to see that Phineas tried to come up with reasons to not spend time with her. Ferb didn't understand how no one else noticed.

"Hey, Isabella!" Phineas called cheerfully, while walking over to his locker to join them.

Ferb nodded his head toward Phineas before shutting his locker and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Ferb walked away, ignoring the way Isabella and Phineas told him goodbye. He could vaguely hear Isabella telling Phineas her good news as he walked down the hall toward the exit.

Once he left the school he walked quickly toward his house. He didn't want Phineas and Isabella to catch up with him.

He made it home relatively quickly, and opened his front door, finding it unlocked, meaning that his father was home. He sat his backpack down on the floor, throwing his jacket on top of it. He walked around the house a little until he found his dad in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"Hey, dad." Ferb greeted.

Lawrence turned to face him and smiled. "Hello son. How was your day?"

"Was alright." Ferb answered, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a pack of Poptarts.

"Would you rather have a sandwich?" His father asked nodding toward the pack of Poptarts. Ferb shrugged putting the pack back.

Lawrence took out two more slices of bread and began making a second sandwich.

"What do you want to drink?" Ferb asked as he pulled out two plastic cups.

"Milk, if you please." His father requested.

Ferb poured the milk into both of their cups before going to sit down at the kitchen table with them.

"So have you made any friends this week?" His father asked innocently.

Ferb sighed and rolled his eyes. His father already knew his answer.

"You never know." Lawrence said, bringing their sandwiches to the table and sitting across the table from his son.

Ferb raised a brow at his dad. His dad then sighed. "Or maybe you do."

"Are you working late again?" Ferb asked his dad, trying to change the topic. He knew his dad felt bad that he didn't have any friends. He knew his dad felt like it was his fault he didn't want any.

"Probably, but I think I've just about got everything moved in and set up. Once I get back from the antique lamp convention Sunday I should be ready to open up shop." His father said happily.

Lawrence was leaving for an antique lamp convention early Saturday morning and coming home late Sunday night.

"You're going to be tired if you stay at the shop too late." Ferb told his father as he began eating his turkey sandwich.

"It'll be worth it in the end. Besides I can sleep on the plane," Lawrence explained as he too began eating. "What are your plans this weekend?"

Ferb knew his father didn't want to know the details. He just wanted to know when he'd be home.

"I'll be late tonight too. I'm working," he said. He knew when he mentioned that he was at least doing something that was productive it made his father a little less worried. He probably didn't realize that he had the most sex on the nights where he played in the band.

Everyone loved a guitarist, and the adrenalin he got from being on stage never failed to put him in the mood. He figured tonight would be a good night.

"Try not to stay out too late." His father said with concern in his voice.

"I won't." Ferb said looking at the table. He hated that he let his father down. And despite the fact that he did it often, it never really got any easier.

Lawrence finished the last of his sandwich before looking up at the antique cuckoo clock on the wall.

"I need to go. I'll see you Sunday. Bye son." Lawrence said standing up and patting Ferb's head.

Ferb threw out the rest of his sandwich once his dad was gone and pulled out a pack of Poptarts. His father made lousy sandwiches.

Once he finished eating and downed his milk he threw away his trash and walked up to his room. He wanted to sleep a little before he Left for the Tavern.

As Ferb drove down the street toward the Turnpike he couldn't help but wish he wasn't as far away as he was. He preferred the closer location that he had previously had. Of course he knew he would get used to it. He could always go to someone else's home. Or he could just break the speed limit to get them back to his house. And then there was always the option of just doing it in the car.

Once he arrived he parked his car and got out. It was a black ford and would have been a piece of crap had Ferb not fixed it up a long time ago. Now it looked like a very impressive piece of machinery.

Ferb grabbed his guitar case from out of his back seat and walked into the Tavern.

He was immediately immersed in the smell of smoke and took a deep breath. Smoking here was technically illegal, but so were a lot of the things that happened in the Tavern, such as the selling and distribution of drugs and moonshine. Hell, Ferb shouldn't even be allowed in the place. The cops had just given up so long ago on cleaning the place out. To them it was a home for the hopeless cases. Ferb couldn't say he disagreed.

He found his way to the bar, and the brunet man working the bar slid him a shot of scotch. Ferb nodded at him before downing it. The man was tall and had quite a few tattoos, and a slight scowl always remained on his face. He wore a leather vest with nothing underneath it. Ferb knew he was probably in his early thirties, but he looked older, most likely due to the amount of smoking, drinking, and probably drugs he done in his life. His name was Sid.

Ferb often got a shot on the house if Sid was working; the guy gave all of the band members a shot to start, but Ferb sometimes got them on nights he wasn't playing. Ferb thought Sid had a soft spot for kids.

After sliding his glass back down to Sid, Ferb went to meet up with the rest of the band. They met on a small stage that was in the bar. There were three other guys in the band; all of whom were significantly older than Ferb.

The lead singers name was Chuck. He was probably the oldest in the group, looking to be in his mid forties. His dark chestnut hair was starting to grey, and he had a thick mustache. He wore ripped jeans and a loose black t-shirt. His hair was slicked back and he looked as though he could pass for a character from Grease.

If Ferb had to pick who he liked most in the band it would be Chuck, although he didn't really care for any of them. Chuck was pretty much indifferent to what happened and was the sort of guy who had given up caring a long time ago. He was usually quiet until it came to singing, where he preferred to belt every lyric in a desperate sort of way. As though if he put himself into it enough his life would stop being the shit hole that a person had to assume it was.

The next person in the band was a guy named Blake Stine. He was the only one in the band whose last name Ferb actually knew. Blake, who usually went by Stine, was in his early thirties. He was noticeably skinny, and stood at 5'8, although his lanky body somehow gave off the appearance that he was taller. He had spiky dirty blonde hair and a sharply angled face. He looked intimidating despite his stature, and he only looked more so behind the set of drums.

Stine wasn't the kind of guy you wanted to be friends with. He was angry and bitter, and the story was that he had been since his wife left him for his brother three states over. He was the kind of guy who would see you having a bad day and then run out to kick your puppy and sleep with your mother.

The last guy in the band was a bassist who went by the nickname, Prophet. Ferb wasn't entirely sure why they called him Prophet, nor did he really care. He had heard several origins for the nickname in the three and a half years he'd gone to the Turnpike, but he still didn't know for sure.

Prophet looked almost Irish to Ferb. He had several freckles dotting his face, and his hair was a shade of red so dark that it was almost brown. He had wide green eyes and a crooked nose from one too many bar fights in his younger days. He too, looked to be in his thirties.

Prophet wasn't so much mean as he was honest to the tee. An insult from him tended to sting a little bit more due to the inevitable truth behind it. Ferb tried not to talk to him much. He never had anything positive to say about Ferb's life.

Ferb walked up to the other men and pulled out his electric guitar. Chuck and Stine were sitting on an amp, one smoking and the latter drinking. Prophet was to the side plugging in his bass, while holding his fag skillfully between his lips.

"Nice of you to show up Fletcher." Stine said downing the rest of his beer.

"Do I ever not?" Ferb asked as he plugged in his guitar.

"I just thought you might be hanging out with that red head again. Let him ride a few times didn't ya?" He asked attempting to get under Ferb's skin. "I knew you liked virgins, but damn Fletcher."

"Was a bloody good fuck." Ferb said with a shrug.

"Must have been. I mean three times? You haven't fucked anyone that many times since-" Ferb cut him off before he could finish.

"If you're jealous you can just say so. If he comes in again you can have him. Or if you'd prefer I'll pound your ass." Ferb said showing no signs of being bothered. He had a killer poker face.

"Sorry, I'm not into the whole fagging out thing. Keep your fucking fantasies to yourself." Stine said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Too bad, I'm sure the sex would have been so passionate." Ferb said, the sarcasm dripping from every word.

The only response he got was a raised middle finger.

By the time the confrontation was over the other guys in the band were ready to go on, and Sid was giving them a look that said to get their asses in gear.

"Let's get this show on the road." Chuck said signaling to Stine to get behind the drums and Ferb to make sure he was in tune.

Ferb strummed his guitar, proving it was in tune before Chuck walked up to the mike.

"Hey everyone, and welcome to The Turnpike Tavern. Have a drink, have a fuck, and have a fucking good time!" Chuck shouted before he started into the first song of the set list.

As the band played Ferb looked out at the crowd. The song they were playing was easy, and Ferb was more concerned with finding his next partner.

As he looked around he spotted a woman with long black hair and choppy straight bangs. She was slim and dressed scantily. As Ferb looked at her she turned and smiled. She was probably in her late twenty's, which was relatively young for the Turnpike.

Ferb smirked at her, and she gave a flirty smile in return. She walked over to the bar and ordered a drink, making sure to make eye contact every once in a while. One of the best things about the Turnpike was that he could usually have anyone he wanted.

Ferb was young, younger than he looked that was for sure, but it worked in his favor. People assumed he was in his twenties, which tended to be younger than most of the other guys. Most people who went to the Turnpike were in their thirties or early forties, so someone who was younger and more in shape tended to have first choice on whom to go home with. Plus younger people tended to want to sleep with someone close to their age. Ferb noticed at the Turnpike that once you hit a certain age it just didn't even matter who you went home with anymore.

Plus, regardless of anything else, Ferb was good at sex. He had caught on fast and early and had been impressing both women and men ever since.

He could see the women talking to Sid and looking over at him. She was probably asking about him, wondering if he could tell her any details. It wasn't a bad idea. With how many people everyone at the bar slept with it was a wonder everyone didn't have STD's. Ferb himself got tested every six months.

The only issue Ferb ever had was if someone realized he wasn't eighteen, which had only happened twice. He had never gotten in trouble though; cops didn't bother with the Turnpike anymore.

The set list went on for quite a few more songs. The girl Ferb had his eyes on had been hit on quite a few times, but she was simply accepting any drinks that were bought for her and then turning the guys down.

Once the set ended Ferb sat his guitar up against the corner and went over to the bar to find the girl. He had to play another set in thirty minutes, so he needed to close the deal.

"Hello," he said sitting next to the girl and smiling.

"Hello yourself," she said smiling flirtatiously.

"Well, I hate to be forward, but I have another set in thirty minutes. But if you're up for it, I'm all yours until then." Ferb offered.

"Then why are we wasting our time here?" She asked before standing up, her miniskirt riding up just a bit as she did, making Ferb smirk.

They walked out to the parking lot where she pointed to her car.

"I have to get up early in the morning. How do you feel about car sex?" She asked still smiling.

"The sooner I can take your clothes off, the better." Ferb replied, leaning up to kiss her roughly.

She then dragged him to her car before opening it and pushing him in with her on top. Ferb allowed the girl to climb on top of him as she pulled her tank top off over her head.

They stripped themselves of the rest their clothing quickly, both wanting to get to the actual act. The second Ferb put on his condom she was ready to go.

Within minutes she was panting heavily and moaning so loudly that Ferb was sure people in the parking lot could hear her. He knew beyond a doubt that she wasn't faking anything. He watched her face as she came undone.

It was always his favorite part of sex. He loved watching someone else come undone, knowing that he caused it. He loved knowing that he was the cause of their pleasure, that he could make someone feel that way. That he could make anyone feel good.

He heard her cry out and knew she had reached her peak. He moved his body faster against hers and within a minute he'd reached his too.

Once he came he lay down on the seat to give himself a minute to breathe.

Although the girl had already practically stopped moving, she had been holding herself up, but once Ferb finished she collapsed onto him.

"That was so amazing," she said breathing into Ferb's neck.

He smiled. It had been okay. There wouldn't be a second time, but it would keep him satisfied through the next set.

Because the girl was on top of him, he didn't reach for his clothes right away, but the second she lifted herself up he started to gather his clothes.

He pulled his boxers on first, followed by his jeans and shoes. He was practically dressed while she was still sitting, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you sure you have to play more? We could go back to my place." The brown eyed girl offered, still a little shaky.

"I'm sure. Besides, you said you have to get up early," Ferb said before sliding his shirt on over his head. "Thanks," he said before opening the car door and getting out before she could protest.

He walked toward the bar, pulling a pack of fags from his pocket, along with a lighter. He lit up his fag before inhaling deeply. So far the night was going well, hopefully it would continue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 7**

**Authors Note: You know, I really love writing Phineas' perspective in this. He really is a lot more interesting than Ferb is- at least for now. I just love that we're finally getting to the main issues in this story :) Also, I'd still like to know what you guys think on sex scenes. Do you want the full sex scenes here, or are you okay with going to DA? So far I've only had one person give an opinion. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Monday, February 10****th**

Mondays had never been Phineas' favorite day of the week. Phineas lived for the summer and during the school year weekends were as close to summer as it got. Of course sometimes Phineas didn't like the weekend either. Sometimes it didn't matter what the day was. It hadn't mattered lately.

Phineas felt a lot of stress as he got dressed and ready for class. He pulled on a dark red T-shirt with a black design on it before covering it with his orange zip up jacket. Phineas rarely didn't wear his jacket, especially not lately. He had been so stressed lately.

He tried to calm himself down as he looked in the mirror at himself. He'd like to give himself a pep talk, but he found that he could only give pep talks to other people. He sighed before he heard the chattering of his pet Platypus, Perry.

He smiled as he bent down to pet him.

"At least you always know how to make me feel better." Phineas said, smiling at the animal.

Perry simply chattered back before going to lie on Phineas' bed.

"See you later boy." Phineas said before walking downstairs to greet his mother. To face the world.

Once he made it downstairs he was greeted with the smell of Bacon.

"Good morning, Phineas." His mother said smiling, truly happy to see him.

"Morning mom." Phineas replied with a giant smile on his face.

"How did you sleep?" Linda asked as she put bacon on a plate, along with eggs and wheat toast.

"I slept great, how about you?" Phineas asked as his food was sat in front of him. He felt bad that his mother had went through the trouble of making food for him so early in the morning, especially since she wasn't having any.

"I slept alright. I was staying up awhile though. After I got back from the lamp convention I was too excited to sleep. I got a great new lamp." Linda told him as he ate breakfast.

"Cool. Where are you going to put it?" Phineas asked. He tried to make as much conversation as possible with his mother in the mornings. He knew her days weren't nearly as exciting without Candace around as often.

She and Jeremy lived together in an apartment across town near the university Candace was attending. Jeremy had graduated the year before, and Candace was finishing up her last semester.

They were also planning the wedding of the century; Jeremy had purposed on Christmas, and Candace was determined to get married in the summer. It only gave her six or seven months to plan, but if anyone could pull it off it was his sister. She had always been good at that kind of thing.

"I haven't decided yet. I think it would be most functional in the living room, but it would match the furniture in the den better." Linda explained. Phineas nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure it'll look great no matter where you put it." Phineas said with a smile.

Linda smiled. "You are too sweet," she said before kissing the top of her sons head.

Phineas smiled lightly. He wished he was as good as she thought he was.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"It looks like Isabella is here." His mother said with a grin.

His mom loved Isabella. She thought that the two of them made the perfect couple, of course most people thought that. After all, Isabella was perfect for him.

She was kind, brave, smart, funny, determined, beautiful, and, to top it all off, she was his best friend. How could anyone think they weren't perfect together?

Anyone who didn't think they were perfect together had something wrong with them. He undoubtedly had something wrong with him.

"I'll get the door." Phineas said as he moved to put his plate in the sink.

"I'll take your plate, you go get the door." His mother said intercepting his plate and taking it to the sink.

"Thanks mom," Phineas said smiling. "Bye, I love you."

"I love you too, honey. Have a good day!" She called as he went toward the door. He grabbed his backpack before opening the door to greet his girlfriend.

She was wearing a black and grey striped dress with a black studded belt around the middle. She also had on black boots and gold hoop earrings. She looked stunning.

"Hey," he said smiling at the girl in front of him.

"Hey yourself," she said smiling back at him.

Phineas couldn't help but feel inadequate standing in front of her. Isabella was always so flawless without even trying. She was the perfect girlfriend in all honestly. She was always there for him, she moved around her busy schedule to make room for him, she listened, and she didn't care how crazy he acted. And she loved him. She loved him so much.

He wished he could love her the way she loved him. He just had to keep telling himself that he would someday.

He would someday wake up and see her the way he was supposed to. He had to.

Phineas leaned in and kissed her cheek. Isabella smiled before looking around. She then pulled him in to kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back, trying to put as much feeling into it as she did. Once she pulled away, she grabbed his hand and they started to walk to school.

Phineas and Isabella had spent most of Friday night together. They had gone to Slushy Burger after school to eat and talk. They had caught up on what they had missed of each other during the week and just enjoyed one another's company.

After they had eaten they went on a walk around town, Phineas keeping his arm around Isabella protectively. They had spoken about the Valentine's day dance, and Phineas had chosen a few songs he would sing, along with a couple he and Isabella would sing together.

After that they had went to Isabella's house to watch a movie. They had snuggled together closely while they watched, sharing occasional kisses, until the end where things had gotten a little more heated. In reality they had only made out, but that was pretty heated to Phineas.

He and Isabella had exchanged promise rings on their sixth month anniversary during the summer between their freshman and sophomore year. They had both agreed that they wanted the first time to be special and that they wanted to wait.

Isabella wanted to wait until marriage because she believed they would make it that far. Phineas wanted to wait until he wanted to make it that far.

As they walked to school they made small talk for awhile until Isabella brought up a subject that made him uncomfortable.

"So, what do you think of Ferb?" Isabella asked easily.

Phineas reached his hand up to his shoulder, trying to remind himself that Isabella had no idea what had happened, but that did nothing to ease the guilt of the secret he was hiding.

"He's okay." Phineas said with a shrug. He didn't want to say much.

Isabella looked at him strangely.

"What?" Phineas asked, trying not to drop any nervousness into his voice.

"I know you said you didn't know him before last week, but… Are you sure you haven't met him before?" Isabella sounded uneasy with the question.

She was uneasy because she didn't believe Phineas would lie to her, because she had complete and total faith in him. It made him feel terrible as he scratched into his shoulder.

"Of course." Phineas said in his most convincing voice. It sounded good. It shouldn't sound so believable when he was telling such a big lie.

"Okay, I'm sorry I asked again, it's just… You seem different around him. It was like the only time you acted like yourself was when you first introduced him to me. After that it seemed like you ignored him. Did he say something to you?" She asked, clearly concerned.

"No, he didn't say anything to me. I guess I just get the feeling that he wants to be left alone." Phineas replied, feeling slightly better that at least half of his statement was true.

"I kind of get that, but I don't buy it," Isabella started, "No one wants to be completely ignored. Everyone wants to have friends and people to support them. I just don't get why he's acting like he doesn't."

"Maybe he just doesn't want us as friends." Phineas said, hoping Isabella would simply agree with him.

"I thought that might have been it at first, but he treats everyone how he treats us. He's all quiet with blunt answers and sarcasm. There has to be some reason he doesn't want to be friends with anybody." Isabella argued.

"Maybe he has friends in Winsplain and just doesn't want anymore." Phineas offered. Even he had to admit it was odd that Ferb didn't make friends with anyone. He understood why Ferb would avoid him, but why everyone else?

"Sounds like a story to investigate." Isabella said with a determined smile.

"No!" Phineas shouted before he caught himself. "I mean, he's the new kid, he doesn't need people digging up his life story. I'm sure he'll talk when he's ready."

Phineas couldn't help but fear what Isabella would find out if she went to Winsplain. If Ferb had slept with him it wasn't unlikely that he had slept with kids at his own school, or that the kids at least knew what Ferb did. Isabella could easily connect Ferb to the Turnpike Tavern, and if she connected that then she could connect him to it all. He couldn't let her find out.

"I guess you're right. It's not okay for me to get into his business. But I'd still like to know." Isabella admitted, dropping the subject as they arrived in front of the school.

"Yeah, me too." Phineas said as they walked up the stairs and into the building.

Once they walked into the building they headed to Isabella's locker first, since it was closer. Once they arrived and Isabella undid her lock she got her books out and put her pink backpack into her locker.

"I'll carry those for you." Phineas offered, holding out his hands.

"You don't have to do that." Isabella said smiling.

"I want to. I want to do something nice for my amazing girlfriend." Phineas said, trying to convince himself that the feeling in his stomach was butterflies and not something else.

"Well, I can't really resist an offer like that," she admitted before handing the red head her books and kissing his cheek.

Phineas smiled as they walked to his locker to get his things. Once they reached his locker Phineas gave Isabella back her books for a moment as he got his things out and put his orange backpack into his locker. He shut the door and reclaimed Isabella's books as they walked to history class.

They greeted Mr. Ray as they walked in and Phineas' heart almost stopped beating when he laid eyes on Ferb. The conversation with Isabella earlier had shaken him.

Ferb was wearing a pair of ripped up jeans with a black band t-shirt and a black leather jacket. The boy's earrings were shinning in the light, and his blank expression left Phineas unsure if Ferb had noticed him. Of course Phineas wouldn't be surprised if Ferb didn't notice him. Ferb wasn't exactly on the lookout for him.

Ferb wasn't supposed to go to school with him. They were supposed to have sex one time. Just once, because, God, Phineas had needed it. He had needed to let loose, lose control. He needed to stop trying to be good enough, just once.

But it hadn't been just once. Phineas had liked it too much. He had liked the way Ferb made him feel too much. The sex had made Phineas rack with pleasure, but it was more than that. It was the way Ferb knew exactly what he was doing and hadn't put any of the pressure on Phineas.

Phineas had heard about him from a couple of women talking on the street. They had been talking about the Turnpike and how there was this guy with green hair named Ferb who was a total sex god. They had talked about how he did men and women, about how he wasn't picky on who he had sex with, and how wanted he was. They mentioned that he was great with virgins. They said that to get a second time with Ferb you had to be beyond good in bed.

It had sounded so perfect. It was a guy who wouldn't judge him. Maybe the guy would even forget him among the other faces he had slept with. He could make Phineas feel good, and Phineas wouldn't have to worry about doing it a second time, because Ferb wouldn't give him the option. It was perfect.

Except that it wasn't. Except that once wasn't enough because lying beside Ferb in a bed held no pressure. Because Phineas wanted to do it again, and Ferb was willing. Because they had done it a second time. Because they had almost done it a third time. Because Phineas shouldn't have slept with Ferb in the first place.

Phineas took his seat, trying to ignore the way he wanted to turn around to face Ferb. There was a part of him that just wanted to play guitar with him. A part of him that just wanted a friend that wouldn't judge him or think lowly of him. But he could tell Ferb didn't want to be friends. Besides, after the last time Phineas went to his house it was obvious that Phineas couldn't just be his friend. He had kissed him in his garage with little regret.

He took a deep breath. It didn't matter what had happened with Ferb. He had made it clear Friday that they wouldn't be spending any more time together.

Phineas knew he should be happy about that. He could get back to the more important things, like spending time with his girlfriend, talking to him mom, and working on school stuff. He just needed to accept that things were over and that he couldn't change what he did.

Then he could stop being so stressed out. Except it was the things he needed to do that stressed him out. Sex with Ferb was the first thing to calm him in months. And he needed to stay calm. He needed to pull himself together before he really hurt himself.

Phineas scratched his shoulder as the class started. Phineas just wanted to get away from Ferb, or perhaps go to him. He was still trying to convince himself that the second answer was impossible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 8**

**Authors Note: Well if you wanted some background on Ferbs life and what Lawrence was doing instead of meeting Linda, this is the chapter for you! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, it really means a lot. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

As Isabella walked to second period she couldn't help but think back to her morning conversation with Phineas. It was strange. Isabella had always trusted Phineas, but something inside her told her not to. Every instinct in her body said that Phineas was lying to her.

She sighed as she walked into her math class and plopped down next to Adyson.

Isabella and Adyson were best friends and had been for years. They had known each other since they were little kids, and they had stayed close through it all.

Sure Isabella had other friends that she had kept since childhood, actually most of her friends she had kept from childhood, but none was better than Adyson.

Although the two girls were opposites, with Isabella being more the sweet, polite, girl next door type, and Adyson being more of the course, profane, party girl type, they just seemed to get each other.

"What's wrong?" Adyson asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Isabella answered, deciding that the conversation she had with Phineas was nothing to worry about.

"Want to talk about it?" Adyson asked.

"No, it's nothing big," Isabella said with a smile, "But I do want to let you know that Phineas picked some songs to sing at the dance."

"It's about time. I was starting to think he was going to tell us the day of." Adyson replied with a laugh.

"No," Isabella said with a laugh, "We just haven't had a chance to talk about it. We've both been pretty busy."

"As always." Adyson said with a roll of her eyes, although she too was smiling.

"A girl's job is never done." Isabella said as she opened her notebook.

"Fuck, tell me about it." Adyson said following suite and pulling out her notebook.

Isabella smiled. If anyone could make her feel better, it was Adyson.

As Ferb walked down the hallway toward study hall, he smirked. He had been having a pretty okay day.

His weekend had put him in a good mood, to start. Friday night he had played a couple of sets and had sex with three girls. He had even managed to return home seconds before his father, which had made his dad happy.

Ferb had then spent Saturday morning reading some of the books he had been saving for a quiet day. Then he had spent almost all of Saturday night at the Turnpike. He had drank, smoked, and had his fill sexually. He had slept with five different people, four women and one man. None of them had been worth a second go, but it had still been a good deal of sex.

Ferb was glad that new people seemed to fill in and out of the Turnpike on the weekends. Sure there were some people who were always around, but there were also a good number of new people coming in every week, only to never return. It helped that there was a fairly large college not far from Winsplain. When college parties weren't cutting it, the Turnpike was the place to be.

He had then spent most of Sunday sleeping from his late night. He didn't really get hangovers anymore; he had seemed to build up immunity to them. Sometimes Ferb thought he should be looking for a liver on the black-market for when his undoubtedly failed. Of course if his lungs should give out first due to the cancer that would probably arrive in his future, the search for a liver would be mute.

Once he woke up Sunday, he went down stairs to read and wait for his father to return. His father had returned happy. He was ready to open shop the following day, and he had got a new lamp shade. He had also mentioned a dispute with a woman over a lamp, but his father had given it to her since he was a gentleman. Ferb could tell that the lamp 'dispute' hadn't really been a dispute. His father just needed a way to talk about the woman without saying what he was really thinking.

Ferb figured he had liked the woman, but he would never come out and say it. More than that he probably knew that it was silly to think of a woman who he had met after taking a plane; she could live anywhere in the country.

Still Ferb was glad his father had a good time meeting the woman. He had gone on to say they shopped around a little together as they discussed the lamps.

Lawrence hadn't really dated since the divorce from his wife, Rhegan, when Ferb was twelve. Ferb didn't acknowledge her as his mother.

Lawrence and Rhegan had been having marital issues for a long time. The couple had gotten married when they were both twenty-two and fresh out of college, although to Rhegan being married didn't necessarily mean settling down. Rhegan loved Lawrence, but she also loved to have a good time. She went out with her friends and drank a lot, which was okay with Lawrence. They were young, and Lawrence enjoyed dancing and a bit of social drinking. He was actually very attracted to the Scottish woman's wild side.

Problems started when Rhegan got pregnant.

She had made it abundantly clear that she didn't want to keep the baby, but Lawrence fought her on it, saying that if she didn't he would leave her. In the end she kept the baby. Of course she wasn't a good mother, not even when Ferb was still in the womb.

Rhegan still had occasional drinks, and she never really stopped smoking. It was a miracle that Ferb didn't have anything wrong with him health wise.

Once Ferb was born things didn't get any better. Lawrence had to work a lot to support his wife and newborn child and wasn't home often. What he didn't know was that neither was Rhegan.

Ferb's grandparents on Lawrence's side played a huge part in raising Ferb. For the first year they were almost always with Ferb. It was actually his grandfather who had nicknamed him Ferb, after having misheard Lawrence say his name was Ferguson, and thinking he had said Ferbuson. Since then he had been Ferb.

Ferb's grandparents knew Rhegan wasn't ready to be a mother, and they were trying to ease her into it. However, after the first year they started helping less and less, allowing Rhegan to start doing more. Well, actually less.

Once Ferb's grandparents weren't around she was able to spend less time with Ferb. She could put him in his crib and go do whatever she wanted.

By the time Ferb was two he was doing almost everything himself. His father would leave for a business trip on Friday, and Rhegan would leave not long after, leaving Ferb to fend on his own.

Ferb learned quickly to use the toilet, because if not there would be weekends where he would get rashes from not getting his diaper changed. He also learned how to get into the fridge so that he could get food and, to go a step further, he figured out how to use the microwave.

Rhegan would come home on Sunday and clean whatever messes Ferb had made. She would then scold him for making them. When his father returned she would pretend she had been with her son all weekend.

At that age Ferb didn't realize just how bad the situation was. He knew it wasn't normal because his mother had to lie to his father about it, but he never said anything. He just did his best to learn fast. He wanted to make his mum happy. She never seemed happy around him.

Things went on like that for a long time. By the time Ferb was four Rhegan had started to bring other men over on the weekend. She was beautiful and never had trouble getting someone to come over.

Most of the time the men ignored Ferb completely, but there had been incidents where men hadn't. There had been a few circumstances where the men paid too much attention to Ferb.

The first time it had happened, the man had waited for Ferb's mum to fall asleep. The man had walked into Ferb's room where he was reading. He had already learned how.

Ferb had been confused, but the man sat down next to him and asked if he wanted him to read the book to him. Ferb got a bad feeling from the man. He had replied that he knew how to read.

The man had smiled and said that Ferb must have been very smart for his age. Ferb hadn't replied, the man was making him feel uneasy. He had then told Ferb that his name was Daniel and that he'd love for Ferb to read to him.

Ferb had eyed him nervously, but the man was smiling. Ferb had begun to read, and that was when the man had pulled Ferb into his lap, saying that he wanted to see the pictures better. His hand was positioned very high on Ferb's leg.

Even at the age of four Ferb knew that wasn't okay. He acted as though he was turning the page before he bolted out of the man's lap, running as fast as he could, screaming bloody murder as he went to hide in the cabinets under the sink.

He climbed under the sink, still screaming. The man opened the door, trying to calm Ferb down, when Rhegan had walked into the room looking pissed.

The man had immediately stood up and left the house, ignoring the questions Rhegan threw at him.

Once he had gone Rhegan looked under the sink to see Ferb crying. She had told Ferb to come out, and he listened. She asked him what happened and he had simply said the man touched him.

She slapped him, grabbed his face and pulled it up to her. She told him to never say that again. She told him to never tell his daddy about it. He never did, but that was the night Ferb started to hate his mother.

Ferb had never actually been sexually abused, but there had been two more instances after the first. He blamed his mother for letting them in the house, for not protecting him. He started to beg his father not to leave on the weekends.

Lawrence never found out why Ferb begged him to stay. To this day he thought it was because she was neglecting him, but that had never been what made Ferb hate her, although it didn't make him happy either.

The final straw for Lawrence after he began finding clues that his wife was being neglectful, was when she slapped Ferb. His mother hadn't meant for his father to see her do it, but he had. But the reason it was the final straw wasn't just because she slapped him, it was because he didn't even flinch, as though that sort of thing had happened before. As though it happened often.

Lawrence had filed for divorce the next day. He had tried to talk to Ferb about it, but Ferb wasn't really willing to say anything. He had no intention of telling his father he'd been cheated on, or how much danger he himself had been put in.

In the end the divorce went smoothly. There was no custody battle. Rhegan had no interest in fighting for Ferb when she had only put up with him in the first place for Lawrence.

Since then Lawrence hadn't really had a real relationship. Anything past a date or two was unheard of.

Ferb knew it was partially his fault that his father didn't date. It was hard to find someone his age that had kids, or was open to having a step-son; it was even harder when that stepson was Ferb.

Ferb didn't exactly scream 'friendly', mostly because he wasn't. Lawrence never hid that he had a son, and usually if he was going to go on a date with someone they'd end up meeting Ferb.

Women with children immediately got the impression that Lawrence was a bad father. Everything from the way Ferb dressed to the tone he used when he spoke made the women think he was a trouble maker. Of course they were right. From there they were afraid that Ferb would badly influence their children and simply ended things with Lawrence.

Woman without children were a little different. Ferb typically made them realize that they didn't want children. Ferb could be rude, and he tended to come and go as he pleased.

He had gotten better over the years, but Lawrence hadn't gone on a date since Ferb was fourteen. It was as though he had given up the idea of having someone and his son. Lawrence never brought it up though.

A part of Lawrence believed he deserved to be alone for never noticing what his wife did to his son. Lawrence could never forgive himself for not noticing.

However, even with all of that pushed aside, the woman at the lamp convention had made Lawrence happy, and made Ferb happy for him. Ferb had never wanted to punish his father; he just didn't know how to not ruin things for him.

Either way the weekend had treated Ferb well, with Sunday ending with Lawrence deciding where to set up his new lamp shade and then the two men sitting back on the couch to watch the history channel together.

All in all it was an almost ideal weekend.

Then the current day hadn't been so bad. During history he hadn't spent much time talking to Phineas or Isabella. Both seemed to be silent and thinking, allowing Ferb to relax. Phineas hadn't said a word to him in English, and he had corrected the teacher on some of her grammar mistakes, leading to him going to sit in the office and not having to go to French. He and the principal then had a lovely discussion about the importance of grammar.

Some days it felt like all Ferb could do was win.


	10. Chapter 10

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 9**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry I'm late with this chapter. I've been having some technical difficulties. Anyway, WARNING, this does contain a het sex scene. I've marked points in this where you can skip if you'd rather not read it. Also, this is the last het sex scene I've written and is likely to be one of the last.**

* * *

Buford and Baljeet were sitting side by side in their psychology class, speaking silently back and forth.

"Do you think there is something wrong with Isabella?" Baljeet asked Buford as the two of them flipped through their book. They had a project due Wednesday that they were given class time to work on, but they had finished it Sunday night upon Baljeet's insistence.

Buford shrugged. "I don't know. Is there a reason something should be wrong?" Buford asked as he doodled skulls in his notebook.

"I do not know. She just seemed different today. I thought something might be bothering her." Baljeet told him.

"Eh, maybe she and Dinner-bell got into it." Buford threw out. He hadn't noticed anything off with Isabella, but it's hard to notice things about people when they're struggling to put sentences together in the right language.

"I do not think it would be something like that. We would have heard if they fought, would we not?" Baljeet asked, wondering if his friends would keep a big fight from him.

"Yeah, probably." Buford answered with a shrug.

"Plus, I do not know what they would be fighting about. They never fight." Baljeet said almost as though he envied them.

"Just means they aren't talking about stuff." Buford said with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Or that they just have nothing to fight about." Baljeet argued.

Buford simply sighed in response.

"Are you coming over tonight? There is a 1,000 ways to die marathon on." Baljeet asked, changing the subject.

"Am I allowed over?" Buford asked with a slight frown.

"My parents will not be home." Baljeet said a bit nervously.

"You're gonna lie to your parents?" Buford asked half surprised and half happy.

"I am not going to lie; I am just not going to mention anything to them." Baljeet said in defense.

"Sure," Buford said with a smirk that made Baljeet scowl. "But yeah. I'll be over."

Baljeet smiled in response.

He wished his parents could understand how happy he was when he was with Buford.

* * *

As Adyson walked into her art class later that day she saw Phineas and Ferb already at their table. Miss Mulberry hadn't told anyone what their next assignment was so the boys had nothing in front of them.

They weren't really looking at each other, but that wasn't unusual.

It was strange though. Phineas would usually talk to anyone and was always able to come up with conversations. However, he seemed to be a little quiet whenever he was around Ferb. Adyson wondered if he could tell what kind of guy Ferb was.

Adyson knew Ferb hadn't said anything to anyone about them, or about his sexual escapades in general. If he had it would be the talk of the school by now.

Adyson was past being nervous around Ferb. She would admit that when she first saw him she had freaked out a little. It would ruin her if people knew she went to the Turnpike for sex. The only person who knew about what had happened was Katie.

Adyson hadn't even told Isabella about what happened with Ferb; she couldn't bear to. Isabella was always on Adyson about how often she had sex and with how many guys she had been involved with. She felt too ashamed to admit to her best friend that she had sex with a complete stranger. It didn't help that Isabella was a virgin and was waiting to marry Phineas to change that.

Things had happened last year. She had been having sex with a few different guys, and she wasn't satisfied. She had found it embarrassing to admit at the time, but she just didn't enjoy sex. And to make things worse she was starting to wonder if she even liked guys. She was starting to wonder if she just didn't like sex, or if she just didn't like who she was having it with.

She had opened up to Katie about not being satisfied with sex, but had kept her sexual preference questions to herself. She'd just made it out as though the guys she was with weren't good at what they were doing.

Katie had given her the obvious answer of 'do it yourself', but that wouldn't answer the big question. She had pressed that she wanted it to feel good with a guy.

Katie had been the one to tell her about the Turnpike. She herself had never been there, but she had an older sister who waitressed with some women who went there. Katie had told her that she should only go there if she was desperate, but that her sister's coworkers seemed satisfied.

Katie had also proclaimed that if she did go, it wouldn't change the way she saw her, but she still seemed a little worried.

But all the same Adyson had decided to go. That was when she met Ferb Fletcher.

**(FLASHBACK)**

When Adyson reached the Tavern she took a deep breath. She wasn't used to this sort of thing. Usually popular boys at school flocked to her and she just chose one. This was a different kind of thing.

She had pulled her hair into a ponytail and worn a short green dress with black leggings under it. Her heels were high and her makeup looked good.

She was confident in most areas, and she knew she just had to tell herself that this was no different. So she did.

She walked in confidently. The bar was so full of smoke that she almost gagged. Last time she checked it was illegal to smoke in a public place. She caught her breath quickly and looked around. People looked intimidating, and yet they still managed to dress in a way that screamed they wanted to fuck.

There were plenty of guys around, and Adyson felt slightly overwhelmed, not to mention too young to be there.

She decided to walk over to the bar and sit down to think; she hoped she wouldn't get carded and thrown out. Once she sat down a man with tattoos and a black vest came over to her.

"What do you want?" He asked with a scowl on his face, despite his neutral tone.

"Uh," she started only to be interrupted by a woman sitting a seat away from her.

"She isn't old enough to drink, Sid." The woman said. She had thick brown hair and eyes that were a pale green. She was dressed in a black tank top and tight jeans.

"Ah, no shit?" The man asked with sarcasm thick in his tone. "She ain't old enough to be in a bar, but if she wants to play grownup and has cash to back it up, I don't really give a fuck."

The woman scowled in reply.

"You want something or not?" The man asked her once again.

"Rum and coke," she threw out. She had been to parties where she had drunk; she just hadn't expected to be served.

He seemed to try and smile, but it still looked like a scowl, as he went to make her drink.

The woman beside her turned to look at her and looked her up and down.

"This isn't a place for little girls." The woman spit out at her.

"Good thing I'm not a little girl." Adyson said, venom filling her voice.

"You look like you're dressed up for the fuckin' prom. Why don't you go home and cuddle with the quarterback?" The woman said as though she thought Adyson was a joke.

Sid came back then and sat Adyson's drink down. Adyson pulled money out of the pocket of her dress and slammed it down without looking at him.

"I already fucked the quarterback and he was a little overrated to tell you the truth," Adyson replied with a snotty tone. "So I figured I'd come to the pike and see if the guys here know what the fuck they're doing. Do you have a problem with that?" Adyson asked.

The woman smirked at her.

"Well aren't you a little shit?" The woman said downing her shot and signaling for another. She seemed to mean the question rhetorically.

Adyson didn't say anything so the two of them sat drinking calmly for a few seconds.

She wasn't sure if the woman was okay with her now, but she knew she needed to ask someone around for advice. She decided to see what the woman would tell her.

"So who here is a good fuck?" Adyson asked looking around.

The woman smirked before looking around, but stopping her eyes at the door where two men were walking in.

"You'll want the green haired one," she said with no hesitation.

Adyson looked over to see the man. He looked like he was in his early twenties, and he was gorgeous. Of course the man that leaned over to lick the side of his neck distracted her from that.

"The one with a man attached to his neck?" Adyson asked, wondering if the older woman was shitting her.

"Fletch has never been picky," The woman explained downing another shot. "But he's an amazing fuck. He's polite, wears a rubber, and doesn't get attached."

"Sounds pretty good." Adyson replied watching him distance himself from the man he walked in with as he walked toward a small stage.

"Yeah, just try not to get your feelings hurt." The woman told her.

"Why would I get my feelings hurt?" She asked.

"'Cause you probably think you're a big deal, and he'll show you different. He doesn't fuck twice, unless the other person is just as good as he is. Just look out for your ego when he acts like the sex wasn't worth shit." The brunette explained.

"I don't plan on fucking him a second time anyway." Adyson said offended. This woman had no idea who she was. Adyson had had sex with plenty of guys, and she was good. If anything she would be the one not wanting a second time. She just wanted to see if he could make her orgasm.

"That's good," the woman said as she stood up, "Catch him after this set. Be quick, other people will want him."

Adyson nodded before watching the woman walk over to a blond man who instantly led her to the bar door.

Adyson sipped at her drink while she watched the band play. Fletch looked like a catch. He was younger looking than the other people at the bar, and he seemed to carry an air of confidence with him.

Adyson was usually just as confident, but at the moment she was starting to doubt herself. Maybe she shouldn't be there. Maybe she was just the prom queen type who didn't belong in a place like this. Maybe she should just keep doing what she'd been doing.

God, she could already imagine the look in Isabella's eyes if she ever found out. Adyson was promiscuous, but she had never slept with a complete stranger.

She shouldn't be here. But she was. She needed to find out once and for all. She looked up at the guitarist and wondered if he was really that good. She wondered if it'd be weird to have sex with him. As she looked up at him, he caught her eye and smirked.

Adyson tried to look confident as she smiled back, but a part of her knew she didn't pull it off. Luckily, the man didn't seem to care based on his expression.

She hoped his occasional glances at her meant he wanted to have sex with her.

Adyson waited for the music to end before she got up and walked toward him. She wished she had drank more; she could've used the liquid courage as she approached him.

"Hi," she said once she reached him walking off the stage.

He nodded.

She stood silent for a second and was about to say something before he opened his mouth.

"Fuck?" He asked simply, as though he was trying to skip the forced, boring conversation.

"Yeah." Adyson said looking into his eyes. They were a deep shade of green.

"Did you drive here?" Fletcher asked.

"No," Adyson replied honestly, hoping it wouldn't be a problem.

He simply nodded and ushered for her to follow him. She walked behind him, following him out of the bar and stepping into the parking lot. He led her to a car and unlocked the door before signaling for her to get in. She took a deep breath before complying.

There was no going back once she shut the car door, at least not as far as she was concerned.

He started the car, and they pulled out of the parking lot and started driving. Adyson half wondered where they were going, but she didn't ask. It took about five minutes for Fletcher to pull the car into the parking lot of an apartment complex.

He parked the car and got out, and she did the same. He led her into the building and up the stairs before walking down a hall and stopping in front of a door. He unlocked it calmly before opening it and letting her inside first. She walked in and quickly looked around. It looked like a nice place.

Before she had much time to think about his home, he had his mouth pressed to hers. She kissed back, timidly at first before she became comfortable. He kissed her as he pushed her back farther into the apartment. Adyson allowed him to do so as she took off his jacket as they walked. They both kicked off their shoes, he with slightly less struggle than she had.

He felt good pressed against her. His lips worked against hers in a skilled way, and his tongue moved in ways that no other mans had.

She ended up pressed against a door, which the green eyed boy took a moment to open, before she ended up pushed into a bedroom and then down on a large bed.

They continued to kiss for a minute before the boy rose up for a moment to slide his t-shirt off. He then began kissing down her neck, nipping lightly, making sure not to leave any marks.

Adyson began breathing deeply as she ran her hands down his muscular back. She leaned her head farther back, allowing the man's lips more access. He kissed down to her shoulder before she moved his hands to her hips to remove her dress.

He took that as a sign to slide the dress up and over her head, leaving her in her black tights and a lacey black bra.

Ferb then moved down to pull off Adyson's tights, only to reveal a pair of lacey black underwear that matched her bra.

Fletcher looked up at her and smirked.

"Pull 'em down stud." Adyson said, her voice shakier than she would have liked.

**~Sexy-Time A.K.A skip if you don't want to see sex~**

"My pleasure," he replied as he slid them down while holding eye contact. Adyson only held his eyes for a second before looking up at the ceiling. Once her panties were off she expected for the green haired boy to come back up to eye level, but instead she felt something wet and hot enter her.

Her eyes went wide as Fletcher's tongue licked inside her. She gasped softly. She had only had a boy do this one other time, and he hadn't been very good at it.

His tongue licked fiercely at her.

Adyson had never felt so much pleasure in her life as she let out a moan. As he licked at her, she quivered, not able to do anything but thread her hands through his hair. She continued to moan as his tongue moved faster and faster. She began to feel a buildup. She was going to orgasm.

He seemed to realize this as he gripped her hips and licked harder. A second later she felt it and let out a moan that sent the others to shame.

Once her orgasm was over she laid taking deep breaths as Ferb kissed his way back up to her lips. By the time he reached her lips she had regained her breath and was able to kiss him back. His mouth tasted like her, but she could care less. She felt so good.

She heard the man reach over to his nightstand drawer and open it. She opened her eyes to see him pull out a condom, before shutting the drawer. They kissed as he opened the condom and slipped it over his already hard cock.

Once it was on, he positioned himself over her. He began kissing her neck as he thrusted into her. She relaxed as he thrusted into her. She wasn't expecting him to be any different than any other guy she had been with, but she was disappointed that he wasn't.

She thought she was done with the pleasurable part of the night, but then Fletcher started moving around. It took her a second to realize that he was trying to find an angle that she would like.

It surprised her, but she wasn't expecting much. Finally as he raised one of her legs to be on his shoulder she felt him hit her G-spot. She let out a shallow moan, letting the man on top of her know that it felt good.

He smirked as he began thrusting into her hard and fast. As he slid in and out of her, he seemed to hit her G-spot on every other thrust. After awhile she felt another build up and began to thrust against him even quicker.

As they thrusted against each other, Adyson looked up at Fletcher. His eyes were concentrated, and there was a bead of sweat on his brow. He only thrusted into her once more before she felt her second orgasm of the night.

She screamed out as she felt herself come undone a second time. After she did, she could swear the man above her started thrusting even faster.

He pushed into her a few more times before she felt him come, shallowly thrusting as he did.

**~Sexy-Time Over~**

Once he was done he laid down beside her. They both breathed shallowly for a few seconds before he sat up and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his nightstand. He pulled one out of the pack and lit it up with a lighter that had been sitting beside the pack of cigarettes.

He began smoking, reaching up to open the window that was over his bed. He turned his head toward it and began smoking out the window.

Adyson felt like she had ran a marathon. She felt so warn out, but at the same time she felt so satisfied. She had never had sex like that before; it had never felt so good. She didn't know what she really thought about the man smoking out the window, but she knew he had made her feel good.

A few seconds later he stood up, rubbing the cigarette out on his windowsill beforehand.

He began to get dressed again, putting on his boxers without looking at her.

Adyson sat up, hoping she sounded calmer than she thought she did.

She grabbed her dress from the floor, slipping it on over the bra that Fletcher had never taken off. She found her underwear at the same time that the British man had finished getting dressed.

As she slipped on her panties, he picked up her tights and sat them beside her.

"Do you need a ride back to the bar?" The man asked. He was clearly going back.

He didn't look nearly as satisfied as she did, although he didn't look unhappy.

"N-no. I'm good." Adyson said as she finished getting dressed. Her knees felt wobbly.

He nodded at her and waited for her to get up and follow him. She picked up her shoes once she left the room and entered the living room. Fletcher also stopped to put his shoes back on. Once their shoes were back on, they continued to the door.

Once they were outside, he locked his door, and they walked down the stairs. Once they got outside the building, Ferb gave Adyson a simple wave before he got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Adyson started walking toward the bus stop that was just down the street. A part of her felt satisfied in a way that she never had before, but another part felt embarrassed.

The woman had been right about Fletcher not being impressed. He certainly hadn't been. She had just had sex with a stranger, and she had been bad at it. She had never been bad before. Of course she had never felt that good before.

She sighed as she reached the bus stop. She would never do that again. It had felt good, but her ego really couldn't take the look Fletcher had given her, or the way she had acted.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Adyson shook her head as she began walking to her table. She sat down next to Phineas and smiled. She may have been humiliated when she had had sex with Ferb, but that was behind her. She was confident, and she believed that if she ever had sex with him again she would blow his mind.

Of course she never planned to sleep with Ferb again. She had figured things out and had no intention of sleeping with the British boy ever again. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 10**

**Authors Note: Well, more of Phineas' history for you guys. Also, we are getting close to the part of the story where Phineas and Ferb start really interacting. I promise it's coming. Actually there's some in the next chapter. Anyway, I'd love to know what you guys are thinking! Please review and let me know!**

* * *

Phineas tried not to pay too much attention to Ferb as he turned to greet Adyson with a wave and a smile.

He wanted to ask Ferb to hang out again, but he knew the answer would be no. He knew Ferb didn't want to be friends with him. It wasn't even as though Phineas wanted to be his friend, at least not anymore than he wanted to be friends with anyone else, but he felt good around Ferb.

He felt like he didn't have to try so hard. He wished he could make Ferb feel good enough to want to be around him. He thought he had done that during sex.

Sex had worked as a distraction for him. Phineas felt so much guilt for it, but it had felt so relieving. While it was happening he felt so much better. He wanted it again. He wanted it from Ferb.

He had first heard about Ferb months ago when he and his mom had been going through Winsplain on their way to the bank. His mother, Linda, had wanted to transfer her account from the bank in Winsplain to a bank of the same branch in Danville.

It had been a nice day so when Linda went into the bank Phineas had stayed outside to walk around a little, although he had promised his mother he wouldn't go far. He had heard two women, perhaps in their mid thirties, talking as he walked by. He hadn't meant to listen to their conversation, but they weren't being quiet.

He remembered the conversation exactly.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"So you finally got nailed by Ferb Fletcher?" A tall bleach blonde woman, with her brown roots badly showing, asked a shorter woman standing beside her.

"Yeah, and it was just as great as you said it would be." The woman said while flipping her naturally blonde hair over her shoulder.

Phineas hadn't said anything as he stepped around them on the sidewalk. It sounded like some guy that got around had done another woman.

"I told you, he might be young, but mmm, does he know what he's doing." The first woman said.

"I heard the drummer say he was still in high school. I don't know if it's true, but at the Turnpike I wouldn't be surprised." The second woman said with a smirk.

"Who knows? All I know is they say he's good, clean, bi, and great with virgins." The first woman replied.

"As if you care if he's good with virgins!" The second woman squealed as they both began laughing.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Phineas had heard their conversation and had kept it in the back of his mind. He had looked up the Turnpike out of curiosity and found out that it was a tavern. At the time he had simply toyed with the idea of having sex with a stranger in a bar.

That would be ridiculous. How could you enjoy something as intimate as sex, with a stranger?

But he kept thinking about it. He kept hearing the words the women said. This guy, Ferb Fletcher, he was good, he was bi, he was good with virgins.

Phineas told himself he was just curious, but he knew that was a lie. Then he told himself he would never cheat on Isabella.

He figured finding out more about the guy wouldn't hurt.

So he spent some time in Winsplain. He would go after school while Isabella was busy with the newspaper, and he would make up plans to keep Buford and Baljeet away from his house.

At first he walked around Winsplain, hoping to hear any mention of the Turnpike. He would walk past the tavern occasionally, but it didn't look busy during the day. He never dared to go in and look around.

He did this quite a few times before, with a stroke of luck, or perhaps bad luck, he saw one of the women he had heard talking about Ferb Fletcher.

He had an internal battle about whether or not to approach her, but in the end he decided he had too. He might not get another chance, and he hadn't been spending so much time in Winsplain for no reason.

He walked fast to catch up to her on the street and tapped her on the shoulder. The fake blonde turned around to face him and gave him a strange look.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"No, not exactly," Phineas started, "I-I… A few weeks ago I heard you and some other woman talking about a place called the Turnpike. I wanted to ask some questions." He was embarrassed. He wondered if she could tell.

She looked at him strangely. "Are you a freakin' cop?" She asked offended.

"What?! No! I'm only seventeen!" Phineas shrieked shaking his hands.

The woman nodded.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked curiously.

"Just… You mentioned a guy who goes there. I think Ferb Fletcher was his name." Phineas said while scratching his shoulder.

The woman immediately smiled up at him. "Oh, you want to know about Ferb?" She asked suggestively.

"I'm a little curious," he admitted.

"Look, he's a hot cookie. He's amazing in bed, but as far as I know it's one shot per customer. So if you're looking for someone to sleep with no-strings attached he's your man," she filled him in.

Phineas nodded. "You also said something about him being good with… Virgins." Phineas felt so uncomfortable. He shouldn't be talking about losing his virginity to a guy when he had a beautiful girlfriend who was willing to wait for him.

"Honey, no need to be embarrassed, everyone loses it sometime. And he's great with virgins. I've heard the guys down there laughing at him because he actually likes them," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, well, okay." Phineas replied with every intention to walk away. The conversation felt like cheating. He shouldn't be talking about this guy.

"He's gorgeous," she continued, "He's tall and really muscled. He's got green hair and eyes, and to top everything off, he's British."

She talked about him as though he was the best looking guy she had ever seen. Phineas was curious if he really looked that good. He was curious about a lot of things.

"If you decide you want to give him a go, he's around most weekends. Just get his attention quick. You won't be the only one wanting him." The girl said before waving and taking off down the street.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Phineas should regret tracking Ferb down, but he just can't. He felt better around him. And the sex had felt good. It hadn't been as degrading as he had thought it would be, but that was probably because Ferb didn't look at him like he should be embarrassed.

Ferb never really showed much emotion, but Phineas could tell somehow that Ferb had never looked down on him the two times they had had sex. The only emotions he could ever read were amusement and satisfaction.

He missed those looks. He needed them.

He needed them so bad. He needed them to counteract the looks his mother and Isabella gave him. The looks that he didn't deserve. With Ferb he had earned those looks.

He looked at Ferb briefly. Ferb's face was expressionless, and his green eyes looked a little darker than usual.

Ferb noticed Phineas looking at him and raised an eyebrow at him. Phineas just lightly shook his head and looked away. Ferb's expression didn't change.

Phineas inwardly sighed.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

Phineas was about to start talking to Adyson when Miss Mulberry walked into the room with a bright smile on her face.

"Good afternoon class! I can tell you're all eagerly awaiting our next assignment, so here it is! We're going to be using watercolors! I want you all to spend today getting a feel for it, and tomorrow I'll tell you what you'll be painting! Enjoy!" She announced, her long flowing skirt flying around as she moved.

The kids all got up and grabbed their supplies. It was going to be another typical art class.

Phineas just wanted something to change. He just wasn't sure what yet.

Art class went by slowly for Ferb. He didn't really care for watercolors. He could also feel Phineas trying not to look at him.

It was uncomfortable. Ferb managed to ignore it as he painted a picture of a barn for the simple sake that it was easy to paint. When the bell rang, he couldn't have been happier. He got up quickly and put his supplies away before walking out the door, not sparing a look to Phineas or Adyson.

His day had been pretty good, and he intended to keep it that way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 11**

**Authors Note: Not much to say on this one. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**February Friday 14th**

The days seemed to go on normally up until Friday. Ferb was starting to get the point across to Phineas and friends that he was not one of them. He rarely spoke to any of them during class and spent most of his lunch period smoking.

Even though he only had art class with Phineas and Adyson, it always seemed to bother him the most. It was probably because Phineas was right in front of him and could never quite keep his face natural. He went from looking normal, to anxious, to blank, with several other emotions thrown in.

Ferb tried to ignore it, but it was distracting. Phineas was an odd one.

Then there was Adyson. She was over any nervousness she had previously held and had moved onto being overconfident to the point that it drove Ferb insane. She was arrogant and had started talking more and more. It was better than if Ferb had been left alone with Phineas, but she was still starting to get on his nerves. Especially about the stupid Valentine's day dance.

"The dance is going to be great. The set list is so beyond perfect. We are going to kill it." Adyson was once again talking about the dance, but luckily Phineas was entertaining her while Ferb worked on his watercolor painting. They were making landscapes.

"I know. This is going to be one of your best shows." Phineas said with a bright smile.

"Personally I can't wait to hear that song you and Isabella wrote. She says it's amazing." Adyson said elbowing Phineas in a friendly way.

"Yeah, she's really excited about it." Phineas said scratching his neck. Ferb had started assuming it was a nervous habit.

"Like you're not. You love being on stage just like the rest of us." Adyson said rolling her eyes.

Phineas smirked in response.

"So, Ferb, are you coming to the dance yet?" Adyson asked turning her attention to Ferb.

Ferb sighed.

"I'm still not going." Ferb answered bluntly.

"You should reconsider." Adyson said in a sing-song voice.

"I have plans." Ferb said with agitation clear in his voice.

"Plans can be broken." Adyson argued with a smirk on her face.

"They can be, but my plans are more fun than yours." Ferb said looking up angrily.

"Please, you have no idea how kids at Danville High party. I'm sure you can have just as much 'fun' here." Adyson said with suggestion in her voice.

Phineas looked confused for a second. He obviously didn't know that Ferb had slept with her.

"If I swing by, will you shut the bloody fuck up?" Ferb asked in a happy tone that betrayed his words.

"As a matter of fact, I will." Adyson said with a huge smile on her face.

"Then I'll see you tonight." Ferb said with a glare.

"Awesome." Adyson said with a grin.

Phineas laughed lightly, trying to cover his mouth to hide the sound. Ferb shot him a glare, but he only continued to laugh.

Later that night Ferb was getting ready to go to the Turnpike. He was going to stop by the school long enough to catch the beginning of the dance before heading over to the Turnpike. Valentine's day was always a good time to go to the Pike. There were always plenty of lonely people begging to be fucked, and Ferb wasn't one to turn them down.

He wore a purple button up and a pair of black skinny jeans. He needed to be dressed well enough to get into the dance, but also to not look too overdressed for going to the tavern.

Stine would never shut up if he found out Ferb went to a high school dance, and Ferb really didn't want to fight with him tonight.

Once he was satisfied he slid into his black leather jacket, leaving his brown one behind. He really couldn't decide which he preferred.

He walked down the stairs and saw his father, who was home on time. He had been all week since he set up the shop.

His father looked up at him, confusion in his eyes. Ferb shouldn't be leaving this early.

"Stopping by a dance. Some girl thinks she's hot shit." Ferb tells him, hoping that the curse evened out his statement.

"And is she?" Lawrence asked, smiling, although his eyes almost wanted to laugh at imaging his son at a school dance. Of course Lawrence wished he could picture it without humor. It was a normal thing for most high school kids.

"Not that I remember." Ferb said without thinking.

His dad sent him a questioning look, not sure of what Ferb had just implied. Ferb simply shrugged.

Either way, he figured if she was as great as she thought she was, then he would actually remember the sex part of their encounter. He mostly just remembered her walking up to him looking nervous.

"Are you going to be out late?" Lawrence asked, wondering if Ferb was really just going to a dance.

Ferb figured if he only stopped at the dance briefly and then headsed to the bar straight after, he'd be able to be home relatively early.

"No. I'll be back by midnight." Ferb decided.

"Okay, have fun." Lawrence said with a smile.

Ferb nodded before leaving the house to get in his car. The school was close, but the tavern was not. He figured his dad knew the dance didn't go from eight to twelve, but it was still early enough to keep that look of failure out of his eyes, which satisfied Ferb.

He unlocked his car that was parked in the driveway and got in. He put his keys in the ignition and started his car before pulling out of the driveway. He wasn't driving for long before he reached the school.

He actually had to search around for a spot in the normally empty parking lot. The place was packed. Once Ferb finally found a spot he parked and got out of his car to walk inside the school.

When he entered the building he saw tacky hearts and cupids taped up on the wall and rolled his eyes. This was not how he had wanted to spend any of his Friday night. He walked up to the red headed girl collecting money for tickets and handed her a five.

She looked up at him like he shouldn't be there. He really shouldn't.

"If you would refuse to let me in I wouldn't be upset," he told the girl in glasses.

She laughed in response. "Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you here. A dance packed with people doesn't seem like your scene."

"Am I that bloody transparent?" Ferb asked as though she had just said the sky was blue.

She only shook her head. "Here's your ticket. If the crate paper gets to you, try counting down from ten." She didn't say it in a mean way. It was a more of a joke. A witty one at that.

"Thanks for the tip. If you get bored exposing everyone to the monstrosity that is a high school dance, do come find me and I'll show you what Valentine's Day is really for." Ferb said with a smirk. He wasn't against having sex with kids at his school just as long as they got that it was just sex. She seemed smart enough to get that.

Plus under her too big glasses he saw that she was a very pretty girl. Despite not wearing make-up and having on a very simple white dress she looked good. She was a natural beauty.

"I'm flattered, but I think I'll wait awhile to find out what Valentine's Day is for," she said, not looking offended or annoyed.

He shrugged. He had been turned down before, and it didn't really bother him. He began walking toward the gym where the dance was.

"Have fun, Ferb," she called to him.

He gave a thumbs up before walking into the dance.

The first thing he noticed was that it was as packed inside the dance as it had been outside. The second thing he noticed was the band on stage.

He saw a huge banner that read 'The Fireside Girls' and plenty of instruments. He also saw a few girls on stage. He picked out Isabella and Adyson easily. Their dresses were the same, but in different colors, Adyson's green and Isabella's pink. The dresses were skin tight with ruching and only went down to mid-thigh. They also showed a good deal of cleavage for being strapless and cut straight across the top.

He looked around the stage and noticed that the other girls were wearing the same dresses, but also in different colors. Ferb almost laughed. He had no problem understanding why so many guys were there.

A second later Adyson was at the mike.

"Hello, Danville High school!" She screamed, with plenty of people in the audience screaming in reply.

"We're The Fireside Girls, and we're here to rock your Valentine's day!" Isabella screamed out at the crowd next.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Adyson screamed, getting the crowd pumped. The scream from the crowd said they were.

Ferb was already feeling claustrophobic when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"I didn't think you'd actually show up!" Phineas screamed up at him. Ferb looked down at the shorter boy; his blood red button up already had the first two buttons undone, probably due to the fact that people were already starting to sweat in the overcrowded auditorium.

Ferb shrugged, he didn't plan on staying long. Phineas nodded as though he understood what Ferb was thinking.

"I thought you were playing with them?" Ferb asked.

"I have to be up there by the second song, but if you believe it, it's actually hotter up by the stage lights," Phineas tells him. "I can't believe you have on a jacket." Ferb could barely hear him, but he made out the comment.

"Would be more than happy to take it off, along with everything else. I should be naked by now," Ferb replied, causing Phineas to blush. "I bet the girls are cool though." Ferb said, the statement not meant in a particularly offensive way.

"Yeah, Adyson and Katie picked out the wardrobe." Phineas said scratching his back.

Ferb was going to make a comment about how that didn't surprise him when he finally heard the music start up.

He looked forward, hearing the girls singing popping sounds until Adyson started to sing.

"_I hate to say it but they play_ **[1]**

_this damn song in every club,_

_but it's me so I'll show love,_

_but it's me so show me love"_

"Maybe not the best choice to start off a Valentine's day dance." Phineas said with a laugh.

Ferb didn't reply. He was surprised by two things. The first being that they were good. Very good. Adyson and Isabella were obviously the singers of the group as they went back and forth with the song, although Adyson was singing most of it. Adyson was the second surprise.

He had been hearing her act cocky for the last two weeks, but this wasn't an act. She was confident on stage and it showed. It would take a confident person to sing the song she was.

"_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard,_

_but I get what I want my name is my credit card,_

_don't try to hate me because I am so popular,_

_pop, pop, popular_ "

Of course he supposed there was a third surprise in Isabella. She seemed like the honor roll, nice girl, student council president type, who just happened to be hot. But she was showing a side that Ferb didn't really expect.

"_You always wanna be around me,_

_So you know what it's like_

_When the world is at your feet_

_And you're VIP tonight"_

He had to admit this wasn't what he had expected. He noticed Phineas smiling at him.

"You've got to admit they're good." Phineas said looking up at him.

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Now let's see if you can follow it."

Phineas nervously rubbed his shoulder. "I should be getting up there." His body language betrayed his voice, which sounded confident. His eyes almost begged Ferb to give him a reason to stay.

"You should." Ferb said not giving him the out he wanted.

Phineas nodded and walked away dejected. Ferb rolled his eyes as he looked around, waiting for the song to end. He would probably only listen to one more song before leaving. As he turned he saw the ticket girl standing not far away. She smiled at him, but Ferb made no move to do anything. He wondered if she had been listening to him talking to Phineas. It wouldn't matter if she had, but the look on her face said she knew something.

He ignored her and turned back to the stage in time to see the song end and see Phineas walk onto the stage with an acoustic guitar. It was identical to the one he had played at Ferb's house.

Adyson held her mike up as Phineas walked onto the stage.

"We wanted to start off the dance with something fun for everyone, but up next, for all of you love birds, we have 'Just a Kiss' written by our own Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Phineas Flynn!" Adyson announced, giving Phineas time to get ready.

People cheered as they waited to hear the new song.

Phineas took a deep breath before he started to play the guitar.

The song started out with Isabella singing, but she sang more to Phineas than she did the audience. The look she gave him was filled with love. Ferb could feel the emotion emanating from her from the back of the auditorium.

After Isabella finished her verse Phineas started his. If Phineas didn't love her back, Ferb couldn't tell. He looked as in love with her as she was with him. It was only a second when he took his eyes off her that Ferb could see any emotion but love. Perhaps it was guilt.

But Ferb didn't really understand how a person could cheat on another if they really loved them. It had never made sense to Ferb.

As the duo sang their way into the chorus, Ferb listened closely.

"_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_ **[2]**

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,_

_And I don't wanna mess this thing up,_

_I don't wanna push too far,_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might,_

_Be the one that I've been waiting for my whole life,_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight." _

Their voices harmonized well together, it was obvious that they had sung together before. Phineas sang lower than he had when he was with Ferb, while Isabella's voice was a perfect soprano. They sounded good together, but what sold it was the performance that went with it.

The way the two looked at one another had couples falling into each other's arms.

It simply made Ferb confused. He didn't understand Phineas Flynn or his relationship.

All he knew was that the boy was singing to his girlfriend like he loved her while wearing a promise ring that matched hers, and yet something about his demeanor said he wanted out. His eyes had begged Ferb not to let him go on stage.

Ferb didn't understand, but he supposed he didn't have to. He didn't like the feeling of being baffled, but he could live with it because he didn't really know enough about Phineas to figure out his motives. It would only really bother him if he knew he should be able to figure things out.

As the song ended Ferb made his way toward the exit. He had stopped by just like he said he would; now he just wanted to have sex.

He could feel Phineas' eyes on his back as he left.

* * *

**[the songs used were [1] Popular by The Veronicas, and [2] Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum.]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 12**

**Authors Note: Sorry to those of you who are waiting for a Phineas and Isabella breakup. It's just not happening anytime soon, lol. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

**Monday February 17****th**

When Ferb reached his locker Monday morning he was greeted by Phineas and Isabella. Well, not so much greeted by them, as there to see Isabella's tongue go into Phineas' mouth while the red headed boy wrapped his hands in her thick black hair.

As far as Ferb had seen the couple tended to have very little PDA. They kissed each other on the cheek often, but it was rarely more than that. A peck on the lips seemed uncommon.

Ferb wasn't really sure if he could get into his locker since Phineas seemed to be pressed against both his and his own, but he didn't know whether to interrupt them, or just hope they'd stop soon.

He was about to turn around to go find a bathroom when the couple separated, and Isabella noticed him.

"Oh, Ferb! I-uh… We didn't see you there." Isabella said with embarrassment clear in her voice.

Phineas had turned slightly red and begun rubbing his shoulder.

Ferb shrugged, motioning that he wanted in his locker. The couple quickly moved to the side to allow Ferb entrance.

"Sorry we blocked it. We've just been having a really good weekend." Isabella explained as she grabbed Phineas' hand.

Ferb nodded as he grabbed the books he needed. He didn't really care how their weekend had been. Although, his had also been good. Valentine's Day was the best time to have sex with lonely college girls, and he had taken advantage of it.

"Our first full weekend together in months." Phineas said with a smile. He sounded pretty happy.

"It has not been months!" Isabella said batting at his arm playfully.

Phineas only smiled in reply as he kissed her cheek.

Isabella looked like she was going to say something else before she noticed Ferb shut his locker and begin to walk away.

"So how was your Valentine's day?" She asked before Ferb could get away.

"Good," he replied simply.

"Spend it with anyone special from Winsplain?" Isabella asked with a light smirk.

Ferb smirked in reply. He had spent it with a couple of girls from Winsplain.

"That look is all I need to see," Isabella said with a grin. Phineas smiled a little. He probably caught on to how Ferb had spent his Friday night. "I figured you must have had someone to meet since you checked out of the dance so early."

"Adyson excited I showed?" Ferb asked with an eye roll as began walking toward history class. Phineas and Isabella already had their things and began to walk with him.

"Well she was, but Gretchen was the one who told me you left early." Isabella supplied.

Ferb furrowed his brows together. He had heard the name before, but he had never bothered to learn who the other kids were. He knew he'd heard it in his physics class.

"That's the red head with glasses, right?" Ferb asked.

"Yep, that's Gretchen." Isabella told him. Ferb was surprised the girl didn't care to tell Isabella he had hit on her. Why mention he left early and not mention that?

Ferb simply nodded as he continued to think. Gretchen had no reason to keep tabs on him. He figured it was just because they had talked at the dance, but just the same he might start paying a little more attention to her. It never hurt to be aware of your surroundings.

The group walked into their shared history class, where Mr. Ray shot them a huge smile. It hadn't taken Ferb long to realize Phineas and Isabella were his favorites.

Of course that made sense. They were model students, who never did anything wrong. At least not that they got caught for.

The day had been going by smoothly for Ferb. He was pretty much settled into Danville High School. Sure there was still some weirdness due to Phineas and friends, but it was all livable. As long as they mostly left him alone it'd be okay.

Besides, they were starting to leave him alone. Of course not completely.

Buford and Baljeet had to talk to him in Home ec. Class the same way he had to talk to them in it, but they weren't so bad when they weren't arguing. Buford mostly kept quiet, other than a few ignorant comments, and even Baljeet wasn't so bad since he was at least intelligent.

The three of them stood looking at the directions that Mr. Anderson had left them.

"The directions look easy." Buford said scratching his head in confusion.

"Perhaps he has mistakenly given us the wrong recipe?" Baljeet guessed.

"Maybe he got laid? Ya know, so he's in a really good mood?" Buford guessed.

"Perhaps we shouldn't kick a gift horse in the mouth." Ferb suggested.

"Agreed." His partners answered quickly.

If all the blond haired teacher wanted them to do was make a fruit salad, they could do it. All they had to do was cut up fruit and put it in a bowl.

The three of them walked to the fridge and picked up various fruits before walking back to their station, where they all grabbed big knifes and cutting boards.

As they began cutting, Baljeet began to make conversation.

"I heard the dance went well." Baljeet said as he peeled a cantaloupe.

"The Fireside Girls killed as always." Buford said as he cut his watermelon in half.

"Did you go?" Baljeet asked in surprise.

"Nah, Milly was talkin' about it during homeroom." Buford responded.

"Oh. I did not go either. Did you go Ferb?" Baljeet asked throwing the question toward Ferb.

"Stopped in for a minute." Ferb admitted.

"Adyson told me you did, but I thought she was kidding." Buford confessed.

"Might as well have been. I only stayed for two songs." Ferb said as he finished peeling his pineapple.

"I do not suppose you heard the song Phineas and Isabella have been working on? I felt bad that I did not see it the first time it was performed." Baljeet explained while looking at Ferb.

"Second song of the night." Ferb threw out.

"How was it?" Buford asked.

"Good," Ferb said, trying to think of a response that wouldn't lead them to ask him to expand his answer. "Made every couple in the room happy."

"I have heard bits and pieces of it from Isabella. I did not think it would ever get finished though." Baljeet admitted.

"Why?" Buford asked as he ate a piece of watermelon.

"Well, the song was written by both of them, but… Well, I do not want to speak badly of our friend, but it seemed to me as though Isabella did most of the lyrics." Baljeet said mostly to Buford.

"So what? Dinner Bell probably wrote all of the instrument parts." Buford said with a shrug.

"First off, it is an acoustic ballad, so the guitar is the only instrument. Secondly, Phineas has written plenty of songs, so why could he not write one about his girlfriend?" Baljeet asked.

Buford laughed. "Do you actually think they are having relationship problems?" Buford choked out between laughs.

"Well, no I just- Okay, point taken Buford." Baljeet said while rolling his eyes, almost as though he realized how stupid what he had been saying was.

"Geez, Phineas and Isabella not being the perfect couple, what a joke." Buford said laughing again as he continued to cut his watermelon.

Ferb wondered if Baljeet really agreed with Buford or just didn't want to disagree, but it seemed like he actually did think he was just being silly.

For all Ferb knew, he was.

As Buford and Baljeet walked to lunch, Ferb walked behind them. They would occasionally throw back a comment to him, but not often.

Once they made it to the cafeteria they stepped into the food line and began making their way through. Ferb tried to look for food that was either quick to eat or could be carried out of the cafeteria. It was amazing that teachers never saw him with food and thought to stop him. He figured they didn't have many kids who smoked at the school.

He grabbed a hamburger and a bottle of Pepsi and paid for it at the end of the line. He then looked toward the exit, only to see two teachers standing there talking.

He figured it would be best to wait until the teachers moved to leave. He'd never been stopped before, but he didn't usually blatantly walk past the lunchroom monitors.

"Looks like you'll have to wait." Buford said with a shrug.

Ferb sighed. He didn't even feel the need to smoke, but just the same it was better than sitting down with a bunch of kids he barely knew and didn't want to know better.

But just the same he followed Baljeet, who had stayed back to wait on him.

Once they got to the table he sat down next to Baljeet, who sat next to Buford.

"Wow, you're actually joining us today!" Isabella said good humouredly.

"There are teachers at the exit." Baljeet told her.

"Too bad. Are you going to be okay?" Isabella asked, scooting closer to Phineas as she did.

Ferb rolled his eyes. "I think I can handle a few hours without one." Ferb said slowly as though the girl was stupid.

"Just making sure." Isabella said, but she had already turned her attention to her red headed boyfriend.

Phineas kept his eyes on his girlfriend as he put an arm around her.

"Okay, just how well did your Valentine's day go?" Baljeet asked.

"Did you finally do it?" Buford asked coarsely.

"Buford!" Phineas screamed, his face reddening a bit.

Isabella laughed. "It went great Baljeet," Isabella said without an ounce of embarrassment, "And no Buford, we're still waiting to get married to 'do it'. We just went out to this great restaurant,"

"The food was awesome," Phineas interjected.

"And then we went to the dance, which we killed at by the way. Not that you guys would know." Isabella said giving Buford and Baljeet hard looks.

"Had other plans." Buford said nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Baljeet agreed.

"And then we went back to Phineas' house, where we watched a movie and Phineas gave me the best picture ever." Isabella gushed, while Phineas blushed.

"What was the picture?" Baljeet asked.

"A unicorn." Isabella said, as though Baljeet should be jealous. He actually looked a little jealous.

"We have been friends for years and I have not once received a picture of a unicorn." Baljeet said crossing his arms.

"Dude, so gay." Buford said, as Phineas laughed at Baljeet's complaint.

"Sorry, Baljeet, if I ever make another unicorn picture I'll give it to you." Phineas promised.

"You had better," Baljeet demanded. "And it is not gay Buford. Unicorns are not only beautiful, but their horns make them dangerous and deadly." Baljeet argued.

"They're anorexic rhinos." Buford said before downing his milk.

"Do not say such things! And even so, they cannot be as gay as woodland pixies!" Baljeet shouted.

"Oh, you are just never going to let that one go!" Buford screamed throwing his hands up.

Ferb took the last bite of his hamburger before taking a look towards the door. Once he saw that the teachers had moved he stood up to go smoke.

As he got up he went unnoticed. Baljeet and Buford continued to argue, and Isabella and Phineas were too lost in each other to notice. Ferb smiled, just as it should be. As he dumped his tray he felt like he was being watched. He turned around and noticed that Phineas was looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

Ferb ignored it as he walked out of the cafeteria.

As Ferb walked into his physics class he took his usual seat in the back. He looked around the room and noticed that Gretchen was in his class. She looked a little different than she had at the dance.

She was wearing her short hair back in a ponytail and had on a black jacket and a pair of jeans. Despite her casual look, she somehow managed to look very put together.

He could see from his seat that her things were very organized. She had a binder that held multiple assignments, but each class was color coated. He could vaguely see her notes, which held lots of writing that looked small and neat.

There was nothing about the girl that seemed to stick out.

Ferb sighed happily as he sat back in his seat. Things were going alright.

As Ferb walked into art class he prepared to hear more about how Phineas' weekend had gone, along with cocky comments from Adyson. He supposed things could be worse.

"Hey Ferb, how'd you like the show?" Adyson asked him, smiling as he sat down.

"Well I was a little disappointed to find out that the act didn't involve stripping. You see, that was my first impression." Ferb stated with a serious face.

Phineas snorted.

"Hey, your girlfriend was wearing the same outfit I was," Adyson said to Phineas, "And I'm flattered that you wanted to see us stripping, I'm sure the other girls will love the compliment." Adyson said with a hair flip.

Ferb rolled his eyes.

"But, in all seriousness, you thought we were awesome didn't you?" Adyson suggested.

"You were better than I thought you'd be. But that's all I can say to you." Ferb said, not wanting to stroke the girl's ego.

"Which from you is the same as saying we were awesome." Adyson said smugly.

Ferb sighed, not wanting to say anything else.

"So Phineas, Isabella said her Valentine's day was amazing." Adyson said with a smile.

"Yeah, we had a good time. You were right about everything as usual." Phineas said, obviously he didn't mind stroking the brunette's ego.

"That is what I like to hear." Adyson said with a smile on her face.

A second later the teacher walked in and told everyone that they needed to get their supplies and get started. The three teens got up and started to get their things, halting conversation.

Nothing else eventful happened that day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 13**

**Authors Note: So I guess if I had to choose one chapter where the story really just _starts_ I'd say it's this one. It'll be a real turning point in the Phineas and Ferb relationship so far, so I hope you enjoy it! Remember to let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Friday February 21****st**

Fridays were always Ferb's favorite. School was a bore, and once the weekend hit he could go to the Tavern to unwind, not to mention it seemed like everyone else had the same idea.

Plus, this weekend he really wanted to wind down. He had been helping his father every day after school in his shop, and although everything was set up, it wasn't all priced. Not to mention Lawrence was getting new shipments every few days.

The business was actually doing pretty well; it just took a lot of work.

Of course Ferb's father had given him Friday off to do whatever he needed to, since he himself was going to close up shop early. He had a doctor's appointment that he needed to get to.

As Ferb walked into English, he thought about how even he was a little tired from working at the shop. Maybe he would turn in early from the Turnpike; he wasn't working that night anyway.

He sat down in his front row seat and prepared to listen to his least favorite teacher.

When Mrs. Clearwater walked into the room she did so in a huff. She didn't look like she was having a good day, not that she ever was.

"Hello class," she said angrily as she threw her things onto her desk.

Nobody said anything in reply, but Django turned back to Phineas and gave him a look that said 'this is going to be bad'.

"I said hello class!" Mrs. Clearwater screamed.

Kids seemed to flinch back in their seats, but there were a few kids that murmured greetings. Ferb didn't move, but he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Today I'm going to assign you a project," she said as she walked in front of the room, her heels hitting the ground roughly as she moved.

"Umm, Mrs. Clearwater, are you okay?" A brown haired girl asked from her spot in the back of the room. Ferb recognized her as being one of the Fireside Girls.

"I'm just fine Holly." The woman answered as though she was offended to be asked.

Holly shrank back in response.

"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted," she said shooting a glare at Holly, "You have a new project. I'm going to put you into pairs, and you are going to analyze a play of my choice." Mrs. Clearwater said, putting extra emphasis on 'my choice'.

"Do we get to pick our partner?" A boy in the back asked.

"No, you don't get to pick your own partner," she said as though it was a stupid question. "Your groups will be as follows," she said before she started pointing to kids she wanted to work together.

Ferb hung back as he waited to hear the name of his partner. He figured she'd try to stick him with an idiot to punish him for being smarter than her.

"Mr. Fletcher, you'll work with Phineas. Perhaps he can help you understand the project when you undoubtedly get confused," The woman said with a snide tone. "Sorry, Phineas."

Ferb couldn't see Phineas since he sat behind him, but even if he could he wouldn't have looked. He was snickering too much to bother.

"Is there a problem Mr. Fletcher?" She asked irritated.

"I just find it amusing that you assume I'll get confused doing the project, while I assume that you'll get too confused to grade it." Ferb said without snickering, but he had a grin plastered on his face.

Mrs. Clearwater's face suddenly became the same color as her freshly dyed red hair.

"Go to the principal's office. Now," she said with her teeth clenched.

"Well, I wasn't planning on going later." Ferb said as he stood up and grabbed his books.

A few kids looked stunned, while others held back laughs.

She had no response, but he swore that after he shut the classroom door he heard a stapler hit the wall.

He smiled.

It took awhile for Ferb to get out of the principal's office. While the last meeting he had with the man went smoothly, this one didn't go so well.

Mr. Jones was an old man, who had no hair left on the top of his head; of course he still had short grey hair growing on the sides. He wore big glasses and had a few gold teeth in the back of his mouth where he had gotten fillings years ago. He was tall and relatively thin.

He seemed to be a man of good humor, but he hadn't wanted Ferb back in his office so quickly, especially with complaints from the same teacher. He didn't want to have to settle a teacher vs. student feud. He had lectured Ferb on the importance of respecting authority figures, to which Ferb had asked if Mrs. Clearwater really deserved any respect.

That had only led to a deeper discussion of what classified a person as an authority figure and what qualities teachers should encompass. The discussion had started calmly enough, but it had turned cold about halfway through.

Ferb was a smart kid, but he was still a student, and Mr. Jones couldn't just excuse his actions because maybe Mrs. Clearwater wasn't a good teacher. In the end he let Ferb off with a warning, but told him the next time he got sent to the office by Mrs. Clearwater he would have a detention.

Ferb had accepted that before leaving the office to go to class. He had missed quite a few. He had ended up walking into his Home Ec. class halfway through, only to find Buford and Baljeet actually working well together.

He hadn't even had to help them.

Ferb had skipped lunch completely. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry, he was always hungry, but he had wanted some time to think. He went to his usual smoking place, bringing a book with him.

He smoked as he read. He wondered what play he and Phineas would have to analyze. Ferb was well versed in that sort of thing, and he wouldn't be surprised if he had seen whatever play he was supposed to analyze. He wondered if Phineas would have seen it.

He knew Phineas had to get good grades. He never got stumped in class with questions, and teachers seemed to think he was perfect. He only wondered if Phineas was a naturally smart kid, or if he was one of those kids who got such good grades by being anal about everything.

Personally Ferb could accomplish a 4.0 GPA with little to no effort. Well, he supposed holding his pencil and writing answers to his tests took some effort.

He just wanted to finish their project quickly. He had a feeling there was something off about Phineas, and it didn't exactly put him at ease.

Phineas didn't talk to Ferb about the project until art class. The time they had to talk in math was spent on Phineas filling Baljeet in on Mrs. Clearwater's latest freak out. Apparently they were fairly common.

Baljeet had been astonished that Ferb would talk back to a teacher in such a manner, but a shrug from Ferb ended the conversation. And a few seconds later Mr. Richardson began teaching.

When Ferb got to art class and got his supplies he and Phineas still didn't mention the project. Of course he had no idea when it was due since he had gotten sent to the office.

Art class went normally, with the kids trying to finish up their watercolors, which were due that day. Ferb finished his corn field and handed it in a few minutes before the bell rang. He had been finished with it for awhile, but he had just kept adding random details to keep busy.

Phineas turned in his beach scene a few seconds after Ferb. Ferb saw that on the beach he had drawn a heart that had the letters 'P' and 'I' inside it. It looked like Isabella would have more art to hang up. Ferb found it humorous that Phineas always waited until the last second to make a detail that marked it as being a present for his girlfriend.

Ferb sat at the table, looking at the clock on the wall, until the bell rang. He then got up and headed to his locker to put his things away and get his backpack. Once he was ready to go he shut his locker and started toward the door.

He hadn't walked down the street for long before Phineas fell into step beside him.

"The English project is due Monday," he said not looking at Ferb.

"What play did we get?" Ferb asked.

"The Crucible. **[1]** Have you seen it?" Phineas asked.

"Naked girls downing chicken blood and men sweating like stallions, of course I've seen it." Ferb said as a joke.

Phineas let out a short laugh and smiled. "Well, glad we've both seen it. Do you want to work on it tonight?" Phineas asked.

Ferb didn't want to work on it at all, but he would be helping his father Saturday and Sunday. He figured he could finish the project quickly enough to still have some fun. Of course he didn't want to do it at his house. He wasn't sure what his father would think if he saw the red head again.

"We can't do it at my house." Ferb told him.

"We can work at my house." Phineas replied.

Ferb nodded in response as they walked down the sidewalk in silence. He saw Phineas scratching his shoulder and fought the urge to slap it. It was an irritating habit.

They walked past Ferb's house on the way, and a few houses later they stopped in front of a yellow house.

"This is it." Phineas said turning them toward the front door. Once they were inside Phineas sat his backpack down and slipped out of his shoes, but kept his red jacket on. He watched as Ferb did the same, only taking his jacket off.

"No one's home, but my mom should be in an hour or two." Phineas said as he waited for Ferb.

Ferb nodded, a part of him wishing that Phineas' mom was home.

Phineas then led Ferb up the stairs and to the second door down the hall on the right. Phineas hesitated in front of the door before he turned to face Ferb.

"It's a little cluttered," he said nervously before he opened the door.

Ferb felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head as he followed Phineas into the room.

The walls were covered with sketches of things that Ferb had never seen before. It looked like the room of a mad man.

"Yeah, uhh, I draw a lot." Phineas explained, but Ferb didn't listen to a word he said as he looked at one of the walls.

A time machine, a submarine, a haunted house, a giant mechanical dog, mechanical tops of doom, and so much more covered the walls. Each blueprint held so much detail that it took Ferb's breath away. He pulled a drawing off the wall of a rollercoaster and examined it closely.

"Look, I know it's kind of distracting, we can work downstairs-" Phineas began before Ferb cut him off.

"This would work." Ferb said in surprise. He had been running numbers in his head, wondering if these inventions and structures would work, and they did. He couldn't believe it.

"What?" Phineas asked as though he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"All of them. They would all fucking work. Every bloody one of them," Ferb said as he scanned every drawing near him. "You're brilliant." Ferb said in shock.

Phineas looked astonished, as though no one had ever said that to him.

"You could build these. Every one of them." Ferb said as he walked around looking at the ones he found the most interesting. He had never wanted his hacksaw so desperately. He had never wanted to build something so badly in his life.

"Have you ever built any of these?" Ferb asked as he starting looking at more of the drawings around the room. At some point he had pulled out a pencil and began correcting any math mistakes that had been made, not that there were many. It didn't matter that they weren't his.

"No. I've never really been able to. I wouldn't know how to go about it." Phineas said, seeming increasingly uncomfortable as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You should. You bloody should." Ferb said, still allowing his mind to process everything he was seeing. He had never seen anything like the drawings on Phineas' walls. He had never even thought of any of these things.

Eventually he just had to stop and let it all sink in. He was in such shock.

Phineas didn't say anything when Ferb finally stopped looking around the room. He just stood watching, wondering if Ferb would say anything.

When he didn't after a few minutes, Phineas finally spoke up.

"We should work on our project." Phineas suggested.

Ferb took a deep breath before he started nodding. He was here to do a project. He wasn't here to look around at all of the inventions Phineas had drawn out. But God knows that was all he wanted to do after he'd seen them.

"Okay." Ferb said as he turned around to face Phineas.

Phineas ignored the surprised and almost dazed look in Ferb's eyes as he sat down on his bed and motioned for Ferb to do the same.

Ferb shook his head and sat down beside the red head. It was difficult for him to stop looking around at the multiple drawings, but he somehow tore his gaze away to look at Phineas.

Phineas opened his mouth to speak when a chirping sound came from the doorway. The boys turned to see Phineas' pet platypus.

"Hey, Perry!" Phineas called to the creature as it walked over to him. The platypus chirped again as he allowed Phineas to pet him.

"You have a pet platypus?" Ferb asked looking at Phineas bewilderedly. Platypi were Ferb's favorite animal, but he had never expected to meet someone who had one.

"Yeah, this is-" Phineas said pointing to the spot on the floor where the platypus had been seconds ago. "Hey, where's Perry?" He asked to himself as he looked around.

Ferb looked around the room. He hadn't noticed the platypus' departure. "Strange. Moves quickly for a platypus."

"Yeah, they don't do much," Phineas said offhandedly as he shrugged, "So we need to write a two page paper about it." Phineas explained as he pulled a laptop out from under his bed, dismissing the subject of his pet.

"Sounds simple enough." Ferb replied, allowing him to change the subject.

Once Phineas pulled up Microsoft Word they started talking about the scenes and their importance to the play.

As it turned out they both knew the play quite well and had both read the book. The project went quickly, with both boy's being able to break down the scenes easily, and then figuring out how to dumb it down for their teacher.

They finished relatively quickly, taking about half an hour to write the two page paper.

Once it was typed and finished, Phineas saved it to his flash drive and told Ferb he was going to go print the paper off on the downstairs desktop computer. Ferb nodded, but didn't follow.

Once Phineas left the room Ferb took more time to look around at the blue prints on the walls. He was still baffled, although working on the English project had calmed him down a good bit.

Of course the English project had also surprised him. He had figured having a partner for the project would slow him down, but it did no such thing. He and Phineas seemed to work fluidly together, as though they could predict what the other was going to say. It was like Phineas could get inside his head, and he in Phineas'. It was a strange feeling.

When Phineas walked into the room, Ferb was still looking at his walls.

"I printed out the paper," he said holding up the stapled project as though to prove his claim.

Ferb gave him a thumbs up before looking at more of the wall.

"Do you really think they're that good?" Phineas asked in a small voice.

It was odd. While the boy could go from shy to confident in nothing flat, he had never spoken so softly.

"I wouldn't be looking if they weren't." Ferb replied.

He almost wanted to ask Phineas why he even had to ask. He seemed so insecure about them, but there was no way no one else had seen them. Phineas wouldn't allow him entrance into his room and no one else.

Phineas rubbed his shoulder and smiled lightly.

"Do you want to play?" Phineas asked pointing to the guitars that were sitting in stands in the corner of his room.

"Alright." Ferb replied.

He normally wouldn't, but Phineas was starting to intrigue him. He wasn't quite ready to go yet.

Phineas turned to grab the guitars, effectively hiding the trace of a smile that was forming on his lips.

Once he grabbed the guitars he handed one to Ferb, and they sat down on Phineas' bed and started playing the same game they had at Ferb's house, trying to play songs that the other didn't know.

Ferb sang more this time. Phineas thought that if ears could melt, his would.

* * *

**[1] It's a play about the Salem Witch Trials. If you haven't had to read/watched it, you probably will at some point in your schooling, just a heads up :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 14**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! First things first, I only have basic welding skills, and no experience with plumbing repair. I mention that because it's mention in this chapter, and I might have some things being a little off. Other than that I want to thank you guys for the responce on the last chapter! I'm glad so many of you liked it, and hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb played their game for awhile, neither of them keeping track of the time, and although they had played dozens of songs, they had yet to stump one another, try as they might. It seemed as though they were both very well versed in their music.

Ferb was about to try another song when a woman's voice called Phineas' name from down the hall.

Phineas looked up surprised; he hadn't even heard his mother come in.

"I guess my mom is home." Phineas said standing up with his guitar. Ferb followed suite, and the boys sat the guitars back in their stands. Phineas then led Ferb back down the hall and then down the stairs. Once the boys got down stairs they saw Linda in the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Phineas greeted pleasantly.

"Hey Phineas-" His mother started before looking up and staring at Ferb.

Phineas looked a little worried at his mom's look. "Um, mom, this is Ferb." Phineas said as his hand reached up and began rubbing his shoulder.

She shook her head a second before laughing. "It's nice to meet you Ferb, I'm Linda. I'm sorry for staring, but you look exactly like a man I met at an antique lamp shade convention last weekend in Illinois."

"Did you win a fight over a lamp by any chance?" Ferb asked with a raised brow.

"As a matter of fact I did. And your accent makes me think you know him." Linda said watching Ferb.

"That would be my father." Ferb explained.

"Really? What a coincidence! I didn't expect to ever hear anything about him again." Linda said happily.

"We live down the street from you now." Ferb told her smoothly.

"You're the ones who bought the old Smith place! I stopped over a week or two ago to meet the new neighbors, but nobody answered." She explained as she began putting her groceries away, although Phineas had already put most of them away.

"We were probably working at the shop." Ferb explained, although he knew his father was probably the only one at the shop. He was probably at the tavern.

"Not the new antique shop?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"The same." Ferb said.

"That's so exciting! I was so happy when I found out there was going to be an antique shop locally. Is it open yet? I haven't been to that side of town in awhile." Linda asked animatedly.

"Just opened this week." Ferb told her.

"Well Phineas and I will have to stop in," Linda said looking to her son who had just come to stand beside her. "And maybe Candace if we can get her away from wedding planning long enough."

Phineas chuckled as he laid his hands on the counter, laying one over the other.

"Yeah," Phineas replied. "Candace is my older sister." Phineas explained to Ferb.

Ferb nodded.

"So what have you two been doing? I heard the guitars upstairs. Were you two in the music room?" Linda asked more to Phineas.

"No, we were doing a school project in my room. We got the guitars out after we finished." Phineas answered with an almost nervous look on his face.

"I hope the mess wasn't too distracting," she said to Ferb.

Ferb was almost offended. Phineas' room was perfectly clean. The only thing resembling a mess was the drawings on the wall, and that was only because the drawings weren't all firmly taped to the walls. Some of them fluttered about a little.

"Bloody brilliant mess." Ferb said in reply, his voice holding some of his offended feelings. Of course Linda didn't take it that way.

"Well, Phineas has always been creative." Linda said smiling and ruffling Phineas' hair. She obviously hadn't meant any offence in her previous statement.

Phineas looked a little embarrassed as he rung his hands. Linda didn't notice because she had already turned around to go to the sink. She turned on the faucet and washed her hands before turning it off.

"Darn it. The faucet is leaking again," Linda said with a sigh. "I'm going to have to call the plumber."

"Does it do that often?" Ferb asked walking over to look at it.

"It's done it a few times over the years. My ex-husband used to fix it, and he showed me how, but I'm ready for a more permanent fix." Linda told him as she moved away from the sink.

"I can take a look if you don't mind." Ferb offered.

"Do you know anything about plumbing?" Linda asked curiously.

"I do a lot of home repair." Ferb said with a shrug.

"You can take a look if you'd like." Linda said with a smile.

Ferb nodded before opening the cabinets that held the piping.

The first thing he noticed was that there was duck tape on one of the pipes. That was always a bad sign. Ferb looked a little closer and quickly located the problem.

"Do you have a wrench?" Ferb asked as he looked back up from the sink.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" Linda asked in surprise.

"One of the pipes needs tightened, and up here it needs welded. I think your ex tried to fix it with duck tape. Contrary to popular belief, duck tape cannot fix anything, and it definitely can't fix plumbing." Ferb said shaking his head at the pipe.

"Well, I still have some of my ex-husbands old tools. I'm sure there's a wrench, but there are no wielding supplies," Linda informed him. "Phineas can show you."

"Uh, sure," Phineas said becoming more alert in the conversation. "Follow me." Phineas said as he started walking toward the back door of the house. Ferb got up from his crouched position and followed Phineas.

They walked out of the kitchen and then into a side door that led into the garage. Phineas then led Ferb to an old work bench that housed several tools. It had a thick layer of dust covering it.

Ferb quickly located the wrench he needed and blew the dust off of it.

"Why haven't you ever used any of these?" Ferb asked, figuring that someone who could invent so much would want to pick up some tools.

"I've just never felt right using them." Phineas said with a shrug, but his face was sad.

Ferb nodded, not wanting to pry. "You should get a pair of sunglasses." Ferb said offhandedly.

"Now?" Phineas asked confused.

Ferb nodded.

"Okay." Phineas said as he walked toward his mother's car. He opened it and upon digging around the glove box he found a pair of black sunglasses.

Once he had the sunglasses he and Ferb left the garage and went back to the kitchen where Linda was sitting at the table waiting on the boys.

"Did you boys find what you needed?" Linda asked.

"Yeah." Phineas said in an attempt to keep his answer brief.

Ferb held up the wrench as though to back up his answer.

"Good. I was afraid you wouldn't in the big pile of dust they were in. No one has used those tools in a long time." Linda said as though she was thinking back to the last time the tools had been used.

"Barely noticed." Ferb said sarcastically as he crouched down to look under the sink. He then looked over at Phineas, asking with his eyes if he wanted to watch.

Phineas' mom laughed lightly at Ferb's comment while Phineas crouched down beside Ferb.

Ferb took the wrench and easily tightened the pipe. He then bent back to sit the wrench on the ground.

"So why did I need sunglasses for that?" Phineas asked confused, but also a tad amused.

"You didn't," Ferb said pulling a small tool out of his pocket. "You need it for this."

"What is it?" Phineas asked looking at it curiously.

"Miniature blowtorch." Ferb answered in an almost happy manner.

Phineas' eyes seemed to spark alive at that that moment. "That's so awesome."

"A blowtorch?" Linda asked surprised.

Ferb held up the small tool. "Normally you'd have to turn off water valves to weld that pipe, but I've modified this so it'll just skim the surface."

Linda looked like she was questioning whether or not to let the teen work on her plumbing.

"How did you modify it?" Phineas asked excitedly.

Ferb launched into an explanation that Linda couldn't really follow, but knew that Phineas could. She watched as her son's eyes lit up upon hearing the explanation. She knew Phineas loved science and technology. She knew that he had read construction manuals just for fun. She had always wished that she could teach Phineas about the tools he read about, but she herself wasn't all that handy with a tool belt.

As she watched Ferb explain she smiled. He didn't look anything like the kids Phineas usually hung out with. He looked tougher than Buford and much less emotional than she had ever seen anyone look. He looked almost static. But he seemed smart and good with his hands. Linda couldn't help but think that this could be a good friend for Phineas.

Of course there was also something about him that made it feel like he didn't belong. His body language was still, but in a way that seemed to make him look uncomfortable. It was as though having two people in the room with him was overwhelming, although he said nothing.

But the way Phineas looked made her toss any of her suspicions to the side. She would let Ferb do whatever he wanted unless he gave her a reason not to.

Once Ferb's explanation was over he looked toward Linda as if asking for permission.

"Alright." Linda said giving Ferb permission.

Ferb pulled out a pair of sunglasses from the opposite pocket that his blowtorch had been in. He put them on, and Phineas did the same.

Once they were on the boys got closer to the pipe and Ferb pulled the duck tape off of the pipe. Once the tape was off Ferb turned on his blowtorch.

"Put the torch light beside the edge of the pipe. Wait until it turns a deep blue before you press this lever down," Ferb explained to Phineas, who was watching happily. "Then just glide over it in a circular motion."

Ferb's hand was perfectly steady as he laid a clean bead across the pipe, evaporating any water that had been leaking. Once the welding was done he turned a knob to shut off the blowtorch and pulled his sunglasses off. Phineas did the same before they both sat up.

"That weld will be hot for awhile, so don't touch it for at least half an hour." Ferb told them.

"So the leak is fixed?" Linda asked.

Ferb turned on the faucet and then turned it off again. There was no leak to speak of.

Linda smiled at Ferb. "Well, you just saved me a ton of cash on a plumber."

Ferb shrugged. "No problem."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Linda asked with a smile. "We're having fried chicken."

"Uh-" Ferb started before he heard his cell phone ring. He held up a finger, telling Linda he had to answer his phone.

Linda nodded and Ferb answered his phone.

"'Ello." Ferb answered.

"Hello Ferb. I just got home from the dentist and I wanted to check on you. Your car's here, but your things aren't by the door." Lawrence rambled out. Ferb figured he was a little confused, especially given that it wasn't even eight yet. There was no way Ferb would go to the bar straight from school.

"I was doing a school project; I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Ferb told him.

"Okay, I just wanted to check on you." Lawrence replied.

"Alright, see you." Ferb said.

"Bye." Lawrence said before ending the call.

"That was my dad," Ferb said as he replaced his phone in his pocket. "I need to get going."

"Okay. Maybe next time," Linda said with a smile before reaching into her purse and pulling out her wallet and taking out some money, "Here, for the plumbing and the lamp."

Ferb shook his head. "It's on the house."

"You've saved me a bundle." Linda said still trying to hand him money.

"Didn't cost me anything. And my dad would kill me for taking money for the lamp." Ferb said easily.

"Fine," Linda said defeated before putting the money back. "But feel free to come over whenever you like, and tell your father thank you again."

"Will do." Ferb said before giving her a wave and heading toward the front door.

Phineas followed Ferb to the front door to let him out. Ferb put his coat back on before slinging his backpack on over his shoulder.

"See you Monday." Phineas said lightly.

Ferb nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his blowtorch.

"Try it out." Ferb said before tossing it to the red head.

"Really?" Phineas asked surprised.

"I have a backup at home." Ferb said with a shrug before he opened up the door and walked out.

Phineas locked the door before looking at the blowtorch in his hand. "Thanks," he said to himself before stuffing it into his jacket pocket and going to help his mother with dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 15**

**Authors Note: So, there's sex in this one... PhineasxFerb sex! I didn't even realize it when I posted the last chapter that this was the next one. Anyway, let me know what you think guys!**

* * *

When Ferb had gotten home he had grabbed two beers out of the fridge and sat down beside his father on the couch. He put one in front of his father before he opened his.

"Thanks." Lawrence said before he opened his and took a drink. He had on a football game, both of their favorite sport. "So how did your project go?" Lawrence asked.

"I met the lamp woman." Ferb said as he put his feet up on the coffee table as he often did.

Lawrence looked over at his son with questioning eyes.

"Linda. She lives down the street. She was my partners mum. She said to thank you for the lamp again." Ferb answered watching for his father's reaction.

His father looked surprised, but also excited. "Sweet serendipity." His father said with a smile.

"She seems nice," Ferb said easily, "She tried to pay me for fixing her plumbing."

Lawrence chuckled. He knew his son wouldn't take money from a lady.

"She really lives down the street?" Lawrence asked as though it was slowly starting to really sink in.

Ferb nodded.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Lawrence said with a smile before drinking the beer.

They sat watching the football game and drinking beer, occasionally making comments about the players. When it got late Ferb went upstairs to go to bed. His father was too busy still thinking about Linda to realize how strange it was that Ferb wasn't going out.

Of course Ferb was happy that his father wasn't going to ask as he walked up the stairs. He didn't really know how to explain how he was feeling. He just wasn't in the mood tonight.

Once he made it to his room he went to his bedroom window and opened it. He then grabbed his pack of fags and quickly lit one before he lay down on his bed and began smoking.

Phineas was much more complex than he had imagined he was. He was smart, and his emotions changed quickly and went between several different extremes. It made him think back to the second time he had slept with Phineas.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Ferb had been smoking a fag when he caught site of the red head he had been with a few nights prior. He remembered the boy well. The sex had been good, abet interesting, but Ferb felt no need for a second time. A second time with people who had been virgins could be a dangerous thing.

He looked at the boy, who seemed to be looking around confidently. He looked much more confident than he had been at the start of the last week. Ferb was about to turn toward the bar to get a drink when he noticed the red head walking toward a big guy who was drinking with a few other men.

The man was a regular, Ferb knew that much. He'd been around much longer than Ferb had, and he'd developed a reputation. Although, Ferb would argue, it wasn't a good one. He'd heard the man called Guy. He himself had only talked to the man twice. Once to decline an offer of sex, and once because there was a dispute over who a man was going home with. The man didn't end up going home with either of them. The mood was pretty much shot after Sid pulled the shotgun out from behind the bar and threatened to shoot the man who dared throw a punch.

The two hadn't said a word to each other since, but things like that happened at the Turnpike sometimes. It wasn't something to hold a grudge over.

What had Ferb paying attention was Guy's reputation. He was violent, that was a given, but that seemed to follow through to the bedroom, or wherever the sex took place. Ferb had heard things about Guy that had him almost cringing at the thought of the small red head getting plowed into. The blue eyed boy had done well with Ferb, but he still wasn't experienced enough for sex that would be as rough as what Guy would offer.

Not that the boy would know that until the sex was happening. Guy certainly wouldn't ask the boy his sexual history before starting.

Ferb didn't care about much, but he didn't want the boy to be torn apart. He quickly walked over to where the boy was walking toward the big man. Ferb caught him right before Guy made eye contact.

"Hey." Phineas greeted him confused. Ferb got the impression that Phineas hadn't expected to talk to him again. It was a little insulting from someone who was new to the bar scene.

"He will rip you apart." Ferb said flatly.

"For offering him sex?" Phineas asked.

"No, during sex. You'll leave limping and bleeding if you're able to walk." Ferb said turning him away from the man so that he wouldn't notice Ferb cockblocking him.

"So who can I have sex with?" Phineas asked with a raised brow.

Ferb looked around the tavern. He knew a few guys who wouldn't be as rough. As he looked around many of the guys were gone. The boy had come later than he should have. Ferb had already had sex once and was back for a second go.

As he scanned the room he stopped on one guy. He had short blond hair that was gelled and a lithe body. Ferb didn't know much about him other than no one had ever complained about him. But as he looked around more he didn't see anyone else who he knew anything about, or who was a regular. It was a slow night, and some people were already with someone, or had headed home for the night.

When he turned back to the boy he was looking up at him as though impatient.

"Perhaps him." Ferb said pointing to the blond.

"Perhaps?" Phineas asked with a raised brow.

"You came late on a slow night. All I know is no one's said much about him." Ferb said with a shrug. The guy didn't look dangerous.

The shorter boy nodded slowly as though he was considering it.

Something about the red head not even bothering to ask him irritated him. He would have said no if the boy had asked, but the fact that he hadn't was irritating.

The blue eyed boy was about to take a step forward when Ferb decided to speak again.

"Or you could come home with me." Ferb threw out.

The boy stopped and turned toward him. He shrugged. "Okay."

The boy's eyes seemed to glint in mischief, and Ferb wondered for a second if he had just been conned into a second time. He thought about telling the boy to forget it, but in all honesty he was more impressed than angry.

Ferb didn't say anything as he led Phineas to the parking lot where his car was located. He continued to stay silent as he unlocked the doors.

Both of the teens got into the car and closed their doors. Ferb then started the car and began driving to his apartment.

Ferb looked over at the red head boy and saw him looking not nearly as nervous as the last time, but much more contemplative about what he was doing. Ferb noticed that the black jacket the boy had on held a school logo, telling Ferb he was still in school.

Ferb didn't bother to identify more than that the jacket said Danville on it. There were three schools in Danville, and Ferb really didn't care which of them the boy attended.

Once they got to the apartment building that Ferb lived in, he parked the car. Both of the boys got out and walked calmly into the building and out of the cold.

Once they were inside they took the stairs up to Ferb's floor. When they made it to the door, Ferb unlocked it calmly.

The second they got inside the red head launched at him. Ferb kicked the door shut and began kissing the eager boy.

Their tongues rubbed together roughly as the shorter boy began grinding into the taller. Ferb grabbed a hold of the red heads ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze, causing the other boy to moan into his mouth.

The shorter boy bucked up into Ferb again, and Ferb let out a grunt as he lifted the boy up and allowed him to wrap his legs around his waist. Their mouths crashed together roughly as the red head pushed Ferb's head back with the power of his kiss.

Ferb grunted as he kissed the boy even harder and pushed his head back.

Ferb then began kissing down the boy's neck as he carried him toward the bedroom.

The red head moaned as he ran his finger nails down Ferb's back. The boy was incredibly rough considering his size and demeanor.

Ferb brought them into his room and used the smaller boy's body to shut the door, effectively slamming him up against it. The smaller boy groaned as he hit the door, but lifted his head up to give Ferb better access to his neck.

Ferb sucked at the boy's neck, nipping roughly as he went lower.

"N-No marks, no marks." The boy moaned out as he pulled at Ferb's jacket, trying to remove it.

Ferb made a noise, signaling to the boy that he understood, as he complied in taking off his jacket. By the time his jacket was off, the boy was already pulling at the bottom of Ferb's shirt. Ferb quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. As soon as if was off the smaller boy began feeling up his chest.

One of the red head's hands rubbed up his abs as the other remained dug into his shoulder. The smaller boy began to kiss down Ferb's chest, stopping to suck on his nipple. His other hand rose up to give the other bud a light squeeze.

Ferb began reaching his fingers into the back of the boy's jeans, getting a good feel of the boy's plump rump.

At the feel of Ferb's hands in his jeans, the boy brought his lips up to Ferb's ear.

"Fuck me." The boy demanded breathily.

"With pleasure." Ferb said as he pulled the boy away from the door and carried him over to his bed.

Ferb threw the boy down on the bed before climbing in on top of him. Once Ferb was in the bed they began kissing again. The smaller boy's hands went immediately to the button on Ferb's jeans. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper swiftly before pulling Ferb's jeans down to his knees, where Ferb kicked them the rest of the way down, knocking his shoes off in the process.

Phineas then went to pull off Ferb's boxers, but Ferb stopped.

"I'll take care of these; you take off your clothes." Ferb told him, his boxers off by the time his sentence was out.

Phineas immediately took off his jacket and shirt as Ferb went down to pull off the boy's shoes. By the time the boy's shoes were removed, his pants were being pushed down his legs. Ferb pulled the pants off of the boy's legs and threw them on the floor.

He then crawled back up and began kissing him again.

As they kissed, Ferb reached his hand into his nightstand drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Ferb squirted lube onto two of his fingers and rubbed it around.

"Spread." Ferb told him.

Phineas quickly spread his legs wide and grabbed the pillow from the top of Ferb's bed to lie under his hips. Once that was done, Ferb began kissing the boys neck as he gently pushed a finger into the red head's arse.

The red head was completely relaxed as the finger went inside him. He didn't clench as most people would. He simply lay back and allowed the finger to pry around inside him. Ferb waited a little while before adding in his second finger.

The boy beneath him still remained completely relaxed as the second finger joined the first. The only sign that he might be uncomfortable being the deep breaths he was taking. Ferb almost thought the boy had to be on drugs to relax as well as he was.

Ferb began to scissor his fingers so that he could stretch the boy. The smaller teen let out a whine of pain, but he still didn't clench. Ferb stretched him more, continuing to kiss him, and beginning to stroke his length.

Ferb remembered the exact angle he needed to be at to hit the boy's prostate, but didn't do so until he had slicked up another finger with lube and pushed it inside his entrance.

Ferb stretched the red head more, making sure to hit his prostate with every few thrusts of his hand, while he used his other hand to rip open the condom and slide it over his dick.

"I'm ready." The boy said pushing Ferb's lips away from his.

Ferb nodded and moved to line himself up with the boy's arse. He placed both of the boy's legs where he wanted them before he slowly slid in.

The boy was tight, just as he had been the time before. Once Ferb was all the way in he started taking slow deep breaths, making sure to keep still, as to let the smaller boy adjust to his size.

The smaller boy was taking smaller controlled breaths as he allowed himself to adjust. After about ten seconds he opened his eyes and looked at Ferb.

"I'm okay," The blue eyed boy said with a bit of lust in his eyes. "Move."

Ferb couldn't have been happier to hear those words as he began thrusting into the red head. The boy's arms locked up around Ferb's back as he began to meet Ferb with each thrust. They met each other perfectly despite only having had sex together one other time.

Within a few seconds moans began to fill the room as they thrusted against one another. The boy kissed Ferb roughly, while scratching down his back, moans making their way out through their lips.

Ferb took his time to grope the boy's arse as he thrusted into him, the sound of their skin slapping together sending tingles down his spine. He allowed his other hand to roam freely as he explored his partner's body.

He loved the feeling of the boy's finger nails scraping against his back and the sound of his moans mixed with his own filling the room.

Ferb swore the skin on his back was being cut by the other boy's nails, but he just thrusted harder. He could tell the red head wanted to be touched, that he was ready to explode. Ferb reached up and took the red head's cock into his hand and began pumping to the same rhythm they were thrusting in.

"So close. Harder." The boy demanded.

Ferb thrusted harder, thoughts of hurting the boy beneath him gone. He was getting close.

He stroked the boy faster while keeping one hand firmly griping his rump. A few seconds later they were both coming at the same time.

Ferb continued to thrust shallowly as he rode out his orgasm. Once it was finished he took a moment to breathe deeply. The sex had been even better this time.

He could feel the boy lightly shaking as he pulled out as gently as he could. Once he was out, he pulled off his condom and threw it into a waste bin by his bed. He then grabbed a fag and a lighter from his windowsill and lit up. He then opened his window and began smoking.

The smoke in his lungs calmed the feeling he always got after sex. It allowed him to come down from his high faster. By the time he had caught his breath and relaxed, the boy was still lying on the bed quivering slightly.

Ferb didn't rush him up. He didn't care as long as the boy was willing to leave once he had come down from his high.

A few seconds later the boy sat up and took a deep breath. He then got up from the bed and began finding his clothes and pulling them on, piece by piece. Once he had all of his clothes on, he grabbed his shoes and sat down on Ferb's bed to put them on.

He wasn't moving particularly slowly, but he could tell the boy was contemplating something. Ferb grabbed his boxers while the boy thought and slipped them on before sitting back down on his bed.

The red head had finished putting on his shoes and stood up. Ferb could tell he was already starting to feel the effects of the sex that probably went more roughly than it should have.

He began his walk to the door, forcing his body not to limp as he did.

"Do you need a ride?" Ferb asked. He figured the boy would decline the same as he had the last time. Pride made for a long night.

"No, I'm good," he said. His face told Ferb what he had been contemplating. He didn't know how, but he could just tell that the boy wanted Ferb to tell him his name.

Ferb had no doubt in his mind that the boy already knew his name. He had known he had since their first time together. He had never said it, but Ferb could tell them meeting wasn't accidental; the boy had wanted to get his attention.

No, the boy wanted Ferb to tell him his name so that he could tell Ferb his. Because that made it better. Because then the boy could leave at least saying they knew each other's names. Ferb wanted to roll his eyes. Whether they knew each other's names or not didn't change anything.

They were two strangers who met in a bar and then went on to have sex. Knowing the boy's name wouldn't change that, and in all honestly Ferb tried not to learn names. Names just made things more intimate, and Ferb hadn't had sex anywhere near intimate in three or four years. And more than that, having a face and a name just made people easier to remember, and Ferb didn't like remembering people.

But he could tell that the red head desperately wanted to know; he just knew not to ask. Ferb decided to reward him for his good behavior.

As the boy's hand touched the door knob, Ferb spoke.

"I'm Ferb," he said as he lay against the windowsill.

"Phineas," he said, making no show of emotion.

Ferb nodded, and Phineas walked out of his room. He didn't bother to follow the boy out; he didn't believe that he would steal anything or overstay his welcome.

Within a few minutes he was proved right as he saw the boy walking down the street towards the bus stop. Ferb knew the bus wouldn't come for at least another half hour, but he figured the boy did as well.

He smoked and watched the boy for as long as his fag burned. Once the light ran out Ferb rubbed it out on the windowsill and then threw it in his trashcan.

He took one last look at the boy sitting at the bus stop before he shut his window and lay down to go to sleep.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Phineas had been able to play him easily that night. He was a good actor, but part of Ferb wondered if he himself knew that. As he lay on his bed he thought more about the boy and his inventions. There was something about Phineas that made him different, and a part of Ferb really wanted to find out what made the boy tick. Curiosity could be an unstoppable force.


	17. Chapter 17

**Empty**** Apartment: Chapter 16**

**Authors Note: Ya know, I really enjoy this chapter. It was a pain to edit, but I like how it turned out. I like the balance of smut and serious stuff. This chapter gives more of Phineas' back story, which will add to this deleoping plot :) We are no where near done here people. Actually I'm hoping to write more of this since it is Nano again (Good luck to the others doing it!) and I'll probably need a distraction from my chosen project. Anyway, let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

As Phineas lay in bed that night he fingered the blowtorch Ferb had handed him. It was such a small thing. It was simple to understand, and yet Phineas wouldn't have been able to make it.

After dinner Phineas had gone straight to his room. He had drawn a few new things. It had been awhile since he had drawn anything he actually wanted to draw.

People thought he was weird when they walked into his room and saw the blueprints littering the walls. He used to keep all of his inventions in a book, but he eventually ran out of room. There were hundreds of them, perhaps even thousands. Phineas had lost count a long time ago.

People around him never understood what he did. His mother used to think it was just a phase, but he was pretty sure she had realized by now that it wasn't. He felt almost guilty that it wasn't a phase.

He knew it looked bad when people walked in. The closest thing he could compare his room to was the room where a murderer would reside in a horror movie, with news paper clippings of all of his murders, plans for what to do next, and the schedules of the victims. It looked that cluttered. It looked that crazy.

His friends almost never went into his room anymore. He wasn't sure if he had stopped inviting them up because of the looks they always gave him, or if they just stopped wanting to be in his room.

Isabella was creeped out by the whole thing. She tried to act like she wasn't, but he could see that she was. She thought he had an obsession. Obsessions were never a good thing. They were like drugs.

When Ferb had walked into his room earlier he had expected a similar response. He had expected the taller teen to make a snide remark and look at him like he was a crazy person, but instead…

Phineas had wanted to burrow up inside of Ferb when he had complimented him. It was the only way to describe the feeling. He wanted to latch onto Ferb and never let go. No one had ever said anything positive about his inventions. His mom had stopped humoring him with them when he started high school.

But Ferb had been impressed. Ferb had realized that they weren't just drawings. That they were inventions that in theory would work once built.

Ferb had understood, and Phineas had wanted to say so much, but knew he couldn't say any of it. Ferb wasn't the type who would accept hugs. He didn't even want Phineas around. But maybe that had changed.

Ferb had stayed and played guitar, he had fixed his sink. He had shown Phineas how a blowtorch worked. Phineas wanted Ferb to want him around. How could he not after today?

Of course he knew he shouldn't have Ferb in his life at all. He had been so scared when his mom had looked at Ferb like she knew him. Phineas had thought that his mom somehow knew that Ferb hung out at the Turnpike. His mom wouldn't want him to be around someone like that.

His mom could never find out that Phineas had given himself to someone like that. Someone who was a complete stranger. Someone who wasn't his beautiful girlfriend of three years.

Phineas scratched his shoulder. He was so close to ruining things, or at least ruining things worse than he already had. He had already ruined things for his mom and sister. Ruining Isabella's life would just be the icing on the cake that poisoned him.

Phineas didn't want to hurt anyone, but somehow he had always managed, even at the young age of three.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Phineas had stood at the top of the stairs as his mom and dad fought again. It was about him. It was always about him.

"I'm telling you there's something wrong with him!" His father had screamed at his mom.

"No there isn't! He's three! He acts the same as every other three year old!" Linda had shouted back.

"No he doesn't! He draws weird pictures, he doesn't understand anything we say, and he would rather sit in a corner than play with the other kids! He's not normal!" The red headed man yelled in response.

"That doesn't mean there's something wrong with him!" Linda defended her son.

"Yes it does! He's retarded Linda! He doesn't function like the other kids! He's stupid!" The man screamed.

"Do not call our son that-" Linda started, but was interrupted.

"I didn't even want him! I told you I didn't want another baby! He shouldn't even be here!" He screamed with anger seething in his tone.

"He's our son-" Linda started again.

"I don't care what he is! I don't want to spend the rest of my life trying to pretend he's normal!" He yelled.

"There's nothing wrong with him!" Linda screamed.

"Yes there is! Test him Linda, get him fucking tested!" The man screamed throwing his hands up in the air.

"He shouldn't have to pass a test to earn your love! You should love him because he's yours!" His mother screamed getting closer to his father.

"Well I don't Linda! I can't do this! Get him tested so that we can at least learn how to deal with him!" The man screamed throwing his hands into the air again.

"How to deal with him?" Linda practically hissed.

"Yes. That's what you do with kids like him, Linda, you deal with them." The man said in an exasperated voice.

"If you want to test him, do it. But I want a divorce." Linda said angrily with tears in her eyes.

"When you find out I'm right you'll be changing your song." His father said before walking out of the living room and out the front door.

Once he was out of the house Linda broke down into tears, letting herself fall to the floor.

Phineas was young, but he knew what most of the words meant. He wasn't wanted, he was stupid, and he wasn't normal. At least according to his father.

He stopped the tears that had been coming down in streaks down his face and walked down the stairs slowly. Once he made it down the stairs he went over to where his mother was crying and hugged her.

"Don't cry mommy." Phineas whispered.

His mother looked up and saw the small boy and began hugging him.

"Mommy's fine Phineas. Daddy just went to pick Candace up from school." Linda said holding the boy, trying to hide her tears.

Phineas knew that it wasn't true, but he just hugged her harder in response.

"You know mommy loves you, right Phineas?" Linda asked as she pulled him away from her to look into her sons deep blue eyes.

Phineas nodded as he used his tiny hands to wipe the tears off of his mothers face.

"I love you too," he said trying to find the right thing to say in his three year old mind. But no more words came, and soon Linda had picked him up and told him they had some errands to do. It was what she always did after a fight with his dad.

So Linda took him out to the car and strapped him into his booster seat so they could go get groceries.

The fight hadn't ended that day though.

It was a little while later when Phineas went with his mother and father to get what his mother called 'a test every child has to get'. He knew that wasn't true.

When they got to the school that conducted the test a pretty brunette woman introduced herself to the family as Mrs. Janet. Candace had stayed with their grandparents that day. Phineas had wished she was there.

Mrs. Janet had told Phineas not to worry and that they were just going to play a few games and talk. Phineas had nodded.

He had tried to pretend he wasn't scared, but inside he was terrified. He knew the test was important, but he didn't know whether he would end up doing well or not. He himself wasn't sure what he was trying to prove.

He had went with Mrs. Janet and talked to her. She had watched him play a few games, and they had done a few other things.

They were gone for an hour or so before Mrs. Janet brought him back out to his family with a smile on her face.

"Let's all sit down," she said signaling for his parents, who had stood up upon their arrival, to sit back down as she and Phineas sat across from them at a round table.

"I understand why you brought him in, but it's not what you think," she said with a big smile on her face. "He's extremely smart for his age. He doesn't pay attention well because he gets bored easily. That's also why he doesn't interact the way you would expect him to with other kids his age. He's on an entirely different level mentally. He probably just has trouble connecting with them because of that."

"There's nothing wrong with him?" His father asked the woman, wanting to clarify.

"Not a thing. If you really wanted to you could enroll him in kindergarten next year. I usually don't recommend that, but if you wanted to we could talk about it." Mrs. Janet said with a friendly smile.

"What about the pictures he draws?" His father asked.

"It's a creative outlet. He's bored, drawing allows him to do something he views as more complex," she explained.

"Thank you Mrs. Janet." Linda said before her husband could say anything else.

"You're very welcome. Do you have any questions before you go?" She asked.

"No. I think you've covered everything." Linda said standing and forcing a smile to the woman.

"Okay," she said before turning to Phineas. "It was great meeting you Phineas. You're very bright, I hope you know that."

It was the first time anyone had every told him that. It was the first time someone had ever made him feel smart, or even normal for that matter.

He had hugged the woman in response, and she had laughed and patted his back before sending him out with his parents.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Phineas didn't remember much past that. He knew that his mother had kept her word and had filed for divorce. He knew his father hadn't loved him anymore after the test, if he ever had. He knew that his mom kicked his father out of the house, but he also knew that she was just beating him to the punch.

His father would have left eventually anyway. He wouldn't have been able to deal with Phineas for eighteen years. He hadn't had any problem when Linda kicked him out. He seemed almost relieved when he came to get his things.

It was his fault his dad left. It was his fault his mother didn't have a husband, and it was his fault that his sister didn't have a dad. Their dad stopped contacting Candace within a year of the divorce, despite the fact that he had always loved her more than anything. She had been his baby girl. It was Phineas' fault that she wasn't anymore.

Phineas always looked back and wondered how he could have stopped his dad from leaving. He wondered if he had been more like the other kids if his dad still would have left. Something inside him believed he still would have. His dad hadn't wanted him regardless of whether there was something wrong with him or not.

Still, he wondered if he had acted stupid, if his mother wouldn't have kicked out his father. He wondered if maybe things would have somehow worked out. He didn't think so.

Really the only way that things would have turned out any differently was if his mom had had an abortion like his father wanted her to, and that wasn't a decision that Phineas could have made.

Still, if he hadn't been born his mother and sister would be better off.

It's why he tried so hard to make them happy. He never told them how bad he felt about his father leaving, but he did everything he could to try and fill the space.

He went antique shopping with his mother, cleaned the house, really anything he could think of to make her day easier. He rarely if ever asked her for anything, most of the things he owned his mother had gotten him without him saying a word. He often felt guilty about how much she gave him.

In the same way he would do anything for his sister. He had thrown her birthday parties, taken the blame for her when she did something wrong, and on one occasion did her math homework.

He just wanted so badly to make up for the things they had lost because of him.

They would be so ashamed if they knew what he had done with Ferb. They would never look at him the same way again. His mother might even think it was something she had done wrong when raising him, and she hadn't. He truly believed he had the most caring mom in the entire world.

That's why she couldn't ever find out about Ferb or anything else.

As he looked at the blowtorch still in his hands he knew that was true, but at the same time he was starting to crack.

The stress and anxiety of trying to keep up the act of being perfect was draining. When he was with Ferb it seemed to vanish. There was no pressure with Ferb. Ferb didn't care.

The sex had been amazing, it had calmed him. He still remembered the feeling of the taller teen's hands on him. The way it felt to be able to let go and just do what he wanted with someone who wouldn't judge him for wanting it.

Ferb had an air around him that Phineas wanted to drown in. Ferb was emotionless, stoic, and just downright didn't care. Phineas wished he could feel like that.

He did feel like that when he was with Ferb, when Ferb was pushing into him, and he was digging his nails into Ferb's back instead of his own. He had been so nervous the first time, but he had wanted it so badly.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Phineas had taken a bus to the Turnpike Tavern. He had told his mother that he was staying with Django Brown, a friend that she didn't see enough to question about how the evening went, unlike with Baljeet or Buford who she talked to frequently.

He had felt horrible lying to her, but he felt like he had too. He needed this. He didn't know why, but he knew that he did.

He'd already taken the first step by taking pills from the bottle of muscle relaxers that was in the cabinet. They had been his sisters from a couple of years ago when she'd gotten hurt falling off of a horse. She'd used them because her back kept tightening up right after the accident, although the tightening didn't persist long enough for her to finish the bottle. He was hoping they would make his body more relaxed for what would be happening later.

He walked into the Tavern and was immediately emerged in smoke. He almost choked, but held himself together. He knew he was looking for a green haired British guy, which seemed easy enough, but he needed to make sure the man wanted him.

He looked around for awhile, but he didn't see the green haired boy. He was frustrated and wanted to find him before the drugs wore off.

"Are you lost?" The voice from behind him asked in a thick British accent. The voice was rough and held a bit of amusement in it.

When Phineas turned around he found exactly who he was looking for. The man was every bit as gorgeous as the blond woman had told him he was. He had thick green hair that stopped just above his eyebrows, one of which was currently raised in question. His eyes were a shockingly dark green, and the piercings in his ear were all a dark silver color. His nose was in a hooked shape and looked like it had been broken before. Phineas guessed the guy was at least six feet tall, maybe a little taller. He looked strong.

Phineas read his face and body language in seconds.

"Yeah," Phineas started nervously before his voice changed to one that was lower and huskier, "I'm looking for someone to take me home."

Ferb smirked. "You found me."

Phineas could tell that the British man had been impressed with his line, or at least amused.

"Did you drive?" He asked.

"No." Phineas replied honestly.

Ferb nodded before signaling for him to follow. Phineas walked out of the Turnpike behind Ferb and followed him to his car, where he waited for Ferb to unlock his door. Once the door was unlocked he got in and sat down.

"Place is five minutes away." Ferb told him as he started the car.

Phineas had never had a longer five minutes in his life. As he sat in the car he stared down at his hand where a single silver ring was still on his finger.

The promise ring had Isabella's name engraved on the inside. The two of them had gotten matching promise rings on their first anniversary. Phineas was the one who had wanted to wait, Isabella had agreed without a fight though.

He was about to throw that promise out the window.

She deserved better, he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't want to be doing this. What was he doing?

His hand went to scratch his shoulder as he thought. He needed to do this. He had came this far. He needed it. He was starting to come apart. He just needed to get this out of his system. He just needed to give himself one thing.

The man parked the car while he was still trying to convince himself.

"You sure?" Ferb asked him once the car was parked in the parking lot of an apartment complex.

"Yes," he answered as though it had been the easiest decision he had ever made.

Ferb shrugged and got out of the car with Phineas doing the same. As they walked into the building Phineas began to worry more. He knew better than this.

But just the same he followed Ferb up the stairs to his apartment. Ferb unlocked the door and walked inside with Phineas behind him.

Ferb slipped his shoes off and Phineas did the same before looking up at the taller boy.

Ferb looked like he was waiting for Phineas to change his mind.

But he was here. He was going to do it.

The British boy opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off by Phineas attaching his lips to his. The Englishman let out a light gasp of surprise, but quickly began kissing him back.

Phineas had kissed Isabella plenty of times in the past, but it was nothing like kissing Ferb. His lips weren't as full, and he wasn't nearly as slow about things. Within a few seconds Ferb had his tongue grinding against Phineas'.

Phineas pushed his lips harder against Ferb's, and he responded by putting his arms around Phineas and pulling his body closer to his own. Phineas wrapped one hand in Ferb's hair and put the other around his neck.

Phineas grinded his body against Ferb roughly, moaning slightly as his groin rubbed against Ferb's leg.

"Bedroom." Ferb said pulling away from Phineas so that he could pull him toward his bedroom.

Phineas reconnected his mouth with Ferb's and walked toward the bedroom. He stumbled a little as he pushed against Ferb, but within a few seconds Ferb was opening his bedroom door and the two of them were inside. Once they were in the room, Ferb shut the door with his foot.

They kept their lips connected as they made it to Ferb's bed. Phineas pushed Ferb until he fell down on the bed. The two of them kissed roughly, with Phineas becoming more comfortable as they went on.

As he kissed Ferb, he realized that he had never felt so desperate. He was never this into it when he was with Isabella. He loved the feeling of Ferb's big hands as they went under his shirt and began to pull it off of his body. Phineas sat up and pulled his shirt off, while continuing to straddle the boy beneath him.

He had known he wanted this, but he hadn't known just how much.

His hands went to the taller boy's shirt and pushed it up only to have Ferb finish pulling it off in seconds.

Phineas wanted to moan at the sight under Ferb's shirt. His abs looked absolutely perfect, and his shoulders were every bit as wide as he had thought they were.

Phineas immediately began kissing down Ferb's chest, something he had never done before. He had had Isabella's shirt off maybe three times in their relationship, but he always told her they should stop not long after. He told her it was because he was getting worked up, but really it was because he couldn't get worked up.

As he licked the small crevices between Ferb's abs, he could feel his jeans growing even tighter than they already were. He had never been this attracted to anybody.

The small pleasured noises coming from Ferb's mouth didn't help either. The small grunts he was letting out whenever Phineas did something right were driving him mad.

Phineas reached his hands down and began to undo Ferb's jeans, barely even thinking about what he was doing. He easily unbuttoned his pants, followed by pulling down the taller man's zipper.

At that point Ferb pushed him off of him so that he could slide off his pants and boxers. He then Climbed on top of Phineas and began kissing his neck as his nimble fingers made quick work of his pants.

Phineas felt his pants and boxers come off in one easy tug and shivered. They were both completely naked.

Ferb grinded his crouch against Phineas' and Phineas let out a loud moan. As he pulled Ferb back down to grind against him again.

Ferb's bites on his neck began to get rougher so Phineas pulled his face back up to his; he wasn't so far gone that he would let Ferb leave a mark.

Ferb didn't seem to mind as he slipped his tongue back into Phineas' mouth.

As they continued to grind against each other, Phineas ran his nails down Ferb's back. He was already close to coming.

Ferb soon pulled away, causing Phineas to whine in protest.

Ferb opened the drawer to the nightstand by his bed and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. Phineas knew what the lube was for from the research he had done prior to his decision to come to the Turnpike.

"You've never done this." It was a statement of pure truth. Phineas wasn't sure if he was glad the Brit knew, or embarrassed that it was so easy to tell.

"Yeah." Phineas replied.

Ferb nodded. "How do you wanna do it?" He asked.

Phineas had no idea what he meant.

"Facing away or toward me?" Ferb asked.

"Oh, uh," Phineas hadn't even thought about it to be honest, but he didn't think he could handle facing the wall. He needed to be distracted. "Facing."

Ferb nodded again. He hadn't seemed to care either way. He was more concerned about putting on his condom.

He grabbed the pillow from the top of his bed and motioned for Phineas to lift his hips. Phineas raised his hips and allowed Ferb to place the pillow under them.

"Spread your legs as wide as you can." Ferb told him, and Phineas complied.

"I'm gonna stretch you. Relax." Ferb told him.

Phineas had done a little research and knew a little about what he was doing. He took a deep breath and calmed his body as Ferb put lube on his fingers. He hoped the muscle relaxers would pay off.

As Ferb put his first finger inside of him, Phineas remained completely calm. The finger slid in easily. Ferb looked at Phineas as though to gage his pain, but Phineas just smiled as though the intrusion didn't bother him.

Ferb began to prod the finger around inside him, but Phineas remained relaxed. He didn't know how he was able to do so, even with the aid of drugs. Part of him felt disconnected with what was happening, but the other part just wanted it so badly that he didn't want to halt the green eyed boy's movements.

Ferb added in another finger and Phineas forced his body to remain relaxed. Ferb looked perplexed for a moment, but soon began to scissor his fingers inside the smaller boy.

Phineas was lying back, relaxed and enjoying the moment when Ferb hit his prostate, causing him to clench and moan at the feeling. He quickly relaxed his body again, only for Ferb to hit the spot a few more times.

"_God_! Again!" Phineas moaned as he arched his back.

Ferb smirked before he leaned up and pulled the lobe of Phineas' ear into his mouth. The combination of the nibble on his ear and the hot breath surrounding it made him shiver.

Ferb added in his third finger and aimed quickly for Phineas' prostate. Phineas hardly noticed the third finger as Ferb hit his prostate a few more times.

"Do it. Please do it now!" Phineas shouted out, more as a demand than begging.

Ferb, always being one to comply, removed his fingers from the red head, only causing Phineas to grunt in frustration.

Ferb lined up with Phineas' hole before he lifted his head to look at Phineas.

"No going back," he warned.

Phineas slid his hands down to Ferb's lower back and pulled him down roughly. Ferb was surprised, and his startled gasp displayed that perfectly for Phineas. Not that Phineas cared; he was too busy trying to get Ferb as deeply inside of him as possible.

Once Ferb was all the way inside him Phineas stopped pushing for a moment and smiled. He was feeling pure ecstasy. The feeling of being filled felt better than Phineas could have ever imagined it would. He felt like every planet in the universe had aligned just for him in that moment.

Ferb's light chuckle took him out of his trance.

"Fuck, I love eagerness," he said before he started thrusting into Phineas at an angle that allowed him to hit Phineas' prostate on every stroke. Phineas was barely able to think as the taller boy thrusted into him, but his body somehow figured out how to get in rhythm with the man.

Phineas felt like he was going to come, having barely even started. Ferb's dick was stretching him as wide as he'd go, but he still didn't let himself feel any pain. All he could feel was his prostate being hit, and the way Ferb's hand had come up to stroke his dick.

It felt like a million feelings all at once. Phineas looked up to see what Ferb looked like.

He had sweat dripping off of his brow as he plowed in and out. He looked like he was trying to concentrate with his eyes clenched shut, but that he couldn't quite focus. He seemed to feel every bit as good as Phineas did.

Upon feeling Phineas' gaze Ferb opened his eyes and looked at him. Phineas couldn't hold it in as he shot his seed all over Ferb's stomach. Before he had finished coming he had begun clenching around Ferb, unable to keep control of his body through the waves of pleasure he was feeling.

The clenching seemed to set Ferb off as he came inside of Phineas. Phineas vaguely wondered what the come would feel like against his walls without the barrier of a condom. The thought didn't last long as he rode out his orgasm with Ferb shallowly bucking into him.

Once the orgasms were over, Ferb pulled gently out of Phineas. Phineas almost begged him not to pull out yet. The second Ferb was out he wanted the feeling of fullness back.

Ferb rolled off of him and sat up to grab the pack of cigarettes in the windowsill. Phineas watched as Ferb lit one, trying to catch his breath as the Englishman filled his lungs with smoke.

Phineas watched him inhale and exhale, watching the way his breathing seemed to even out easily as his remained rigid. Phineas tried to make his body stop quivering, but his body seemed to have decided that it had listened to him enough for one day.

As Phineas lay down, watching the naked man smoke, his head began to clear.

He was in a stranger's bed, watching said stranger smoke, after having just had sex with said stranger. The thought caused him to look down, only to notice the ring that lay on his finger. He wished he had taken if off, but really what would that have changed? A ring was just a ring, regardless of what it stood for. And Phineas had broken the promise he had made to Isabella the second he had laid a hand on Ferb.

The longer he sat, the worse he seemed to feel. He began scratching at his shoulder as he sat up.

"Do you need a ride?" The British man asked. As Phineas looked back at him, he tried to suck in the air of calm that seemed to wash over the taller male.

"No, I'm fine." Phineas said as he looked away and began putting his clothes back on. He felt Ferb's eyes watching him as he got dressed and walked toward the door.

"Thanks." Phineas said to Ferb before he opened the door to Ferb's bedroom.

Ferb only nodded in response.

Phineas quickly grabbed his shoes at the front door and left the apartment. There were a million emotions running around inside his head. He felt guilty, he felt dirty, but mostly he just felt ashamed. Because despite his feelings, he had enjoyed what had just happened. He wouldn't take it back if he could. But more than anything, he felt ashamed that he was already trying to think of a way to make it happen again.

As he made his way to the bus stop at the end of the street, he only hoped that he could somehow keep himself from doing it again.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

He had cracked and went back to Ferb barely a week later.

He couldn't let his family, friends, or his girlfriend down. But he couldn't let go of Ferb, he had already proved that. He knew he was starting to lose it, and Ferb might be the thing that could save him.

He had to keep Ferb around. And somehow he had to make Ferb want to stay around.

Phineas couldn't go back to before. Before things with Ferb he had lost his ability to stay calm. He had been on his way to a breakdown. But Ferb could keep him calm.

He looked at the blowtorch in his hand.

Ferb could make him happy.

It was becoming about more than just staying calm and Phineas knew that that was a dangerous thing. But Ferb's attention felt good, his body felt good, and the words that flowed out of his mouth sounded more perfect than any other words he had ever heard.

It didn't matter why at the moment. Phineas just knew he wanted, possibly even needed, Ferb and that he'd find some way to make Ferb want him too.

As he sat the blowtorch on nightstand he thought about the green eyed boy. Ferb was better than any dream he'd have that night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 17**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! First off NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon pointed out that I made a contradiction with Ferb's age. I just wanted to let you guys know that in this Ferb is currently 17, while Phineas won't have his birthday until summer, making him only 16 for the moment. I have some other stuff to tell you guys, but it can wait until next chapter. Until then, let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Monday February 24th **

When Monday came Ferb walked to school the same as he had every day since he moved to Dansville. The air had gotten a little warmer over the weekend, but Ferb still wore his brown leather jacket. After all, it was still February, and the cold air still nipped at Ferb slightly. Although, it was nowhere near as bad as it would have been if he was still in England. Chelsea was cold as balls in February, not to mention rainy.

Ferb spent his weekend thinking mostly. Phineas Flynn. He was a strange one. He was an expert at hiding his emotions and a bloody brilliant genius based on the sketches Ferb had seen on his wall.

He had spent a lot of his weekend debating about whether or not he really gave a shit. He wanted to leave it alone. He was starting to get Phineas' friends to leave him alone. He was close to breaking off contact.

But he was curious. He was very curious.

Just like most human beings on the planet he had heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat', but that had never been a phrase he lived by. Ferb was the kind of guy who minded his own business whenever possible. He kept to himself. But he was also the kind of guy who lived for the puzzles.

He loved putting things together and taking them apart; he loved knowing how things worked. It was why he enjoyed mechanics so much. He liked figuring out what things did, and then making them do more.

That interest usually didn't carry over to people. Ferb didn't like people, and people didn't like Ferb. But sometimes things just happened. Sometimes Ferb would find someone who interested him.

It'd been a few years since that had been an issue.

Ferb tried not to meet people like this. It just led to problems. It always had, because there was a fine line between being interested and caring about someone.

Ferb Fletcher did not and would not care about Phineas Flynn. That didn't mean the opposite wouldn't happen. And that would just be a pain in the arse.

Still, he wanted to know more. Phineas was interesting and that wasn't something that would go away until Ferb figured him out. Once Ferb understood Phineas he wouldn't be curious anymore, simple as that.

He had a bad feeling about it, but that had never stopped Ferb before. He was going to figure Phineas out. He was going to figure out how his head worked.

Ferb made it to school slightly later than usual and when he reached his locker the hallway was almost empty due to kids retreating to their classrooms. He threw his backpack into his locker and grabbed the things he needed before he shut it and turned to go to class.

He only made it a few steps before he saw a head of red hair headed his way.

The smaller teen looked like he was hurrying to his locker and when he noticed Ferb he slowed down a bit.

"Uh, hey," Phineas said as he passed him to get to his locker. Ferb nodded and turned to watch Phineas open his locker. Phineas seemed a little surprised that Ferb didn't keep walking, but he didn't say it. Instead he decided to address why he was speed walking to his locker. "I left my history notebook in my locker on accident."

Ferb simply nodded, and when Phineas shut his locker Ferb began walking to class with him. It was strange for both of them.

"I tested out the blowtorch you gave me. It's really cool." Phineas said as they walked down the hall.

"Mmm, not on the plumbing I hope." Ferb replied.

"Haha, no. The plumbing is being left alone. My mom's really glad it's fixed." Phineas said, slowly growing more comfortable with the conversation.

"My dad's glad your mom lives in town." Ferb felt like that shouldn't have been how he replied, but Phineas just chuckled a little.

"It is pretty serendipitous." Phineas pointed out before they walked into their history class. The bell rang a second later.

The two boys took their seats and not long after Mr. Ray began teaching.

The day continued on pretty normally. Ferb wasn't going crazy with the whole figuring Phineas out thing.

He still didn't want to be friends with him or any of his friends; he just wasn't shoving the red head away as he usually did. He supposed he was being slightly more polite.

The key was balance. And most of that balance simply included listening instead of trying to tune people out. It was a struggle seeing as he still didn't care about most of what was being said. But Ferb was actually an observant guy when he allowed himself to be.

The first thing he seemed to be noticing was about Buford and Baljeet.

Upon his first observation he would've said they were two people that had been thrown together. He would've guessed that the two boys had been friends with Phineas and/or Isabella before they started dating. He would have guessed that the two teens spent time together because of their mutual friends, not because they were friends.

His assumption since he'd met them had been that they spent so much time together because Phineas and Isabella were always looking for alone time.

He never would have guessed that the two boys _preferred_ the company of one another, but after a day of not tuning them out it was becoming obvious.

He always felt so bloody stupid when he didn't notice something so obvious. Even with him tuning them out Ferb felt as though he should have known. It was just that obvious.

The two had been arguing as they washed dishes; Ferb was still putting away ingredients from their dish.

"Buford, please make sure to get all of the food off of the dishes. There is no point in washing them if you do not." Baljeet chastised Buford as he dried dishes and put them in a pile.

"I am. This isn't the first time I've washed dishes." He sounded annoyed, but he seemed to start washing the dishes more thoroughly.

"Okay, I am just trying to help." Baljeet said in a tone that matched Buford's.

"Do you wanna switch or what?" Buford asked as he threw up his arms.

"If you would not mind." Baljeet answered, only to have a washrag throw at him mere seconds later.

"You do not have to throw it Buford!" Baljeet said hotly as he switched places.

"Whatever. Just wash the dishes nerd."

It seemed like a pretty typical conversation, but there were parts of it that stuck out. For one thing Buford always threw a fit whenever he had to dry the dishes; that was one thing that Ferb couldn't have missed. It made it all the more peculiar that Buford had offered to switch.

Buford wasn't the type to do things just because it made someone else happy, but it seemed like he occasionally did so for Baljeet.

"Thank you for switching." Ferb barely heard Baljeet say it, but he heard it none the less. Buford simply shrugged in reply as though he didn't want to admit he did it.

As Ferb finished putting away the last of their supplies he decided that Buford and Baljeet were closer than he had originally thought. They still weren't all that interesting- Buford was still an ignorant arse, and Baljeet was still a nerdy brain- but still it was something he noticed.

The bell rang just as Buford had finished drying the last dish.

The three boys walked out of the home ec. room and started on their way to lunch.

"So, Ferb, did you and Phineas finish your English project?" Ferb imagined he would have asked during their French class, but it was hard to talk there unless you were speaking French. Baljeet was very good at French as far as a classroom setting went, but he had a hard time actually speaking in sentences that were relative.

"Yes, Friday," he replied easily.

"Ah, the project Mrs. Clearwater sent you to the office over?" Buford asked.

"The same." Ferb said with a nod.

"Buford is glad he doesn't have her this year, talk about being a bag." Buford said, speaking in third person. He seemed to that quite often.

"Buford! She is still a teacher, not to mention a lady." Baljeet chastised.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but Ms. Clearwater ain't no lady." Buford said shaking his head. Ferb agreed with him but didn't say so. He was starting to get a headache.

The three boys went to the lunch line and got their food. Ferb didn't need to smoke so he didn't worry about getting portable food, or quick to eat food. He grabbed a bowl of tomato soup, two grilled cheese sandwiches, a fruit cup, and a bottle of Pepsi.

God, he was hungry.

Buford and Baljeet seemed surprised, but they said nothing as they walked to their table.

Ferb sat down and Isabella looked at him in surprise. "Hey Ferb." Isabella seemed to make the choice not to mention that Ferb was acting strange.

Good. He really wasn't in the mood for it.

He nodded in response before he started eating. Isabella seemed to smile as she began eating. She seemed happy Ferb had joined them. That or she was just happy the he wasn't spending his lunch period inhaling smoke. But he was sure it was one of those.

"So how was Home ec?" Isabella asked.

"Mr. Anderson seemed pleased with our work again today. We are doing very well." Baljeet said happily.

"That's awesome Baljeet. Keep it up and you'll get an 'A' for sure." Isabella replied pleasantly.

"Of course I will get an 'A'! I have never not gotten an 'A'! Why would I not get an 'A' this time?" Baljeet ranted as he threw his arms in the air.

Isabella giggled. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it in a negative way."

"I think what she meant was that we were screwed before Beanpole showed up." Buford said as he ate his food. He was paying more attention to the pizza on his tray than to the conversation at hand.

Baljeet scoffed, but he didn't disagree. He simply muttered, "It is your fault we need help." But Buford didn't seem to be listening. Phineas and Isabella laughed. It was the first noise Phineas had made since Ferb joined the lunch table.

"What'd you guys have to make today anyway?" Phineas asked. He was addressing all three boys, but he was looking at Ferb as though he was hoping that he would be the one to answer.

"Meatloaf." Ferb answered, but he didn't look up from his soup to say it.

"I love meatloaf." Phineas replied.

"That's because your moms is amazing." Isabella said enthusiastically.

"Didn't Tiny Cowboy sing about meatloaf at the festival your mom judged at?" Buford asked having rejoined the conversation once he finished his food.

"Yes. Yes they did." Phineas answered.

"They co-judged too, didn't they?" Isabella asked.

"Yep." Phineas said nodding his head.

"Wasn't Candace a big fan of them?" Buford asked.

"Of course you would remember _her_ favorite band." Baljeet said as though Buford remembering such a thing was a crime.

"Well to be fair her favorite band was The Betty's," Phineas pointed out. "But yeah, she liked them too."

"How much older than you is your sister?" Ferb asked. Phineas looked delighted that he asked.

"Almost six. She's in her last semester of college now." Phineas replied happily.

"And then she'll have the wedding on the century." Isabella said with a smile.

"And have two kids named Xavier and Amanda," Phineas said while chuckling. He then turned to look at Ferb. "My sister's had this all planned out since she was sixteen."

Ferb nodded. He was surprised that things were going according to her plans. In Ferb's experience plans made as children usually didn't mean shit. He almost voiced that opinion out loud; he might have if Isabella hadn't spoken first.

"I'm happy everything's working out for her. She and Jeremy are perfect together." Isabella said as she laced her right hand with Phineas' left.

"That is her fiancé's name." Baljeet supplied.

Ferb rolled his eyes. No shit. The context clues had been enough for him to get that. Did Baljeet think he was an idiot?

Ferb's headache was getting worse. It'd been awhile since he'd actually listened to what others had to say.

"I think he got that 'Jeet." Phineas said with a smile showing that he wasn't trying to poke fun at the Indian boy.

"Oh, of course. I just wasn't sure how much you knew about Candace. I did not think we had spoken about her much." Baljeet said apologized.

"No, but I mentioned Candace when he came over to work on our English project." Phineas told Baljeet. Phineas' hand rose from the table, but he laid it back down a second later. No one but Ferb seemed to notice.

"You never did let me know how that went." Isabella reminded him.

"Oh, it was fine. It was just on the Crucible." Phineas didn't sound any differently when he said it, but he scratched at his shoulder.

"What's that even about?" Buford asked.

"Horny, lying, teenage girls." Ferb answered as he finished the last bit of his food.

Isabella and Baljeet seemed surprised by his answer, but Phineas just laughed.

"I hope that is not what you wrote." Baljeet said and a worried tone.

"Word for fucking word." Ferb said sarcastically.

Buford and Phineas both chuckled at that.

"No, we didn't actually write that. And Buford, it's about people being accused of being witches during the Salam Witch trials." Phineas explained.

"The people most often accused of being witches were old women who lived alone, often with cats." Ferb said. It wasn't until after he said it that he realized that it wasn't necessarily relevant. When he got to talking he often ended up spurting out random facts.

Most of the group stared at him at though trying to decide if it was a joke.

"Are you callin' my grandma a witch?" Buford grunted out angrily.

Phineas laughed. "He's not calling your grandma anything Buford. People in the witch trials often accused other people to get control over their land. Now a' days we'd feel bad stealing land from older ladies, but back then the attitude was different." Phineas stated in an amused fashion.

"Whatever. Granny VanStorm ain't no witch." Buford said sternly.

"And no one would ever call her one. She's a very nice lady." Isabella said trying to calm him.

Ferb felt it was by the grace of God that the lunch bell rang. He was more than ready to get away from the group.

He threw out his trash without a word. He knew Phineas watched him do it.

Physics was a joy to have after the lunch period he had. Physics was always easy for Ferb. Well, most things were easy for the young Brit, but Physics was one of the simplest. That probably streamed from him actually liking the subject.

Mr. Harvey was still content with letting Ferb read in class. Ferb had scored perfectly on his last test, erasing any doubt the man had about Ferb knowing the material. Mr. Harvey was a laid back man, although a bit sarcastic with a quick wit. He didn't care much about what anyone did, but if someone needed help he was more than willing to. The biggest problem with the man was his monotone voice. People often slept in his class.

"We're going to do a lab today," Mr. Havey said before he began writing on the board. "It's on page 82. You need to work in groups of two. If you need help, or have questions, I'll be walking around."

Ferb inwardly groaned. He hated group projects. Getting to choose his partner didn't help. It wasn't like he was friends with any of them.

But there were ten kids in the class and all of them were present, so he would have to work with someone.

Kids started getting up and heading over to the lab tables. Ferb got up and looked around to see which student he would be stuck working with.

Gretchen walked over to him before he even had a chance to look at all of the tables.

"We're the last two." Gretchen said, although she didn't sound as though that bothered her. It was just a fact.

"Alright." Ferb said as they headed over to a lab station. Once they had sat down they both opened up their lab books.

"If you set up the germinated wheat seed experiment, I'll do the non-germinated." Gretchen suggested. Ferb had already finished reading through the lab.

Ferb nodded in reply as he went to get the supplies.

The experiment was simple. They simply had to see if germinated wheat seeds went through cellular respiration. The non-germinated wheat seeds were the control.

Ferb already knew that the answer was yes. Of course they went through cellular respiration. He didn't even know why they were doing the experiment. It was more biology than physics.

He and Gretchen got the experiment set up in no time and sat back down to wait for the reaction to take place. As they waited Ferb began filling in the answers to the questions in his lab book. He already knew what would happen and why, so it wasn't a big deal.

Gretchen watched him for awhile before she pulled out her notebook and began writing down the answers neatly.

Neither of them spoke to each other as they wrote down the answers. It was a couple of minutes later when the experiment proved all of their answers right. It was as they were looking at their final experiment that Mr. Harvey walked over.

"Done with the experiment and the lab I see." Mr. Harvey said as he looked at their papers with a smile. Ferb couldn't tell if he was impressed with their work, or amused because he thought they were cheating.

"Yes, yes we are." Gretchen told him with a smile.

Mr. Harvey shook his head, but walked away smiling.

After he left Ferb and Gretchen began putting their supplies away. They were the first pair done. Once the supplies were put away they once again sat at their lab table.

"Have you done this experiment before at your old school?" Gretchen asked as she closed her book.

"No," Ferb answered as he shut his notebook. "I just think it's common sense."

Gretchen looked around to see if anyone had heard him, but she was already smiling as though she agreed.

By the time he left the class they had both been done for at least fifteen minutes.

By the time Ferb walked into his math class his headache was gone. The good thing about doing a lab that he didn't have to listen to Mr. Harvey drone on. Plus Gretchen was relatively quiet.

Ferb took his seat in the math class; Phineas and Baljeet were already sitting there talking about the day's math class.

"I studied last night and did plenty of study problems-" Baljeet was telling the red head. "Hello, Ferb! Did you study for the math test?" Baljeet asked upon seeing Ferb.

"No." Ferb answered easily. He didn't remember the last time he studied for anything.

"Oh, you did not? Are you worried?" Baljeet asked in a concerned tone.

"No, it's just math." Math only involved simple formulas. It was even easier than physics.

The comment made Baljeet's face contort in horror. "Just math?"

Phineas tried to hide his snicker.

"Yes. It's simple." Ferb said, not caring if he had offended the Indian teen.

Phineas patted Baljeet's shoulder as though to say it was okay.

It was a second later that Mr. Richardson made his presence known.

"Hello, class. I'm going to pass out the tests and calculators. You have all of class to work on them, so take the time to double check your work and answer every question. Good luck everyone!" He said before he began passing out the papers.

Once Ferb got his paper and calculator he sped through the problems. He rarely used the calculator, but he had it open. Once he had finished, which only took about seven minutes, he went to Mr. Richardson's desk to turn in his paper.

"Do you have a question?" Mr. Richardson asked ecstatically. He didn't often get asked questions.

"No, I'm done." Ferb said as he motioned for the teacher to take his paper.

"Are you sure you're done already Mr. Fletcher?" The man asked as though he really wanted Ferb to reconsider.

"Yes." Ferb said dropping the paper on the desk and walking back to his seat. He wasn't going to pretend he needed more time than he did.

Ferb sat down in his seat and sat his head in his hands. He had finished the last book he had been reading in study hall.

He let his eyes drift around the room. They first landed on Baljeet. The Indian teen was typing away on his calculator frantically and making sure to write down every single step he took. Ferb himself barely showed any work. If it wasn't obvious to the teacher how he solved the problem, then the teacher wasn't very good.

He then looked over at Phineas.

It took him a little while to figure out what the red head was doing, but once he did he inwardly laughed.

Phineas was solving each problem in his head before he did anything. The redhead's calculator was open, but it wasn't even turned on. Ferb watched as the redhead looked at a problem, wrote the answer at the end of the blank provided, and then filled in the work he'd done in his head.

If he'd only been providing as much work as Ferb had, he'd be finished already.

Phineas was also writing slowly, as though he knew he'd be finished faster than everyone else. Ferb wondered why he cared. Perhaps he didn't want to deal with Mr. Richardson, or maybe he didn't want to outdo Baljeet. Either way it was something to stack onto what he already knew about Phineas.

He watched Phineas for awhile. The boy managed to finish his test before everyone else despite his sluggishness.

Once he was finished Ferb watched him draw a spaceship in the corner of his test. Phineas was still doodling when Baljeet got up to turn in his test. Phineas continued to draw even after Baljeet sat down.

It was a few minutes later when other kids started to turn in their tests that Phineas erased his drawing. Once he had, he got up and turned in his paper. Mr. Richardson smiled at him as he turned it in, and as he sat back down Baljeet gave him a grin.

Phineas smiled back, but the second Baljeet's head was turned his expression changed. He looked up-heaved. It was with that look on his face that he noticed Ferb was looking at him.

Phineas forced a small smile, but Ferb simply shrugged. Far be it for him to judge Phineas for looking upset and worn down.

Phineas seemed to know exactly what Ferb was thinking and nodded in reply. He then got out a sheet of paper and laid his head on his arms, which were lying on his desk, before he began to doodle.

It was only a few seconds later when Phineas held up a drawing of a platypus. Ferb looked at it, but didn't make a facial expression. It didn't seem to matter, the redhead seemed happy that Ferb had even bothered to look.

Ferb didn't feel like acknowledging that they were probably the only kids at school who doodled platypi when they were bored.


	19. Chapter 19

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 18**

**Authors Note: Well, I have stuff to say, but it'll have to wait since I'm limited on internet power at the moment. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

When math was over Ferb stood up slower than he normally would. Usually he wanted to separate himself from Phineas, but he had already decided that he was too curious to do so.

Instead of getting out of the room before Phineas and Baljeet he walked with them. Baljeet didn't seem to notice that it was strange, and if Phineas did he didn't show it.

"So how did you do without studying?" Baljeet asked Ferb.

"Fine." Ferb said with an eye roll. He knew he'd correctly answered all of the questions.

"I just saw that you finished very quickly and I wasn't sure if that indicated that you did very well or, well… Poorly." Baljeet finished, realizing near the end that what he was saying could be offensive. He hadn't meant to be.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see." Ferb replied before the group had to split up.

Baljeet nodded in response before waved goodbye.

"Your approach to math is interesting." Ferb said once it was just he and Phineas walking together.

"Huh?" Phineas asked as he rubbed at his shoulder.

"I especially like the way you open the calculator, but don't turn it on." Ferb said with no real hint of emotion.

"You, uh, noticed that?" Phineas asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, was looking around and noticed," he said while barely looking at Phineas. "Trying to challenge yourself?"

"Just trying to kill time." Phineas said as though it was shameful to admit.

"Why are you the one embarrassed? They're the ones who are stupid." Ferb pointed out. He really wished he could see what Phineas' logic was in the whole thing.

Phineas seemed to look at him differently when he said the word stupid. "They aren't stupid," he said lightly.

"The fuck they aren't." Ferb replied easily. He didn't understand how someone as smart as Phineas could disagree. He himself struggled with being surrounded by people who were so unintelligent in comparison with himself. He didn't really understand how Phineas didn't feel the same.

It was like spending all of your time with a dog. He supposed they had good qualities, but they weren't really the best partners for conversation.

Phineas seemed to almost smile, as though the answer pleased him.

The two boys walked into the art room and took their places at the table. Adyson was already there, her hand outstretched as she painted her nails a shade of red that matched the red shirt she was wearing.

"Hey," she said not looking up at either of the teens.

"I think this may be your best work yet Adyson." Phineas said as he looked at the girls nails.

"I'm glad you think so, it took me awhile to find this shade of red." Adyson said as she waved her hands in the air, having just finished painting them and wanting them to dry quickly.

"What's the occasion?" Phineas asked. He then turned to Ferb. "She wears red when she wants to feel powerful."

"Red causes more intense and focused reactions." Ferb said without thinking. He could spew out a multitude of facts about the color red if he wanted to.

Adyson raised a brow, but then smirked. "I suppose that is what I'm going for," Adyson said to Ferb before she looked at Phineas. "The Fireside Girls are auditioning to play a birthday party. The party's not really a big deal, but the girl's mom is an event planner. We figure that if she likes us she might mention us to some friends who need entertainment."

"That'd help you guys book some good gigs for the summer." Phineas said with a smile.

"Exactly!" Adyson screamed excitedly. She then made a face of realization. "Why didn't Isabella tell you about this?"

"Well, she did say she was busy today. She said she was going to be with you guys." Phineas supplied.

"Psh. Figures. She's either afraid to jinx it," Adyson said, "or so confident about it that she didn't even bother to mention it."

"Or she wanted to give you the honor of telling as many people as possible." Phineas added.

"That's a possibility." Adyson agreed with a smile.

Miss Mulberry walked into the room a second later carrying several canvases. "Hello, hello, hello! I'm sorry that I'm late, but I used my lunch break to get some new supplies." The woman said as she moved around the room quickly.

"Do you need any help?" A boy asked as she almost dropped one of the canvases.

"No, no. I've got it," she said as she finally laid the last canvas' down. "Now, we need to talk about your next assignment!" She said waving her arms in the air.

"Yay." Adyson said, the sarcastic tone too obvious to miss.

"We're going to do something really exciting this week! We're going to make collages!" She said as she moved to stand in the middle of the room.

"We've been making those since kindergarten." A kid in the back, who looked vaguely like Buford, pointed out.

"Yes, but these ones are different! These ones will be reflections of your inner selves!" She said beginning to talk with her hands waving about. "I want you to put things that represent who you are, what you like, what makes you, well, you!"

The reaction in the room was split. Some kids looked happy about the idea. It seemed easy enough. Plus it took very little artistic talent as far as their assignments went.

Other kids looked like they'd rather be shot. The idea of trying to fill up a blank sheet of paper with things that represented them seemed daunting.

Ferb supposed he fell in the middle. He really hated the idea of bearing his soul out on a piece of paper. What he thought was no one's bloody business. But, on the other hand, it wasn't like anyone would know if he lied.

So he was really indifferent to the whole thing.

Phineas looked like he was trying to feel that way. A second later he did look like he felt indifferent.

"Today will be a research day, so to speak. Take the day to jot down ideas. Try to think deeply about what makes you, you," Miss Mulberry said before she clasped her hands together. "You may begin!"

After the teacher was finished explaining the project the students began getting out notebooks so they could jot down ideas.

"So what are you guys planning?" Adyson asked as she tapped her pen against her sheet of paper. She seemed more bored than anything.

"I don't know yet." Phineas said as he scratched his shoulder.

"What about you, Ferb?" Adyson asked.

Ferb shrugged in reply. He figured he'd put a bunch of British shit on it and call it a day. He wasn't really worried about it.

"Wow. Well, aren't you two helpful?" Adyson proclaimed with an eye roll. She then began jotting down a few ideas.

Phineas and Ferb sat at the table without doing much of anything. Ferb was sitting still. He had begun to feel the need for a fag. He figured that once he was off of school ground he would light one up. He hadn't actually turned eighteen yet, but he didn't figure anyone would question him on it.

Phineas, on the other hand, was just drawing random shapes on the paper he had gotten out. They sat around like that for a few minutes before Phineas slid his paper over to Ferb.

He had drawn a ticktacktoe board and drawn an 'X' in the top right corner.

Ferb considered passing it back without making a move. He didn't want to be friends with Phineas. He just didn't. He wanted to understand him, not befriend him. He wanted to be careful to make sure that was clear. He didn't want the boy to think he'd suddenly decided he wanted to be friends.

But in the end he drew an 'O' in the bottom left corner. Phineas had a look on his face that said he hadn't expected Ferb to draw a letter. That look was the only reason that Ferb had decided to play.

After Ferb made his move Phineas made his, and then vice versa. They ended up playing a few games, all of them ending up draws.

It's after they finished around the tenth game that Miss Mulberry came over to check on their progress.

"And how is this table doing?" She asked before she saw the scrap piece of paper that Phineas and Ferb had been using to play ticktacktoe.

"And which one of you feels like your inner self is like a game of ticktacktoe," she asked, almost smirking at the two teens.

Neither teen answered. Ferb thought the joke was cliché and Phineas smiled sheepishly. Adyson snickered though.

Miss Mulberry then sat down in the empty seat at the table.

"So what are the ideas going around here?" She asked as she looked around the table.

"I'm writing mine down." Adyson said defensively with her hands up. Miss Mulberry chuckled as she looked over the table at Adyson's list.

"Mmm, I'm seeing good things Adyson." The teacher said happily.

Adyson smiled in return before she looked back down at her paper. Ferb could tell she was listening for what the woman would say next.

"What about you, Ferb?" She asked with a smile. "You just moved here so this is a perfect chance to show everyone who you are."

Ferb almost laughed. He didn't think it'd be a good idea to show everyone who he was. There would be quite a few inappropriate things in his collage. Instead of answering he provided a shrug.

"And you're so quiet," she said still in an upbeat tone. "I just want to see what you're really about. I want to know what you care about, how you view yourself, what interests you."

Ferb still didn't say a word, but that didn't matter because she had turned to address the whole table.

"Art can be used for so many things. In this case it can be used to express your soul. Art doesn't have to be beautiful, or intricately done, it just has to invoke a feeling. When someone looks at the art you make they should be able to feel you. They should feel as though they've met you and now understand a part of you," she said, and the sincerity hung off of every word. "That's what I want all of you to get out of this project. One of the most wonderful feelings in the word is when someone can look at your art and tell you something about yourself. Do you understand?"

All three of them shook their heads.

"Good. Please put some thought into these. You won't get anything out of it otherwise." Miss Mulberry told them with a wink. After that she got up to walk to a different table.

"Well, thank you guys for getting us a speech. I'm actually really inspired now." Adyson said with a hair flip. Ferb didn't care enough to figure out if she was being sarcastic or not.

He really needed to smoke.

A few seconds later the bell rang.

Once the bell rang Ferb got up out of his seat and headed out the door and toward his locker. He wanted to get out of the school. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to go home and watch the history channel. Nothing was more calming than the history channel.

Plus he wanted a fag. Since he started at Danville High School he'd been smoking almost every day at lunch, and he had become far too used to it. He needed to cut down again.

Ferb liked a good smoke to calm him down after sex, or just to help him think, but he didn't like the feeling of knowing he was addicted. That meant that every few months he'd get down to smoking almost nothing before he built himself back up.

Was it stupid? Sure, he'd say it was. Did he feel like he was in control? Completely. And that was the important part.

Once he reached his locker he grabbed his backpack and threw his unneeded books onto the top shelf of the locker. He then slammed the door shut.

Then he made his way outside. The weather was still slightly cool, but Ferb could tell it'd be warm in a matter of weeks. He walked a little while, making sure he was out of view of the school, before he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his pack of fags and his lighter.

He grabbed one out of the pack before he put the rest away. Right as he was about to light it he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't really need to look to know it was Phineas.

Other kids lived out where the two boys did, but it seemed like those kids either had afterschool activities to do, or took longer to leave. Either way Ferb rarely saw anyone besides Phineas when he walked home. He only saw Phineas because the redhead made the effort to catch up.

He lit the fag and was putting the lighter back in pocket when Phineas fell into step beside him.

They walked in silence for awhile before Phineas finally spoke up.

"You don't seem like the type to smoke." The redhead said offhandedly.

Ferb simply lifted a brow in reply.

"Not because you seem like the kind of person who'd think it's wrong or something," Phineas clarified. "Just, like, when I see people who smoke they're never in shape. They might be skinny, but they aren't healthy."

Ferb nodded. "I cut out almost completely by football season."

"English football?" Phineas asked, excitement making its way into his voice.

"Soccer, whatever." Ferb said with a shrug.

"I play too." Phineas said smiling lightly.

"I don't play anymore. Just habit. Thought you looked like a winger though. Maybe a central midfielder." Ferb said as he took a drag.

Phineas nodded. "I'm a winger," he said before looking over at Ferb. "I'm gonna guess you were a forward."

"Striker." Ferb said as he let out a breath of smoke.

"So you were a really good forward." Phineas replied cheekily.

"The best. Americans can't play worth a damn." Ferb said. He was only partially kidding.

Phineas let out a laugh. "Maybe you should prove it."

Ferb didn't reply as they ended up in front of his house. Ferb threw his finished fag on the ground and stomped it out under his boot. He then started the walk to his front door.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Phineas looking at him, but he didn't make a move to say anything.

Ferb hadn't played football since he was fourteen. He hadn't done a lot of things since he was fourteen. Fourteen had been a brilliant year to start, but it had turned into a bloody mess.

When Ferb was fourteen he began working at the Turnpike Tavern. He hadn't been in Winsplain very long, but he had been looking for something to do.

He had just happened to come across a flyer that said the Turnpike Tavern needed a guitar player. And he just happened to be a guitar player.

Setting up the audition had been easy. He had called the number on the flyer and set up a time to come in. The actual audition was the irritating part, but that was to be expected when you were fourteen and trying to get a job at a bar.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Ferb walked into the Turnpike Tavern with his guitar case in hand. He had walked to the tavern since it was a warm day out. He had debated taking his father's car since he was away on business, but it was a relatively short walk to the tavern. Not to mention his father had already proven that driving in America was difficult; he'd been pulled over twice for driving on the wrong side of the road.

Besides, Ferb didn't know the area well enough to know where there'd be cops and getting pulled over at age fourteen while his father was out of state wouldn't be a good thing.

When he walked in he was immediately hit with the smell of smoke. It would have bothered him if he wasn't already smoking and used to people doing it. The people he'd spent time around in Chelsea had all smoked.

The first thing he noticed was that the bar was practically empty. There were four guys standing on a small stage in the back; they were all smoking, half of them drinking. There were also instruments set up.

The tavern itself was pretty old looking. It wasn't like the pubs in Chelsea he'd occasionally get a gig playing at. All of the walls were unpainted wood, except for the back wall, which was made of brick. Ferb wondered if the building was even structurally sound.

But he'd been to worse places in his short life.

He walked up to the group of men. They were all quite a few years older than him. There were two brunettes, a shorter blonde, and a red headed man.

"You the one auditioning?" One of the brunettes asked. His voice was raspy and he had a scowl on his face.

"Yeah." If Ferb was more of a talker he would've made a sarcastic remark about how he just always carried a guitar case around with him.

The blonde laughed. "How fucking old are you?"

"Old enough to keep up." Ferb said nonchalantly.

"This isn't a job for a kid." The brunette who hadn't spoken before said.

"No, I'm afraid the flyer said it was for a guitar player." Ferb agreed.

The man with the scowl snorted. "Well, what a smartass." He almost sounded like he approved.

"You wanna throw down?" The blonde man asked, trying to be intimidating.

"I'd rather play guitar." Ferb answer, his face as indifferent as ever.

"Give the big man a drink, Sid." The blonde said with a smirk.

The wiry brunette shrugged and went to get a drink.

"We play every other weekend. Sometimes more, sometimes less. Can you handle that?" The brunette who was still present asked.

"Yes." Ferb answered simply.

"More importantly, can you handle this?" The blonde asked as 'Sid' returned with a drink.

Sid handed the drink to Ferb. It didn't take a genius to know it was Everclear, a drink made with the purpose of getting people drunk. Ferb had no idea what proof it was, but he figured they wouldn't keep anything around that would blind him.

Ferb downed the drink, ignoring the fire he felt in his throat. He'd been drinking since a little while before his parents' divorce. If Rhegan was going to go out and play, then so would he. In his two years he'd managed to build up his tolerance. It helped that he had a tall, solid build and was always eating.

He finished the drink, making sure to keep a straight face. It was probably the strongest thing he'd ever drunk.

"Thanks mate. Like to be buzzed when I play." Ferb said while rolling his eyes. His stomach still felt like fire.

"Alright. You show us what you got." The blonde said with a sneer. He obviously didn't like Ferb. Or maybe he just didn't like anyone.

Ferb opened his case and got out his electric guitar. He then plugged it into the amp that was already set up. "Any requests?"

"An older guitar player?" The blonde said with a smirk.

Ferb shrugged before he started into Crazy Train. He only played it for about thirty seconds before he switched into Smells Like Teen Spirit, and then finally ended up at Cliffs of Dover. Once he was finished playing through the most difficult part of each song he stopped.

"We only needed to hear one fuckin' song." The blonde complained.

"You need to show up Friday night. I'll give you a copy of the set list." The unnamed brunette told him.

"I don't think we all agreed on this kid." The blonde said with a snarl.

"I don't care what you think Stine." The man said as he walked toward the bar.

"Fuck you, Chuck." Stine spat as he flipped the taller man the bird. Chuck didn't seem to care.

"Here's the set list." Chuck said when he returned. He handed Ferb a list of songs. From a glance Ferb would say he knew all of them.

Ferb nodded. It looked like they were done, so Ferb began packing up his guitar.

"'S a shame you're already so fucked up at this age." The redhead man spoke to him for the first time.

"Could be worse," he said with a shrug.

"You'll get worse." The freckled man said as though it was fact.

Ferb simply ignored the comment as he closed his guitar case. He then walked out of the bar without a word.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

It wouldn't be until that Friday that Ferb played in the tavern for the first time. It also wouldn't be until that night that he met the woman that changed his life.

One could say that Vanessa Doofenshmirtz ruined his life. It was easy to blame her.

He sure as hell did.


	20. Chapter 20

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 19**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope you're all doing well, and that those of you celebrating Thanksgiving are having a good time. So, I finally have a chance to tell you guys some of the stuff I've been wanting to. So first off, and most IMPORTANTLY, the next update for this story won't be until the 6th of December. The reason for that is that we're down to four chapters fully written. I'm going to start updating EVERY OTHER WEEK. That's going to give me twice the time to write new chapters, which is how I plan to spend winter break. So I just wanted to let you guys know that. Sorry about the caps lock, by the way. I know a lot of people skip over authors notes so I'm trying to make sure everyone reads that part, lol.**

**Second, I want to make sure everyone understands the connection between this AU and the actual PnF world. Basically this is what I predicted would have happened if Lawrence hadn't divorced his wife quickly (note this back story is just my headcannon) and went to America. Had Lawrence left Rhegan sooner he would have went to America, met Linda, and we'd be in showverse. Since he didn't, none of that happened. Had it happened the two families would have fixed one another. Phineas would have had a dad who thought he was smart, which would have helped with the issues his biological father caused. Not to mention Ferb would have understood Phineas' drawings immediately, which would leave Phineas unashamed of them. Ferb wouldn't be as antisocial if he'd grown up with Phineas, because Phineas would have introduced him to other kids. Ferb also would have benefited from having a mother he could trust (I won't say much about how since we aren't there in the story yet). Ferb would also be used to not being the smartest kid in the room all the time. I just want to make sure there's a clear parallel for you guys. **

**Well, I think that's about it. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

**Wednesday February 26****th**

The day went on fairly normally for Ferb until he reached his math class. He had spent that day and the one before acting fairly normal. He'd found a good balance on how to deal with Phineas' friends and still try to figure Phineas out.

He was mostly trying to keep quiet and observant. Trying to actually interact with all of them just left him with an unbearable headache.

He was sitting quietly in his seat, listening to Baljeet and Phineas discuss the math test they were going to be getting back that day.

"I am very excited to receive my test. I have been looking forward to it since we left our class Monday." Baljeet gushed. From what Ferb could tell the Indian boy lived for mathematics.

Ferb thought it was a lame passion all on its own.

"I'm sure it'll be another 'A' to add to the collection." Phineas said pleasantly. Ferb didn't understand why he cared.

"Of course it will be an 'A'! If it is not I might as well go home and hang my shame curtains, because my life will be over." Baljeet said in an irritated fashion. Phineas smiled, but it was obvious that he found the whole thing humorous.

Ferb wondered what the hell shame curtains were.

Mr. Richardson walked in a second later with a handful of graded math tests.

"Hello everyone," The man said with a smile as he sat the papers on his desk. "There were a few very good tests, but there were also some low scores. What I want to do is offer an opportunity for a retest this Friday. Those of you who are content with your grades may spend the time in the library studying."

Ferb was happy to hear it. He didn't really care for the class.

"Alright, now I'll hand out your tests, and then we can go over them together," he said as he picked the stack of papers back up and began walking around the room to hand them out.

Baljeet was the first to get his paper back, and he was quick to make a happy sound, alerting the rest of the class that he had done well. He turned and showed Phineas the one-hundred percent he'd received on his test.

"Good job Baljeet." Phineas said with a smile.

"I am sure you will do just as well." Baljeet replied sincerely.

Phineas got his test right after Baljeet finished his comment. It too had a one-hundred written in the top corner.

"Told you." Baljeet said with a smile.

"Eh, it's not a big deal." Phineas insisted with a shrug.

"If you say so." Baljeet said as though he didn't agree.

It was a minute or so later that Mr. Richardson walked up to Ferb and gave him his test.

"Mr. Fletcher, since this is your first test here I didn't take off points for it, but I need you to show more of your work, alright?" The teacher said with a bright smile.

"No promises." Ferb said without really thinking about it. He had been on autopilot for most of the day.

Mr. Richardson seemed momentarily surprised, but a second later he laughed as though Ferb had been joking. He hadn't been.

The teacher then continued around the room to pass out the other tests.

"How did you do Ferb?" Baljeet asked.

Ferb hadn't forgotten the conversation from Monday. He knew Baljeet was curious about how well he did without studying. Instead of an answer he held out his test for Baljeet to take.

Baljeet took it and his mouth fell open. "You got a one-hundred percent?" He asked with surprise evident in his tone.

"Yes." Ferb replied easily. He didn't bother to be offended. He was smarter than Baljeet, and he knew it. He didn't care what the boy thought.

"But you only took five minutes to finish it!" Baljeet yelled as he looked at the test.

"Saves time when you can do it in your head." Ferb said with a shrug as he took back his paper.

Phineas looked over at Ferb's test and smiled.

"Are you not surprised Phineas?" Baljeet asked.

The redhead shook his head. "No, I knew he was good at math."

"Good enough to finish a test in five minutes? That is faster than me!" Baljeet pointed out as he scratched his head in confusion. "How did you know he was good at math?"

Phineas scratched his neck before he answered, "He corrected some of mine when he came over to do our English project."

Ferb had corrected small errors when he'd looked at the invention sketches at Phineas' house. The sketches all looked to have been done hastily so it wasn't surprising that a few mistakes had been made.

"Are you a genius?" Baljeet demanded as his confusion wore off.

"I'd say so." Ferb replied with a shrug.

"Have you been tested?" Baljeet asked, becoming more curious than confused and upset.

"No." Ferb said easily. No one wanted to call you a genius when you were a trouble maker. And Ferb had always caused trouble.

"Why not? You could be taking college classes, or-" Baljeet began, but Ferb cut him off.

"Who cares?" Ferb asked. "No one's going to hire a child to work for them. Might as well sit back and wait." Not to mention Ferb had no desire to do anything. He liked building, but he didn't have a real direction to go with it. As it was he was content to keep doing the things he was doing.

Baljeet looked stupefied. Baljeet seemed like it confused him that Ferb didn't feel the same way as he did. But then his face changed again and he asked another question. "Wait. So you're British, a genius, and you can bake? How is that fair?"

"Well, to be fair, being British isn't a skill." Ferb answered.

Baljeet looked like Ferb had broken his brain. Phineas was hunched over laughing into his arms.

It wasn't long after that, that Mr. Richardson got everyone's attention so that they could go over their tests. Ferb didn't pay much attention to the man. He'd scored perfectly; he didn't really need to, not to mention he just didn't care.

By the time they reached question three Ferb had pulled out a book to read. Mr. Richardson didn't notice until around question five.

"Mr. Fletcher, could you please put that book away until we've finished going over the tests?" Mr. Richardson asked kindly.

Ferb looked up at the man for a second before he looked back down at his book without answering. At first the man looked stunned, as though he had never received that kind of blatant disrespect. Then Mr. Richardson, still keeping a forced smile on his face, tried again.

"I don't want the rest of the class to get distracted by-" Ferb didn't bother letting him finish.

"If my reading a book distracts them, then I can only imagine the damage caused by the clock on the wall." Mr. Richardson again looked stunned.

The rest of the class did too.

No one in the class really gave Mr. Richardson the respect a teacher deserved, but no one smarted off in the fashion that Ferb had. The man made bad jokes, but he was a kind person. Not to mention he was hard to anger.

"Mr. Fletcher-" He once again got cut off.

"Actually, come to think of it, the window is probably the problem. I think there was a squirrel outside the day of the test; that's probably the reason there were so many low scores. I imagine that if this room had curtains the test grades would go up by at least twenty percent, because that way no one would be distracted by the squirrels." Ferb ranted. He wasn't really trying to get in trouble, but the audacity of the man's reasoning had really ticked him off. Plus, Ferb didn't have any special reason to be polite.

"You need to go to the office." It sounded awkward coming out of his mouth, almost as though those words had never passed his lips.

"Huh?" Ferb asked. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, I got distracted." His face was stoic.

"Now, Mr. Fletcher." Mr. Richardson's voice sounded tense.

"What?" Ferb asked again.

"Now!" Mr. Richardson screamed, finally losing his cool. "I will not take a student speaking to me in that manner!"

Ferb's facial expression didn't change as he got out of his seat and gathered his things. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been sent to the office that month.

"No need to yell, mate." Ferb said as he walked past the man. He didn't turn to see the man's facial expression before he walked out the door and down the hall to the office.

* * *

"I cannot believe he just did that." Baljeet whispered to Phineas the second Ferb was out the door.

"Yeah." Phineas answered. It was a good thing Baljeet couldn't tell what he was thinking, because with every fiber of his being he wanted to go after Ferb. He wanted to kiss him.

"Let's finish going over the test." Mr. Richardson demanded, the room still buzzing with the tension of what had just happened.

Phineas looked over to the door longingly, but then he set his eyes on his test.

"Now, number six…"

Phineas scratched his shoulder as he tried to listen. He tried not to worry when he broke the skin.

* * *

Ferb walked into the principal's office with ease. The events of what had just happened didn't really faze him.

The secretary, on the other hand, looked very upset by it. She seemed to glare at him as he walked up to her desk.

"Did you get sent to the office again?" She asked, her tone sounding as angry as her voice.

"No, I'm here for visiting hours." Ferb replied sarcastically.

"I'll go let him know you're in." The woman said as she walked back into the principal's office.

Ferb didn't have to wait long before the middle aged brunette woman came back out.

"He said he could see you now," she said waving him in.

Ferb walked into the office that he had already been in twice before. The room was painted a lighter green than most things in the school. The focal points of the room were a large mahogany book case, and a fish tank that housed several large fish.

In the back of the room, in front of a window, sat Mr. Jones in front of a large desk. His chair was black leather and looked very old. He did not look happy to see Ferb again either.

"You're back again so soon Ferb?" The man asked. Ferb could tell he was holding back anger.

"A different teacher sent me this time." Ferb answered. Mr. Jones didn't seem impressed.

"You got sent by a teacher who hasn't sent anyone to the office for the last twenty years." Mr. Jones said hotly. Ferb could see his file open on the desk. He had apparently looked to see who would have sent Ferb to the office during seventh period.

Ferb didn't say a word as he looked at the man. He didn't really have a good response. He considered saying that it was about time Mr. Richardson had, he seemed to get walked over a lot, but he had nothing against Mr. Jones so he didn't bother.

"You have detention on Friday. If I see you in my office again it won't be to give you a lenient punishment. I've read your file; I know this isn't unusual behavior from you. But I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. I don't want to treat you like a bad egg before I know you are one, but once you prove it to me I'm not going to have any sympathy for you when I assign your punishments." Mr. Jones said with a stern face.

Ferb nodded. "Fair enough." Ferb then waited a moment to see if the man would dismiss him.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Mr. Jones asked. It was clear that the man wanted to know if there was anything that was causing Ferb to act out.

"No." Ferb answered simply. He didn't want to talk. Perhaps there was a time when he would've; perhaps back when he was less content with his life, but now wasn't that time.

Mr. Jones stared at him for a moment before he nodded his head and motioned him toward the door. "You can go then."

Ferb nodded before he stood up and walked out of the office. He didn't really care that he had detention, or that Mr. Jones was beginning to think that he was a bad egg.

He didn't really care about anything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 20**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, hope all is going well for you this fine Thursday. So I know a couple of you were sad about the extra wait between chapters, but I promise this will be better for everyone in the long run. I also want to repeat myself about updates now being every two weeks, instead of every week. So that means the next update will be the 20th. **

**Anyway, this chapter will provide some more insight on what's going on with Phineas. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

When the bell to eighth period rang Ferb still hadn't returned to math class. Phineas would be lying if he said it didn't bother him. He'd wanted the British boy back in the room the moment he'd left.

As Phineas stood up to get his things he pulled his jacket up higher on his neck. The shirt he wore that day was white and he was worried that the blood from his shoulder would soak through. He reached up to scratch his shoulder at the thought, but managed to stop a second before he did. He had to force his hand down to grab his books.

"Are you coming, Phineas?" Baljeet asked as he looked back at Phineas.

The redhead nodded as he moved to walk beside his friend. "Yeah, sorry." He smiled as he said it.

Once they had exited the room they only walked a couple of feet before Baljeet stopped. Phineas stopped too, wondering what was wrong. He felt panicked that Baljeet had seen the blood still under his fingernails.

"You have next period with Ferb, do you not?" Baljeet asked as he looked around the halls.

"Yeah." Phineas was trying to keep his face from looking nervous. Being around Ferb was the most calming thing Phineas had ever experienced. Being asked about Ferb was probably one of the most anxiety inducing.

"Does he, I do not wish to speak badly, but does he ever get into trouble there?" Baljeet asked.

Perhaps Phineas should've felt relieved that Baljeet chose to ask that question, but he didn't. He still felt like it was about him. He still felt like Baljeet was asking him why he'd slept with Ferb. Every time someone talked about Ferb he felt that way.

"No, he's pretty quiet." Phineas answered. Ferb probably talked more in art class than he did in any of the other classes they shared, but he didn't want to say that.

"Oh, I just wondered. Do you think perhaps he acts out because he is bored here? I know I enjoy school even when it is easy, but he does not seem to like it-"

"Baljeet, we're both going to be late. We can talk about it later, okay?" Phineas asked, forcing a smile on his face.

"Oh, you are right! We shall speak later. Goodbye Phineas!" He called before he turned to head to his class.

Phineas let out a sigh of relief as he headed to the bathroom. Once he got to the boys bathroom he walked in and looked around. There was only one guy inside using the urinal. Phineas didn't know him, but someone else being there bothered him.

He quickly walked to the sinks and wet his hands. The blood on his nails almost gave him a light headed feeling. He wasn't squeamish, he just felt dizzy knowing the blood was his. He had made himself bleed.

He was doing it again.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to put soap in his palms and scrub off the blood. It was fine, it would all be fine. He was breathing just fine, he wasn't going to pass out, his airway was still open.

He felt better as he rinsed his hands, all traces of blood gone. He grabbed a couple of paper towels and dried his hands before he headed to art class just as the other boy in the bathroom was approaching the sink.

He hoped Ferb would be in the room. He needed him to be there. Phineas was doing it again. He needed to calm himself down. He needed to stop before things got bad again. He wasn't too far under yet. Things were still okay.

Phineas wanted to fall to his knees and thank God when he saw a mop of green hair sitting in the seat across from his.

He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey, Phineas." Adyson greeted pleasantly. She'd been pleasant since The Fireside Girls had auditioned for a birthday party Monday. They were playing the party next month, and all of the girls were excited, including his girlfriend.

"Hey, Adyson," he kept his voice steady, but it felt hard to do so. It was hard not to think of all the ways he was letting down his perfect girlfriend when her best friend was sitting beside him.

Phineas then set his sights on Ferb.

The taller teen had removed his jacket and was only wearing his green t-shirt. His jacket being off was a tell that he'd been smoking. There was also the faintest smell of smoke coming off of him. Phineas knew no one else would notice.

Phineas wanted to beg Ferb to come over after school. Phineas didn't want to be alone; he also didn't want to be with anyone besides Ferb. But Phineas knew that wasn't how things worked.

Ferb wasn't his friend. He knew that without a doubt. Ferb wasn't the type that would humor him. Ferb didn't want to be close to him, and it was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to pretend that he did.

Things had been different since Ferb had come over to his house, but Ferb didn't want to be friends. No, Ferb had just started to pay more attention. Phineas didn't think anyone else had noticed, but he had. Ferb wanted something. It wasn't friendship, it wasn't sex, but whatever it was Phineas was sure Ferb wanted it from him.

That meant Phineas had to figure out what Ferb wanted and use it to make Ferb want him. That meant Phineas had to be patient.

Phineas was starting to think he didn't have time to be patient. He needed what he needed and he didn't have time to figure out how to make Ferb comply.

Phineas tried to clear his head as the boy in question looked at him with a raised brow. He might not have time to figure out what Ferb wanted from him, but he had about forty-five minutes worth of art class to get the British teen to come home with him to find it.

"You made a pretty big scene in math class," Phineas said with a smile. "How much trouble did you get into?" Phineas asked.

"Detention." Ferb said without making any form of movement. Phineas wanted to imitate his body language.

"What'd ya do now? Kids are still talking about what happened with Mrs. Clearwater." Adyson said joining the conversation.

"Caused a distraction." Ferb said without further information.

"Well, that's super informative. Thank you, Ferb," Adyson said sarcastically before she turned to Phineas. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Mr. Richardson got mad because he was reading while we were going over our tests. They disagreed about whether reading was a distraction, and Ferb got sent to the office." Phineas explained, leaving out the part about how Ferb had completely disrespected Mr. Richardson.

"Wait! _Mr. Richardson_ sent you to the office?" Adyson asked as she turned back to Ferb. "He's, like, the most laidback teacher in the whole school. How'd you manage to piss him off?"

"Wasn't as difficult as everyone seems to think." Ferb said while he rested his head in his outstretched hand. He was bored. Phineas needed him to be interested.

Of course Phineas didn't get a chance to say anything because Miss Mulberry had clapped her hands from her spot in the middle of the room, signaling that she wanted everyone's attention.

"Okay, I hope you all came in with fresh ideas! I'm going to pass around the posters you'll be doing your project on. Those of you who already have supplies can start gluing, those of you who haven't can keep going through newspapers and magazines, or mark down where you want things to go on the poster." The woman rambled on.

Phineas hated this project. Putting down his soul on paper wasn't something he could do.

Because when it came down to it, Phineas Flynn knew he was a horrible person. He caused the people he loved trouble, he hurt the people he was supposed to love, and he did things that would make people sick to their stomachs.

This project was just another time that Phineas had to lie. He hated lying. He felt at his lowest when he did it.

He did it all the time.

Lying was the only way he could avoid hurting the people he cared about. He could never come out and tell everyone who he really was. He could never confess to what he really wanted, or how he really felt. He just had to keep pretending. He was always pretending.

When he received his white poster he was a bit surprised, he'd been so far in his head that he hadn't even noticed.

He looked down at his left hand. He had a bit of blood under his nails. He hadn't even noticed himself do it. He usually didn't.

He rubbed his nails against his jeans, hoping to get the blood off. He was lucky when it all seemed to come off.

"So, have you guys figured out what you're doing yet?" Adyson asked. She already had a Ziploc bag full of pictures she'd cut out sitting on the table.

"I'm just gonna look through magazines today." Phineas said keeping his smile bright.

"Well, I guess that's slightly more productive than the last two days," Adyson delivered dismissively. "What about you? Still don't give a rat's ass one way or the other?" Adyson asked looking at Ferb.

Ferb shrugged.

"You could always make yours about how you terrorize middle aged men." Adyson said taking a stab at Ferb for getting Mr. Richardson upset.

"Top left corner." Ferb replied sarcastically.

Phineas lightly laughed. He liked how quick witted Ferb was. There were always people like that on TV or in movies, but in real life they always seemed far and in between.

Ferb looked at him vaguely, and Phineas smiled lightly. He didn't hold Ferb's attention for long; the taller teen was soon looking down at his poster again.

Phineas was frustrated as he left the table to get magazines; Miss Mulberry had brought in dozens for the students to look through. He wanted to get Ferb's attention, but he wasn't sure how to do it. In order to get his attention he needed to know something about him. All Phineas knew was that he liked music and soccer, and was really smart. Sadly that didn't give him a lot to work with.

He grabbed a stack of magazines from the pile and took them back to his table. He laid them in the middle so that if Adyson or Ferb wanted to they could look through them. Adyson seemed like she had enough of her own pictures to get her started, but Phineas had no idea what Ferb's plan was.

He hoped Ferb wouldn't get in trouble again. He really didn't want him to leave the room.

Phineas tried to concentrate as he opened a magazine and began to flip through it. He hadn't even looked at what type of magazines he was grabbing. He was just hoping to find something that would work. He needed to find enough pictures to fill up his poster and look like it actually described him.

He heard a ripping sound and realized Ferb was ripping a picture out of a magazine. It was a magazine from a stack Ferb seemed to have brought from home. There were three magazines in total, and the one Ferb was going through seemed to be one for music.

Phineas liked music. He liked it a lot. It had sent a rush of joy through his body when he'd found out that Ferb could play guitar, and the fact that he'd said he could play more only added to the feeling.

Music was the one thing Phineas liked that he could actually be honest about, although sometimes he felt like people didn't like it when he was too into it. Phineas could spend hours playing, but no one else seemed to have that sort of attention span. Of course Ferb had played with him for a couple of hours and had seemed perfectly content.

Phineas flipped a page and saw a picture of a car.

Ferb liked cars didn't he? He'd never said so, but he didn't say a lot of things. He carried around a blowtorch in his pocket and had easily changed the oil in his father's car though. Plus his car looked pretty awesome from what Phineas could make out in the dark. So there was a good chance that Ferb liked cars.

Phineas was willing to take the risk. He didn't have much time to get Ferb's attention. "What kinds of cars do you like?" Phineas asked. He tried to sound as though he was really confident that Ferb like cars.

Ferb shrugged. Phineas could imagine him saying that he liked many cars.

Phineas held up the magazine so Ferb could look at the car.

"'S nothing special," Ferb said looking at the car. "But I'd take it for this." Phineas ripped out the page and handed it to him easily.

"What makes a car special?" Phineas asked.

"That's like asking what makes Batman better than Aquaman." Ferb said before he began cutting out the picture of the car.

Phineas took a second to think. "Hard to explain unless you know something about them, but super obvious if you do?"

"And there's always that one douchebag who disagrees." Ferb said with a nod.

"And people who talk about it like they're informed, but really aren't." Phineas added.

"And now you understand." Ferb replied.

"Ug, Boys." They both heard Adyson mutter under her breath.

Phineas smiled at her, but otherwise didn't say anything. Phineas liked Ferb even more knowing that he liked superheroes. Phineas felt like he liked Ferb more every time he learned something new about him.

It was a few seconds later that Ferb motioned to hand Phineas a picture. It was of a red Epiphone brand guitar. Phineas smiled as he accepted the picture.

The rest of the period went on like that. While Adyson was working quietly the two boys continued to pass pictures back and forth. Phineas couldn't help but feel like the stress was lifted off of his shoulders. He felt no stress in letting Ferb hand him different things. They were mostly music and soccer related, but it was more than enough to make him happy.

He also felt like he was learning more about Ferb from the project every time he took a guess on whether or not Ferb liked something.

By the time the bell rang he felt like a lot of the stress he walked into the class with was gone. He still felt like the second he returned home to his empty house he would feel the anxiety, but for the moment he felt calmer. He hoped that he said or did something that made Ferb decide he wanted to spend time with him.

He got up from his seat and began to put away the magazines. Miss Mulberry was shouting about everyone being ready to continue working the next day. Once they were put away he hurried to his locker, hoping to catch up with Ferb.


	22. Chapter 22

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 21**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! You'll be happy to know that we have a lot of Phineas and Ferb togetherness coming up in the next couple chapters. There will also be some plot advancement. So let me know what you guys think so far!**

* * *

Ferb had walked out of the classroom without a thought. He's spent the period working on his collage project. He'd only brought in a couple of magazines to work with, but it hadn't mattered. He'd ended up swapping pictures with Phineas all period.

Perhaps it should've surprised him how well his magazines seemed to fit Phineas' interests, but it didn't. Ferb seemed to have a small understanding of what Phineas liked, just not his reasoning.

Ferb wasn't blind to the fact that the art project bothered Phineas, but he was blind as to _why_.

He himself didn't much care for it, but it was easy and he could use whatever he wanted to 'express' himself. He didn't understand what had Phineas upset. He also didn't understand why the redhead calmed down about it when he started trading with Ferb.

Ferb didn't think of Phineas as he walked to his locker. At the moment his data was inconclusive and thinking about it further would just serve to annoy him. He didn't like not understanding things, and he certainly wasn't used to it.

When Ferb made it to his locker he saw a dark head of hair. He knew immediately that it was Isabella.

Isabella was probably one of the most pleasant people Ferb had ever met. She was genuinely nice to everyone and almost always had a smile on her face. Of course her whole personality wasn't just being nice.

It was hard to miss people talking about Isabella once he decided to start listening; she was involved in almost everything. She was head of the school newspaper, an avid volleyball player, on the yearbook staff, a member of the school choir, in the French club, and president of the junior class.

She was everywhere. Not to mention she seemed to handle everything flawlessly.

She was a natural leader, but she was always open to others opinions.

She was very smart, on what Ferb would consider a normal level, likable, pretty, and spunky.

Overall she was a class act.

Ferb still didn't care for her, not that he cared for anyone he'd met at Danville High School, but she rubbed him the wrong way. She was too nice. She was also too up for the challenge of friendship. Stubborn was another word he'd use to describe her.

"Hello, Ferb." Isabella greeted him as he opened up his locker. He nodded in reply.

He grabbed his black leather jacket, the smell of smoke still on it, and slipped it on. There would be too many kids in the hallway for anyone to pick up where the smell was coming from.

"So, I heard there were some issues in math class?" Isabella brought up.

"Word travels fast." Ferb replied at he pulled his backpack over his shoulder.

"It is high school," Isabella pointed out. "Not to mention you're talking to one of the schools best journalists."

"Journalist or gossiper?" Ferb asked without much thought.

"You have to sift through the lies to find the truth." Isabella said with a smirk. She seemed to enjoy talking to him.

"Suppose so." Ferb said as he prepared to leave. He turned to leave, only to be chest to chest with Phineas.

"Hey." Phineas said calmly.

Ferb only stared at the boy.

"Hey, Phineas." Isabella greeted as she moved to stand beside Ferb.

"Hey, Isabella." Phineas replied with a smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over? Everyone got their stories in early this week and Gretchen said she could handle doing the editing tonight." Isabella sounded thrilled.

Phineas looked slightly worried.

Ferb wanted to leave, so he took a step backward to move around Isabella.

"I'm sorry, but I need to work on the art project Miss Mulberry assigned. I'm really behind on it." Phineas said with a frown. Ferb supposed he was a little behind, but not by much.

"Oh, I didn't know you were behind on anything," Isabella said going into her caring girlfriend mode. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, not really." Phineas said as he put his left hand deep into his pocket. Ferb began to make his way around them. Phineas obviously just didn't want to spend time with Isabella.

"I didn't figure. Art really isn't my strong point like it is yours." Isabella complimented.

"Well, it would be nice to have some help, though." Phineas spoke more quickly than he needed to. Ferb knew what would come next.

"Well, what about Ferb?" Isabella asked as she turned her attention to Ferb, who hadn't quite made it out of earshot.

Ferb turned around.

"Only if you aren't busy." Phineas said addressing Ferb.

Ferb knew Phineas had led the conversation to this point. He knew the redhead wanted Isabella to bring it up because he knew that Ferb would say no if he asked. He wanted to ask Phineas if he really thought he was being clever. Fooling his ignorant girlfriend wasn't really a challenge. Plus it wasn't about who asked, it was about making boundaries clear. He and Phineas weren't friends.

Of course, he was also curious. He wanted to know why he needed to fool his ignorant girlfriend. He wanted to know why Phineas wanted to be around him. Sex would not be happening again, but the boy didn't even seem to necessarily just want that.

In the end Ferb's curiosity won out.

"Whatever." Ferb said with a shrug. He hoped the look he was giving the redhead made it clear that he was well aware of the game he was playing.

"Okay, great," Isabella said with a smile directed at Ferb. She then turned to Phineas. "If you get caught up early feel free to come see me, okay?" Isabella said before she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, sure," he said happily. "Sorry I got stuck doing this."

"It's okay. I'm sure Holly could use some company," she said brightly as she pointed at the girl who just happened to be walking toward the school exit. "I'll see you boys later!" She said before she took off to catch up.

"Bye, Izzie." Phineas replied with a wave. Ferb didn't say a word.

Once she was gone Phineas looked up at Ferb. Ferb just lightly shook his head before he started walking down the hall. Phineas quickly shoved his books in his locker before he followed without a problem.

Neither boy said anything until they had put a bit of distance between themselves and the school.

"So you need my help to glue pictures to a piece of paper?" Ferb asked, although it was obvious to both boys that Ferb didn't really need the answer.

"Uh, not exactly." Phineas replied looking down at the sidewalk.

"I just wanted to make it clear that I'm not stupid enough to believe that." Ferb said with a slight eye roll.

"Sorry." Phineas said looking up at Ferb's face.

Ferb shrugged. "You don't need help," Ferb said easily. "Did you just want away from Isabella?"

"T-That's not. Well- I just need a distraction." Phineas finished lamely.

"And she couldn't distract you?" Ferb asked.

"No, I guess not." Phineas answered with a sigh, as though it pained him to admit it.

"What do you want from me?" Ferb asked. His voice was void of emotion just as his face was.

"I know we aren't friends," Phineas said quietly. "But that's good, because right now I don't want to be around any of mine. I don't want to be alone, but I don't want to be with them either. I just need someone."

Ferb looked at Phineas and shrugged. "I only believe about fifty percent of that." Ferb replied honestly.

Phineas didn't reply as they continued to walk.

"But I don't really care if you lie to me."

Phineas let out a sad half-laugh. "I end up lying a lot."

"That doesn't really surprise me." Ferb responded. There was no judgment in his voice; he might as well have said the grass was green.

"So you're cool with hanging out?" Phineas asked.

"I said I was back at school," Ferb said with a shrug. "Just make sure to take this for what it is."

"I will." Phineas said with a nod.

Ferb couldn't help but feel like something had shifted.


	23. Chapter 23

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 22**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope your new year is going well. I don't have much to say about this chapter, it's mosty just Phineas and Ferb bonding. But let me know what you guys like and what you don't. I am writing new chapters and would love some input on how you think this story could be better!**

* * *

The boys ended up stopping when they reached Phineas' house. Phineas led Ferb to the front door, and the two boys walked in quietly.

Phineas sat his backpack down by the door, and Ferb did the same. Ferb then went a step further and took off his black jacket. The smell of smoke still clung to it lightly, but Ferb was so used to it that he didn't notice.

"So, you said you were good at soccer the other day, wanna prove it?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged. He hadn't actually had a ball out in at least two years, but some things just never left you.

"Let's go to the backyard then." Phineas said as he led Ferb to the back of his house. There was a football sitting by the door, and Phineas grabbed it before he opened up the glass sliding doors and walked outside. Ferb followed the redhead outside and shut the door behind him.

Phineas' backyard was big and had a large tree sitting in the back of the lot, near the center. Ferb thought it would be a nice place to read in the summer. There were also two goals set up on opposite sides of the yard.

"Okay, show me what you've got. " Phineas said dropping the ball in front of Ferb's feet.

Ferb felt a slight chill from the air, but he knew that once he started moving he'd warm up. Ferb began dribbling the ball a little, getting himself used to the feel.

When Phineas came for the ball he had no problem moving it away from him. From there Ferb actually started moving toward the goal. Phineas was quick, Ferb had figured he was. Phineas quickly stole the ball, but he didn't keep if for long.

Ferb was quick with his feet and was able to steal the ball back before Phineas could take it very far.

Their game went on like that for quite awhile. Phineas was faster, but Ferb's footwork was unmatchable even after his time off. Neither boy was ever able to score, although there had been a few moments where it had looked like one of them would.

They eventually stopped playing and ended up standing under the tree. Phineas was leaned against it, while Ferb still had the ball and was messing around with it.

"Okay, and how long did you say it's been since you've played?" Phineas asked as he watched Ferb kick around the ball.

"'S been three years." Ferb said as he kicked the ball over his head and turned to kick it again.

"And you're this good? You would've killed me if you'd been any better!" Phineas complimented.

"I told you American's can't play." Ferb replied easily.

"Oh, whatever! I bet you were the best even in England." Phineas guessed.

"If you're only comparing me to other kids I played with or against, I was. I think David Beckham may have been able to beat me though." Ferb mentioned as he finally put the ball down.

Phineas laughed. "Yeah, I just meant kids your age," he said as he picked up the ball. "So you're a Beckham fan?"

"I have six cousins; four of them have Beckham in their names." Ferb said as though that answered the question. Phineas seemed to believe it did.

"Wow. Your family's really into soccer, then?" Phineas asked as they began to make their way back into the house.

Ferb nodded.

"Your middle name isn't Beckham, is it?" Phineas asked as he opened the sliding back door.

Ferb snorted. "No, my dad let my uncle have that one."

Phineas only smiled as he watched Ferb pull the door closed behind them.

"Are you hungry?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged. He was nearly always hungry. Of course when his stomach growled a second later Phineas had his answer.

"Grilled cheese okay?" Phineas asked as with a smirk on his face.

Ferb nodded before he followed the smaller boy into the kitchen. He wasn't going to acknowledge the smirk on the redheads face.

When they got to the kitchen Ferb sat down in one of the kitchen chairs while the redhead began pulling things out of the fridge. Ferb sat quietly as he watched the redhead move around the kitchen. It was odd to be in someone else's house, letting them cook. Ferb remembered the last time it'd happened very well. He could still remember the taste of the French toast in his mouth.

"I know I'm no master chef like you seem to be, but I make a pretty great grilled cheese sandwich."

Ferb was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the redhead speak. He was glad for it. He hadn't wanted to remember that day.

"Honestly you'd have to fuck it up pretty badly for me to refuse it." Ferb replied. His father made horrible sandwiches, along with other food, but he usually ate them wordlessly; although he usually found something else to eat afterward to get the taste out of his mouth.

"That hungry?" Phineas asked.

"Just used to bad food." Ferb said without much thought.

"Your dad can't cook, or…" Phineas let his question trail off as he laid buttered bread in the skillet.

"Not a bit." Ferb answered. Of course it wasn't just that his dad couldn't cook. Ferb didn't eat at home often. He often ended up at fast food places or just skipped eating all together. He was always hungry, but he didn't always eat. Usually he downed a drink, smoked a fag, and continued doing what he was doing.

He usually spent time at home at least half of the week, but the house wasn't really well stocked. Often Ferb's father brought home food for them to eat.

Phineas nodded in understanding as he flipped over the sandwiches.

"Where's your mum at?" Ferb asked. The topic of his dad reminded him that he hadn't noticed the redheads mum at home.

"She plays bridge on Wednesdays. She won't be home for another hour or so." Phineas explained as he moved to grab a couple of plates out of a cabinet near the sink.

Ferb nodded, although Phineas was turned around and couldn't see him. Ferb had a feeling Phineas knew that was his reply.

They remained in silence for a few minutes before Phineas came to the table with two plates. The one he handed Ferb had three sandwiches, while his had two.

"There's also fruit if you're interested." Phineas said pointing to the bowl of fruit that sat on the middle of the table before he sat down across from Ferb.

Ferb gave a thumbs up before he took an apple out of the basket.

Neither boy spoke much as they ate, but Ferb was okay with that, and Phineas seemed to be almost relaxed. The redhead never seemed relaxed to Ferb. He seemed to have a lot of energy that wasn't getting released, not to mention there were times when he seemed on edge for no reason.

Ferb finished at the same time as Phineas despite having more to eat. Ferb tended to inhale his food. He grabbed his plate and Phineas' before he took them to the sink. Phineas seemed surprised at the action, but he didn't say anything about it.

Ferb rinsed them before turning to the redhead. "Sink or dishwasher?" He asked.

"Just leave them in the sink." Phineas answered.

Ferb complied before he walked back to the table.

"So, I know you didn't really come over to work on the art project, but do you wanna-" Phineas was cut off before he could finish.

"Get the magazines." Ferb said as he sat back down.

Phineas nodded before he left the room to retrieve some old magazines.

Ferb wasn't upset at the turn of events. He wanted to know why the project had the other boy's panties in a bunch.

Phineas returned not long after with a stack of magazines and two pairs of scissors. He sat the stack down on the table before he sat down across from Ferb again.

Ferb grabbed a magazine and began to flip through it. He'd only flipped through a few pages when he asked Phineas a question. "Why do you find this project so difficult?"

Phineas stilled a bit at that. "I don't think it's difficult."

"Okay, why do you dislike it?" Ferb asked with an eye roll. Phineas had known what he meant.

"You don't seem to like it much either." Phineas pointed out as he looked down at his magazine.

"I don't. It's no one's business what my soul looks like. But I have no problem picking out a few rubbish things to put on my poster. Why do you?" Ferb asked as he pulled out a picture and began to cut around it.

Phineas sighed. "I don't want anyone to know what my soul looks like either. And I hate lying. Lying just-" Ferb watched as Phineas began rubbing his hands together. "It just bothers me. And the idea of lying to the whole class and having a poster broadcasting it just sucks. And then I have to look at it and-" Phineas sounded like he was still calm, but the way he was rubbing his hands together was really starting to irritate Ferb.

"Jesus Christ, you don't have to put your core beliefs down on it. Put down pictures of soccer and music, and whatever else it is that you like." Ferb interrupted.

"What else am I allowed to like?" He seemed to mutter it out against his will. Once the words were out of his mouth his eyes seemed to flash a bit of panic. Ferb spoke before Phineas was able to.

"I was under the impression that you could like anything. Put some Space Adventure characters on it, hell, glue on one of your inventions. You act like someone's going to use the poster against you." Ferb spoke. His voice was emotionless, but he really wanted to hear the boy's response.

"Ha. Sometimes that's how I feel." Phineas said honestly.

"Stop giving a shit about what other people think, and you'll be a much happier person." Ferb responded. He wondered why the redhead felt that way. From where Ferb was standing there was no one in the redhead's life that would try to hurt him. He was well liked, had lots of friends, and his mother looked at him like she adored him. Ferb couldn't fathom where Phineas' response had come from.

"Stop caring about what other people think and I won't have anyone left to care about me." Phineas answered sadly.

"You're never as bad as you think." Ferb said as he continued to look through the magazine.

"You told me something like that once." Phineas responded as he flipped through his magazine.

Ferb nodded. "You didn't seem to have heard me."

Phineas smiled lightly. "I guess not."

They worked awhile longer in silence. Ferb was trying to think about why the redhead would say what he had, but he knew he didn't know the boy well enough to figure it out. He'd ask him directly if he thought he'd answer, but he had looked upset that he'd said anything. Ferb decided it'd be better to wait.

It didn't take long for them to gather what seemed to be like enough pictures to fill Phineas' poster.

"Thanks for helping me." Phineas said as he gathered all of the pictures together and put them in a big Ziploc bag.

Ferb just shrugged in reply as he got up to stretch. He grabbed the scrap paper on the table and threw it into the trashcan before he turned to face Phineas.

"I'm going to head out." Ferb told him as he pointed toward the door.

Phineas nodded in understanding. He seemed to lose energy at the announcement. Ferb didn't really care. His father would be home soon and he'd like to be there already when he came home.

Ferb headed to the front door, and Phineas followed him.

"You know, it'd be cool if, since you read a lot, you put some of your favorite book passages on your poster." Phineas suggested as Ferb put on his jacket.

"That'd be brilliant if I wanted to bear my soul." Ferb answered. Phineas just smiled lightly in reply.

Ferb opened the door a second later and was greeted with a chirping platypus.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said as the platypus walked into the house and went straight to the boy's feet. "This is Perry. I think he took off last time you were here." Phineas explained as he picked the animal up.

Ferb looked at the animal and smiled lightly. Phineas held him out a little and Ferb patted his head. He swore the animal looked him over for a second, but then he blinked and Perry's eyes were back to their seemingly random placement.

"This is Ferb, Perry." Phineas said to the animal. He chirped in reply.

"I think you're the only person I will ever meet who has a pet platypus." Ferb said flatly as he looked at Perry.

"In a perfect world everyone would have one." Phineas said as he pulled the platypus back to his chest.

"Couldn't agree more." Ferb responded before he picked up his backpack and slung it around his right shoulder. He then walked out the front door without another word.

He had only made it halfway to the sidewalk when Phineas' mom pulled into the driveway.

When she parked she quickly got out of the car and waved to him. "Hello, Ferb!"

Ferb waved at her, hoping to skip any form of actual communication.

"Have you and Phineas been having fun?" She asked, oblivious to Ferb wanting to leave.

"Yes," he said curtly, although he wasn't sure he'd say they'd been having fun.

"Good," she said seemingly satisfied with the amount of conversation. "Feel free to stop over again anytime."

Ferb nodded before he waved again and took off toward his house.

* * *

Phineas smiled after the taller teen shut the door.

"Wanna hear a secret Perry?" Phineas asked before he turned the platypus to face him. "I think I really like him." Phineas then laughed a little for talking to the platypus.

He then heard his mother's car pull into the driveway.

"Well, at least I know you won't tell any of my secrets." Phineas said with a smile as he sat the platypus down to go put away the magazines that were still sitting on his kitchen table.

He didn't notice the look of worry on Perry's face as he walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 23**

**Authors Note: So we finally have an Isabella chapter. I know a lot of people don't like her, but I always have and she does play an important role in this. Plus Django finally gets some love. And Gretchen too. A lot of the eventually important characters get to take part in this chapter. So let me know how you feel about this. I love reading your comments!**

* * *

**Thursday February 27****th**

Isabella smiled as she walked into her second period math class. She was more than happy to see Adyson, who'd been in a great mood since Monday.

"Hello." Isabella greeted cheerfully as she sat down next to Adyson.

"Hey, Izzie," Adyson greeted in response. "So how was last night?"

"If you're asking about my night with Phineas, it didn't happen. I tried to text you, but you didn't answer back." Isabella explained.

"Damn it. I think my phone's doing that thing again where it's eating my texts and not giving them to me for a day or two." Adyson said as though the thought annoyed her.

"You really need to replace it." Isabella said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. This is like the third fucking time this month," Adyson complained while shaking her head. "So what happened with Phineas?"

"He said he was behind on his art project and needed to work on it," Isabella explained, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "How is yours going by the way?"

"Mine's going fine. I'm practically done with it, actually." Adyson was clearly surprised at what Isabella had said.

"Really?" Isabella asked. It was strange that Phineas was behind while Adyson was almost finished.

"Yeah, it's just a collage. I mean, I guess Phineas was a little slow on it, but he and Ferb had been messing around the first two days." Adyson explained.

"So he lied to me?" Isabella asked at though it was a foreign concept, probably because it was. Phineas had never been anything but honest with her as far as she knew.

"Hey! I didn't say that. He was behind, but he was working on it yesterday so I figured he was caught up. I doubt he was lying to you. Hell, I bet he feels bad now that he knows he would've got to spend yesterday with you." Adyson said trying to calm her friend.

"Okay, yeah, that makes sense. That's probably why he said he didn't want my help on it yesterday, too. He probably felt bad for wasting time, right?" Isabella asked Adyson.

"That sounds more like Phineas. Seriously, when's he ever lied to you?" Adyson pointed out.

"You're right, I jumped the gun there. Plus, Ferb said he'd help him with the project so he obviously still had work to do on it." Isabella said as though she'd connected all of the pieces together.

"Ferb said he'd help him?" Adyson asked in a surprised tone.

Their teacher began speaking at that point, but the two girls continued to speak quietly.

"Yeah, is that weird?" Isabella asked.

"No. I just meant that he doesn't seem like the helpful type, that's all. But he and Phineas were working together the other day so maybe he's coming around. Plus he's good at art." Adyson whispered.

The two girls had talked a little about Ferb not long ago. They hadn't been talking in a rude way, Isabella had just asked Adyson what she'd thought about him. Adyson hadn't said much, but Isabella had brought up that he didn't seem like he wanted to make friends.

"Yeah, he has been friendlier lately. Figures Phineas would be able to bring him out of his shell." Isabella said happily. She'd already dismissed any suspicions that Phineas had lied.

"He has that effect on people." Adyson said before the teacher looked over to the two girls.

The girls instantly began paying attention. Sadly, as life would have it, Adyson was left unable to concentrate.

She did think it was weird that Phineas was hanging out with Ferb, and she thought it was weirder that he was doing it because he was behind on his collage. She tried to push the thoughts about it out of her mind, but she couldn't help but have a bad feeling about the whole thing.

She still remembered seeing Ferb the first time with the man around his neck.

* * *

Isabella's day had continued on normally after her talk with Adyson. She'd gotten through her math and French classes with no problems; of course that wasn't a surprise. Isabella had plenty of adventures, but she usually predicted when they'd happen.

For example, when she walked into her fourth period class she expected chaos. The journalism room was always full of chaos and as Editor and Chief it was her job to make sure things ran smoothly. The class had an adviser named Mrs. Holly, but she was more or less there for moral support. The paper was made by the students and for the students. She was more or less there for questions and for technicalities sake.

However, upon reaching her fourth period class, she found the room to be quiet for once. Isabella looked around and quickly spotted her second in command, Gretchen.

Isabella and Gretchen went way back to the days where they actually had been The Fireside Girls. Back in those days Isabella would admit she may have been even better friends with Gretchen than she was with Adyson.

Of course things changed with time. Isabella and Gretchen were still close, but not nearly as close as they once were. Gretchen used to be her go to girl for everything, but that had changed when Isabella's chance to date Phineas started seeming like a reality.

Gretchen had always been so supportive about Isabella liking Phineas, heck, all of The Fireside Girls had been. But once things started to really heat up between them Gretchen seemed to change her mind. Right before Isabella asked Phineas out, Gretchen had told her that she thought it was a bad idea.

Gretchen had never really given Isabella a straight answer as to why she shouldn't ask him out, but she'd made it clear she was against it. After that things hadn't really been the same. Even after Isabella and Phineas began dating, the smaller girl seemed to have to force herself to be happy about it. It was as though she was waiting for something to go wrong.

The whole thing always made Isabella sad. She just didn't understand what had happened. At first she thought the smaller girl might have developed a crush on Phineas, but she really never spent much time talking to him. Even when Gretchen did talk to him it was never about anything substantial. She always talked to him in a soft voice though. Almost like how a person spoke to a scared child.

It was a mystery that Isabella could never figure out.

However, Isabella was glad that they were able to keep being friends on at least some levels. For example, whenever Isabella needed help on anything that involved organization, Gretchen was her go-to girl.

"Hey Gretchen, what's going on?" Isabella asked.

"Nothing at the moment, Chief. The paper's ready to go out on Monday." Gretchen said from her seat at one of the rooms many computers. The nickname 'Chief' was also from their days as Fireside Girls.

"I can't believe you actually got all of that editing done by yourself. Are you sure there's nothing left that I can do?" Isabella asked. She really was grateful to the other girl for doing so much, but she felt bad that she did it alone.

"It wasn't a problem; the articles were really good this week. Just sit down and relax for once." Gretchen said thoughtfully.

"Thank you." Isabella said with a huge smile. She received a thumbs up in return.

Isabella then made her way across the room to her usual seat. The other students in the class seemed to be occupying themselves well enough that Isabella wasn't worried. She also noticed that the two guys who designed the papers layout were gone. They had probably gone to find Mrs. Holly to get their design approved.

Isabella sat down in her usual seat, content with having nothing to do. Although, she could always work on her French homework…

It was a second later when Django Brown sat down beside her.

Isabella and Django had gotten to be really close friends once high school hit. They had always seen each other around, but they had never really been close to one another. It was hard to be close to Django when they were younger since he was constantly in and out of town with his dad. His dad's art led him to being homeschooled up until high school when his father began allowing him to stay home alone while he took his trips.

Of course Django had always spent his summers at home and he'd been playing soccer with Phineas since Isabella could remember. At one point Isabella had also played, but she'd eventually decided that she'd rather play volleyball.

Either way, aside from Buford and Baljeet, Django was the best male friend Phineas had, so Isabella had gotten to know him much better once high school started.

"Just the girl I wanted to see." Django said with a smile as he looked at her.

"And why is that?" Isabella asked as she turned her body to face Django.

Django pushed his brown hair out of his face before he looked around the room to see if anyone was listening.

"Oh, is it a secret?" Isabella asked as she looked around the room in a ridiculous manner. She often teased Django.

Django laughed. "Not for long, but I wanted you to be the first person I told."

"Okay, spill it." Isabella demanded, although her tone remained playful.

"My dad just texted me. Guess who is going away the weekend before the weekend of a certain important birthday party?" Django told her with a bright smile.

It was common knowledge at Danville High School that any weekend where Django's dad was absent, there was a party. Django's house was huge and perfect for hosting parties. It was also on a beach so during the summer it was the perfect place to throw a beach bash.

No one threw a better beach bash than Django. He was an artist like his dad, but he was also an avid surfer. Actually, everything about Django made Isabella think of the beach. From his surfer hair, to his tan skin, he was made for the beach.

Of course this party wouldn't be a beach bash, but even a house party at Django's was sure to be an amazing time.

"Are you for real?" Isabella asked in an excited whisper.

"I am, and I was thinking I could use a little live entertainment. How do you and the other Fireside Girls feel about playing a practice party?" Django asked with a smile.

"I think I speak for the group when I say we'd be honored." Isabella responded happily.

"And of course there will be a stereo so that you girls can take breaks and actually enjoy the party." Django informed her.

"You've already thought ahead, haven't you?" Isabella asked.

"You know me; I can throw a party at a moment's notice." Django replied. He wasn't bragging though, Django just wasn't that type of guy.

"Yes, yes you can," she said with a smirk.

It looked like she'd found her adventure.


	25. Chapter 25

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 24**

**Authors Note: Hello all! Hope you're all doing well. There's not much to say about this chapter, but there is a little BufordxBaljeet in this if you squint. There will be more on them later :) Anyway, I'd love some feedback! New chapters are being written, let me know what you think! Tell me what you like, what you don't. Which characters would you like to see more of, who can't you stand? I've got most of this story planned out, but there's a lot for me to work with within my outline. So just let me know what you're thinking! Also, a big thanks to those who've been sharing their opinions! I love reading them :)**

* * *

The halls were full of buzz that day with children talking about Django Brown's father being out of town. Ferb had no idea why it was such a big deal, but ever since he left his third period class it was all he was hearing about.

At the moment he was making his way to his home ec. class. He'd had a fairly average day. He'd taken a pop quiz in his French class, but that had been the most eventful thing that had happened. There had also been no talk of Django Brown in his French class. It wasn't until he was halfway down the hall from his French class that he'd heard people talk about it.

He walked into the home ec. class only to see Buford and Baljeet already there. It was no surprise; they usually beat Ferb to class. They were apparently in the psychology class that met just three doors down.

"Yeah, I heard it's gonna be sick." Buford said to Baljeet as Ferb stood to lean against the sink.

"Well, obviously, but that does not mean I can go." Baljeet replied in an irritated tone of voice.

"Can't you just tell your parents you're staying with Dinnerbell? They like him." Buford seemed to be irritated himself.

"You know that I do not like dragging Phineas into these things," Baljeet answered. "One of my parents could easily call his mother and then we would both be in trouble."

"When has that ever happened?" Ferb noted that Buford seemed to actually be upset.

"It has not, but it could happen at any time." Baljeet said as though he was actually trying to make Buford understand.

"Then don't go." Buford said as though he was both angry and sad.

"Buford-" Baljeet tried to talk, but Buford only shook his head.

"Buford don't wanna talk." The bully said in a tone that easily ended the conversation.

Ferb wasn't sure what he made of the whole thing, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. It was obvious that Baljeet's parents didn't approve of Buford, although Ferb didn't think it'd be difficult for a parent to feel that way about Buford. But at the same time this fight seemed different from their others. It seemed like between all of the small fights the boys had they would have another fight that would cut slightly deeper.

Ferb could make multiple speculations about them, but he didn't care too. He didn't really give a damn about either of them.

"What are we making today?" Buford asked Ferb, his tone back to just sounding angry.

Ferb rolled his eyes instead of pointing out that the other boys should've already checked. Ferb looked down at the recipe that was taped down beside him. Mr. Anderson never really said anything to anyone unless they asked him a question. Usually he just sat at his desk doing crosswords.

Of course there were always a few girls who would come over to ask him questions. He was an attractive man after all. He was young, blonde, and blue eyed. Ferb still couldn't tell if the man was gay or not. He knew he wasn't married, but that didn't really mean anything. Not that it really mattered. Ferb would never approach a teacher for sex. He'd leave that for the desperate girls in his class.

"Cake." Ferb said as he looked down at the recipe. He then handed it to Buford. The recipe was for pineapple upside-down cake.

"Lucky we got the cake genius on our side." Buford said before he sat the recipe back on the counter instead of handing it to Baljeet.

The smaller teen seemed angry, but said nothing as he walked over to the counter and picked up the recipe.

"I will get the pineapple." Baljeet said before he went to the fridge.

Buford let out a sigh as he walked away. "I'll get the bowls out."

Ferb didn't respond at he went to get other ingredients that the trio would need.

It turned out that it was actually easier to work with Buford and Baljeet under the conditions they were under. With Buford and Baljeet fighting passive aggressively instead of just aggressively things went faster. By the end of the period they had a perfect looking cake sitting at their station.

Mr. Anderson came over to their station just as they had finished cleaning up.

"Looks like you boys have had another good day in the world of food," Mr. Anderson said as he cut himself a piece of cake. After he took a bite he nodded his head. "Very nice."

The man then took a moment to survey the group. Ferb figured he could sense the tension between Buford and Baljeet.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No." Buford and Baljeet answered at the same time.

"Well, I'm super convinced, aren't you?" Mr. Anderson asked Ferb sarcastically. He then turned back to the other two boys. "Eat cake and make up so you two can find something new to argue about. You're young, you need variety. Tell 'em," he finished as he clapped Ferb's shoulder.

Ferb simply turned to look at his partners. "There are over one-hundred different varieties of cake."

Both boys stared at him as though he'd just admitted to having two heads. It was nice when the bell rang and they were able to leave. Ferb allowed Buford and Baljeet to walk out of their station ahead of him. He hung back long enough to grab the ring of pineapple off of their cake.

Ferb loved pineapple.

He then walked out of the room behind the boys as he stuffed the pineapple in his mouth.

Buford and Baljeet didn't talk on their way to the cafeteria, but Ferb found the silence pleasant. When they made it to the cafeteria they all went through the lunch line and got food. Everyone was already over the shock of Ferb no longer leaving to smoke.

After they'd all gotten their food they went to sit at the table where Isabella and Phineas were already sitting.

"So have you guys heard the good news?" Isabella asked as they all sat down.

"Yeah and-" Buford began, but Baljeet cut him off.

"Phineas, would it be possible for me to tell my parents I was staying with you? If we were found out I would of course expect you to deny your knowing, as would I." Baljeet asked. Buford seemed to perk up a bit.

"Um, yeah. Sure 'Jeet." Phineas replied, he didn't seem to feel like it was too big of a deal.

"Thank you, friend." Baljeet said with a smile.

"It wouldn't be a party without you." Phineas told him.

"Sweet! I'm glad you guys are in," Isabella directed her comment at Buford and Baljeet. Apparently Baljeet being in meant Buford was as well. "What about you Ferb?"

"To be honest I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Ferb said before he took a bite of food. He wasn't even going to ask what they were talking about. He'd been more social in the last week than he'd been in years.

"Oh, Django's father is going out of town!" Baljeet told Ferb as though that cleared up his confusion.

"Whenever Django's dad is out of town he throws big parties. They're always really awesome." Isabella supplied.

"Mmm." Ferb hummed in answer. He himself would never get so worked up over a high school party, but then again he didn't need to go to a party to get pissed and bonk.

"Has Beanpole even met Django?" Buford asked. His mood seemed to become much better when Baljeet asked if he could lie about staying with Phineas.

"Sort of." Phineas answered for Ferb. Ferb didn't mind in the slightest.

"What do you mean sort of?" Baljeet asked.

"He sits beside him in our English class." Phineas answered.

"But they have not spoken?" Baljeet asked.

"We spoke. I just wanted him to clear off." Ferb said as he ate his food. He didn't seem as though he'd cared. He really hadn't.

"Clear off?" Buford asked in confusion.

"Polite way of saying fuck off." Ferb answered again. He didn't bother to look to see if he'd offended anyone.

"Why?" Isabella asked as though she couldn't believe it.

"I didn't want to talk." Ferb replied with a shrug. It looked like Isabella wanted to say something, but Phineas spoke first.

"He's not mad or anything. You know Django's not one to hold a grudge." Phineas said more to Isabella than to anyone.

She still looked like she had something to say, but she ended up letting out a breath before she took a bite of her applesauce.

"So are you going to go then?" Isabella asked a second later, her tone becoming pleasant again.

"I doubt it." Ferb said with ease.

"Why not?" Baljeet asked as though the idea of not wanting to go to the party was beyond him.

"I have other things to do." Ferb answered curtly.

"You don't even know when it is," Isabella pointed out in a playful tone. "It's in two weeks, by the way."

"I bet he can't hold his liquor." Buford 'whispered' to Baljeet. Ferb let out a snort.

"I take it you can drink then?" Isabella asked Ferb.

Ferb shrugged, but the humorous smirk on his face said that he could.

"Then you might as well come. There'll be free booze. Plus, Django already asked The Fireside Girls to provide the entertainment." Isabella explained.

"So smoking is wrong, but you don't frown upon drinking?" Ferb asked thinking back to the day they all found out he smoked.

"I personally don't drink, but I don't mind people who do when they're responsible. It's okay in moderation, like just about anything else. It just seems like smoking is hard to do in moderation," Isabella explained. "Of course what you choose to do really isn't any of my business. But I have noticed that you've been smoking less."

"I smoke when I want to." Ferb answered with a shrug.

"I think you'd get a kick out of the party." Phineas added nonchalantly.

"You could probably get laid too. Chicks are digging your bad boy thing. At least that's what Milly was saying in homeroom." Buford explained to Ferb.

"Buford." Isabella reprimanded him.

"That's just what I heard." Buford said with his hands up in defense.

Ferb snorted again. He was sure the girls were enjoying it. It was too bad he didn't care. He'd sleep with someone he went to school with, but he'd just assume sleep with someone at the Turnpike and skip worrying about some girl getting attached.

"Good to know." Ferb said, his voice saying that he thought the whole thing was funny. Phineas looked very uncomfortable.

"Is there no one at school who you are interested in?" Baljeet asked.

"Or is it just that there's a girl in Winsplain?" Isabella asked.

Ferb lightly laughed. "There are a lot of girls in Winsplain."

"But is there _a_ girl?" Isabella asked, obviously thinking back to Valentine's day and wondering if he had a girlfriend.

"Come on Izzie, don't grill him." Phineas said, as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

But everyone was focused on Ferb, waiting for him to answer.

"It's been a long time since I've been tied down." Ferb answered before he ate the last bite of food on his tray. In his head he wondered if he'd ever truly been tied down.

"Well, it's never too late to get tied down." Isabella said with a kind smile.

"If you're into that kind of thing." Buford added.

"Buford!" Both Isabella and Baljeet yelled in unison.

"What?" Buford asked as though he hadn't just made a sex joke.

As Baljeet and Isabella yelled at Buford for being inappropriate Ferb looked over at Phineas. The redhead looked detached from the conversation. When he noticed Ferb looking at him he didn't say a word.

Just how Ferb preferred things.


	26. Chapter 26

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 25**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little late. I've been sick and school is eating my life. Also, sorry it's short! But the next chapter should be longer. Anyway, feedback is awesome! Speaking of which, I am beyond excited that this story hit 100 reviews! Thank you guys for making it happen!**

* * *

News about the party kept on spreading throughout the rest of the day. It seemed all anyone wanted to talk about was what they thought would happen at the party. It was both funny and annoying for Ferb.

Ferb wanted to laugh at just how excited people were. Ferb had thought the Valentine's day dance talk was ridiculous, but Django's party took the cake.

When Ferb walked into his art class and saw Adyson, he scowled. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd have to spend the next forty-five minutes of his life listening to details about the party.

He walked over to his seat; Phineas was walking not far behind him. Phineas had seemed off to him since the discussion at lunch, but he didn't care enough to say anything. As it was his friends and girlfriend hadn't even noticed.

Ferb felt like everyone at Danville High was blind.

Before he or Phineas got sat down Adyson began talking.

"Are you psyched for the party?" The brunette asked just as the boys were sitting down.

"Yeah, it sounds like it's going to be awesome!" Phineas said in an enthusiastic voice.

If Ferb hadn't noticed the boy was off before he might've believed he was actually excited. The redhead usually faked it well, but Ferb felt like as of lately the smaller boy was doing a piss poor job of it. At least as far as being consistent went.

"What about you Ferb? It's going to be awesome." The cocky girl asked with a smile.

"As you think everything you do is." Ferb replied, his tone saying that he disagreed with her.

"Well, I don't waste my time doing things that are anything but." Adyson said, her tone showing that Ferb's comment hadn't bothered her in the least.

Ferb rolled his eyes. He was relieved when Miss Mulberry walked into the room and told them to get working on their collages. The kids all got up and began getting their posters along with glue and scissors. Once they'd all gotten their supplies the students went back to sit down at their tables.

The class period went faster for Ferb than it had been going the last few days. Phineas had brought in the Ziploc bag full of pictures that Ferb had helped him find and was spending his time gluing them on his practically empty poster board.

Meanwhile Adyson was almost finished with hers and was simply adding a few random pictures to fill up any white space she'd managed to miss.

Ferb himself was close to finished. He really just needed to finish gluing things on, which was simple enough. Sadly the small amount of work left to do meant that Adyson didn't stay quiet for long.

"So are you going to go?" Adyson asked Ferb once more.

"Why the bloody hell do you care?" Ferb asked, trying to hint that he didn't want Adyson in his business.

"I'm just trying to integrate you into Danville High's social life." Adyson answered without looking up from her collage.

Ferb let out a snort.

"You'd be a much happier person if you actually tried to communicate with the people who go here." Adyson threw out.

"That's debatable." Ferb said with an eye roll.

"No man's an island and all that shit." Adyson retorted.

"Do you even know who said that?" Ferb asked in a tone that said he doubted that she did.

"Does it matter?" Adyson asked.

Ferb was about to reply when Phineas spoke up.

"John Donne said it. He was an English poet." Phineas explained.

"Oh, well, I suppose if I'd known that Ferb would've decided to take my advice." Adyson joked.

Phineas smiled at the remark.

Ferb didn't bother to comment, knowing that it wouldn't really matter if he did. Adyson was happy with the limited knowledge that she had and didn't desire to have anymore. Ferb had a hard time not outright telling the girl that he thought she was ignorant and an idiot.

After that the trio was mostly quiet. Adyson and Phineas discussed Django's party a bit more, but Ferb was thankfully left out. By the time the bell rang Adyson was completely done with her collage, as was Ferb. Phineas would only need to glue a few more pictures on before he was finished.

Ferb walked to his locker, ignoring the buzz from all of the other students in the hallway. As usual he was quick to grab his things and leave the school.

He'd only been walking for a little while when he heard the familiar steps of one Phineas Flynn. It only took a few seconds for the shorter boy to be right next to him.

For awhile they walked in silence before Phineas spoke up.

"Adyson really is just trying to be nice," Phineas said. "I know she can come on a bit strong, but she's just trying to be friendly."

Ferb shrugged. He didn't really care what Adyson was trying to be. He didn't really care about Adyson.

Phineas smiled lightly as though he understood what Ferb was saying.

"She's right about the party though." Phineas mentioned.

"What is it with all of you and this party?" Ferb questioned.

"It's just something that's going to be fun. I mean, the parties are always better in the summer since they're on the beach, but even the house parties are pretty cool." Phineas explained.

"What's going to be fun about it?" Ferb asked skeptically.

"Well, booze for one thing," Phineas said with a smile. "And then there's music, dancing, video games… Stuff like that."

"I didn't take you for a drinker." Ferb said looking down at the redhead. He hadn't expected him to drink. He had never drank at the Turnpike.

"I'm not much of one. I just like to take the edge off." Phineas admitted almost seeming guilty.

"I might show up for free drinks. I wouldn't mind drinking Buford under the table." Ferb admitted.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." Phineas said with a light laugh.

Ferb simply shrugged as they reached his house, before he turned up his driveway and walked away from Phineas without a word.


	27. Chapter 27

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 26**

**Authors Note: Sorry the chapters keep coming out so late; school is not my friend at the moment. Also, I just realized that I didn't directly state that Linda and Lawrence will be a pairing in this story, but they will be. Also, there will probably be a couple of other minor pairings coming up in this that I didn't list. If you guys are curious about those, then let me know. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

**Saturday March 1st**

Ferb had accepted a few hours ago that he'd made a poor choice in staying out so late. It was only a little past eleven, but the young Brit was already ready to hit the sack.

He'd gone to the Turnpike the night before and had ended up staying longer than he thought he would. By the time he'd made it home it had been well past three, and his father had been asleep on the couch. Ferb had decided against waking him.

When the morning came Ferb had rolled out of bed and met his father in the kitchen; Lawrence had already been sitting at the table drinking coffee. Lawrence had quickly told Ferb that he didn't have to come into work at the antique shop, but Ferb had simply shook his head before he poured himself some coffee.

Ferb would have loved to go back to bed, seven in the morning had been far too early for him to be awake, but Ferb knew he would feel guilty doing that to his father. Especially when it was obvious that Lawrence had waited up for him.

His father was always doing things like that. He worried too much.

So Ferb had come with his father to the shop and had been helping him with what he could. Ferb wasn't exactly an antique dealer, but he haggled well enough and he was strong enough to help load bigger items into customer's cars.

At the moment the shop was empty and Ferb was spending his time absent mindedly sweeping in the back of the store. It would be less than an hour before he and his father would go on lunch break, and Ferb figured if he could score a Red Bull he would be able to make it through the day.

Ferb heard the store bell ring and sat down the broom to go help his father with whoever had come in.

When he made it to the front of the store he saw his father smiling happily from his spot behind the counter. When he looked to the door he understood why. Linda Flynn was smiling happily at him from the doorway.

Linda walked up to the counter while Ferb kept his distance, waiting to see what his father would say.

"Hello, there!" Lawrence called, perhaps a little eagerly.

"Hello to you too." Linda replied with a smile.

"My son told me he met you, but I hardly believed it myself." Lawrence said pleasantly.

"I know. It's a very happy coincidence," Linda agreed. "Where is Ferb?"

Ferb walked forward a bit, the sound of his steps on the wooden floor alerting the adults of his presence.

"Hello again, Ferb." Linda greeted him, seeming genuinely happy to see him.

He nodded in her direction.

"Phineas is outside- He went to put a quarter in the parking meter," Linda explained. She obviously didn't realize that Ferb didn't give two flying fucks where Phineas was. She then turned to Lawrence. "Have you met my son, Phineas? He mentioned being at your house once, but he didn't mention if you were home or not."

Lawrence's brows knit together in thought. "I-" He started just as the door to the shop opened revealing the red head in question.

"Phineas, have you met Ferb's father?" Linda asked.

Ferb watched as a look of shock crossed his father's face. It wasn't surprising. The last and only time he'd seen Phineas the boy had been shirtless and pressed against the hood of his car. Ferb turned to look at Phineas only to avoid the pang of guilt in his stomach that came from the way his father looked.

Phineas had obviously anticipated this meeting more than Lawrence had, although he still seemed slightly tense.

"Uh, I saw him as he was getting ready to go to work," Phineas answered. Ferb knew the friendly smile the red head offered his father was forced. "Hi."

"Hello." Lawrence greeted, forcing the look of shock off of his face.

"I've been meaning to come and look at the shop. I love antiques…" Linda began talking to Lawrence about the shop as Ferb began walking toward the back of the shop.

It didn't surprise him a bit when Phineas followed him. They had barely made it out of ear shot when Ferb heard Phineas sigh.

Ferb stopped and leaned against a counter that was being used as a cleaning station as he looked at Phineas.

Phineas moved to lean beside him before he spoke.

"Was that as awkward as I thought it was?" Phineas asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Did you think it was horribly awkward?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Phineas replied.

"Then yes. It was as awkward as you thought it was." Ferb told him easily.

"I didn't want to come in. I didn't think your dad knew I was her son." Phineas explained.

Ferb simply shrugged. To be honest he wasn't really happy about the encounter either, although it had been bound to happen. Ferb knew it would be hard for Lawrence to act like he hadn't seen what he'd seen. He also knew that his father wouldn't say anything about it.

His father obviously liked Linda and Ferb didn't want to mess that up. Ferb knew that his father would be uncomfortable knowing that Linda's son had been involved with him, but there was nothing he could do about it. To be fair he hadn't known until it was too late.

Ferb also knew his father would have to live with the guilt of not telling Linda what he'd seen. Perhaps at the moment Lawrence didn't know what kind of person Phineas was, but if he and Linda got together he would figure it out.

He'd hear all about what a model young man he was, about how smart and talented he was. But the chances of Lawrence ever forgetting seeing Phineas pushed up against the car weren't good. He would always have to pretend he didn't know Phineas' secret.

And that would always be because of Ferb.

"He didn't." Ferb confirmed.

Phineas only nodded before the two of them fell into silence. It was like that for a long while, the two boys just standing alone in silence. However, it wasn't really awkward. Both boys had their own issues to think about, and if Phineas didn't keep wringing his hands together in the way that bothered Ferb, the Brit would almost say the silence was comfortable.

Ferb was about to tell Phineas to stop wringing his hands when Linda called for him.

Phineas let out a sigh and forced a smile. "I'll see you Monday."

Ferb didn't answer as he watched him leave. He suddenly wasn't looking forward to his lunch break anymore.


	28. Chapter 28

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 27**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry not much happens in this chapter, but I felt like all of this needed to be said. Also, sorry the last couple of chapters have been short. I promise it's because of a lack of time, not a lack of interest. I know neither of those are good things, but I promise that I'm still thinking about this story all the time. There's just so much left to happen! I couldn't wrap it up anytime soon and be happy with it- I've put in way too much foreshadowing for that. So hopefully you guys are in the mood to read this story for a long time.**

**Also, thank you guys for the reviews! There have been so many lately, and more than that, there have been quite a few detailed ones. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to check my reviews and see that someone took the time to really write out everything they thought. I just want everyone to know that even though I don't typically reply to reviews that don't ask a direct question, I appreciate each and every one of them. Please keep telling me what you think!**

* * *

"I'm going to the loo." Ferb said as he got up from the booth that he and Lawrence were currently sitting at.

Lawrence nodded as he watched his son walk away.

Things with Ferb had been awkward since the Flynn's had left the store. Not that that was surprising. Really things had been strange from the moment Linda's son had walked in.

Blast it, he hadn't been expecting that.

Lawrence sighed as he took a drink of his iced tea. It'd been awhile since he'd felt so conflicted.

He liked Linda a lot. She was the first woman in so long that he'd felt any real draw to. She was smart and beautiful, and she made him laugh. She also had a strong interest in antiques that rivaled his own. Overall Lawrence thought she was wonderful.

He'd also been under the impression that Ferb liked her, or at least didn't mind her. When Ferb was younger and Lawrence had tried to date there had been times where Ferb had been quite rude. That hadn't seemed to be an issue this time.

And then her son had walked into the store.

It wasn't that Lawrence had anything against Phineas. Phineas hadn't been the first boy Ferb had been with, although Ferb didn't usually let Lawrence catch him in the act. It was more about the way Linda saw him.

They had only talked briefly while Linda was at the shop, but Linda had talked about both of her children while she was there.

She apparently had an older daughter named Candace who was in college and planning her wedding. She said that both of her children were outspoken, but that Candace was definitely the more wild of the two. They also both possessed a lot of musical talent.

Then there was Phineas. Linda had said that Phineas was the easier of her two children. He had near perfect grades, was the captain of his soccer team, and never gave her any trouble. Lawrence remembered hearing things similar to that at the antique lamp convention they had both attended.

Of course she also mentioned that so many parents had to worry about their children once they started dating, but that she hadn't worried at all with Phineas. He'd been dating the girl who lived across the street from them since his freshman year, and Linda thought she was wonderful.

And there lied his issue.

Lawrence knew that Linda didn't know that something had happened between their sons. She was blissfully unaware that her son wasn't quite as innocent as he appeared.

But then Lawrence had to wonder if that was true.

Ferb wasn't innocent. Lawrence knew that. He loved his son more than anything or anyone, but he knew what Ferb was like.

Ferb wasn't just a troubled teen who spent his time drinking and having sex; he was more than that. Ferb was brilliant and always had been. That brilliance sometimes seemed to give Ferb the impression that he was allowed to do whatever he wanted.

When Ferb was younger he'd had varying reports from teachers. Some hadn't had issues with Ferb. Some teachers said that while he was quiet and kept to himself, he was a brilliant student who never caused any problems.

Others reported that Ferb was a trouble maker who made it his mission to go against whatever they said.

The teacher who Lawrence thought had been the most accurate had been Ferb's fourth grade teacher, Mrs. Withers. Ferb had been ten when Lawrence had met with her.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Fletcher." Mrs. Withers said as she sat down behind her desk.

"Of course." Lawrence replied as he sat down at the metal chair that was sitting in front of her desk.

"Look, I'll cut to the chase, as you know Ferb's been getting in trouble a lot lately," she said with a frown.

"Yes, I wish I could say that was a first." Lawrence told her with a sigh.

"He's very bored Mr. Fletcher," she said still frowning.

"Bored?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes, completely and utterly bored stiff. I've never seen a student pay less attention in class." The woman admitted.

"But his grades have been fine. All 'A's' as usual." Lawrence said in a confused voice.

"Oh, of course. He understands the material just fine, that's why he's bored. He's too smart for fourth grade." Mrs. Withers explained.

"Should he be moved forward then?" Lawrence asked.

Mrs. Withers sighed.

"I wouldn't recommend it. He's brilliant, yes, but the attitude that comes from that is dreadful. He's very aware that he's smarter than the other children. He also seems to think he's smarter than his teachers, myself included. That's why he doesn't listen. His intelligence has left him with quite the ego." The woman explained.

Lawrence frowned once again. He wanted to argue, but what Mrs. Withers was saying made sense to him. Plus, although it killed him to admit it, he really didn't see his son often enough to make a real judgment. Ferb was with his wife more often than not.

"So then what should we do?" Lawrence asked.

"Leave him where he is. Hopefully at some point he will realize that all his attitude is going to get him is trouble." Mrs. Withers suggested.

"What if he never realizes that?" Lawrence asked.

"Then he'll lead quite a lonely life, but I like to think that someone with so much intelligence wouldn't subject themselves to that," she said before extending her hand to shake Lawrence's.

Lawrence only nodded once before he shook her hand.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Ferb never really had stopped thinking he was smarter than everyone else. He sometimes made an effort not to point it out, but Lawrence knew it was still true. He also knew that Ferb still felt like he deserved more because of it.

It was for those reasons that Lawrence wouldn't be surprised if Phineas really was just an innocent boy. An innocent, confused boy.

Phineas could easily be a confused boy that Ferb had decided to take advantage of.

And really whose fault would that be?

Lawrence was the one who let Ferb do whatever he wanted. He was the one who had stopped trying to discipline his son. He was the one who let his son go to bars and come home late at night.

If there was anyone for Linda to blame if Ferb had taken advantage of her son, it was him.

And really he deserved that.

Because it wouldn't just be Linda and Phineas who'd been failed because of him, but Ferb as well.

Because if Ferb went through life doing whatever he pleased it would eventually catch up with him.

Lawrence had once considered sending Ferb to live at a boys' school back in England that specialized in helping troubled boys, but in the end he'd been unable to do it. He wanted to believe that Ferb would somehow figure things out on his own.

And while Lawrence worried that Ferb had taken advantage of Phineas, there was also another possibility of what was going on.

When Linda had talked about Phineas, she'd also talked about Ferb. All of the things she'd said had been good.

She talked about how Phineas seemed to really like Ferb. She said that it was amazing that the boys had so much in common. Apparently Phineas had mentioned that Ferb's soccer skills were even better than his were and that Ferb was a great musician.

These were things that Phineas would only know if he'd spent time with Ferb.

What struck Lawrence was that Ferb didn't spend time with his classmates. Ferb didn't make friends, and he didn't express a desire to.

And yet he'd obviously been spending time with Phineas.

It made Lawrence wonder if there was any possibility that Ferb genuinely liked Phineas.

Liked him like he had liked that girl back when he was just fourteen. Vanessa, something. He'd never actually gotten to meet her.

But Lawrence remembered how Ferb used to smile whenever he was going to see her.

He remembered how worried he'd been about Ferb before he met the girl. Ferb had just begun working at the Turnpike and Lawrence hated it. Of course there wasn't much he could do. Ferb found trouble wherever he went, and Lawrence couldn't stop him.

But then all of a sudden Ferb had met this girl at the Turnpike, and he changed. His room had stopped smelling like sex and booze, and he seemed happier. He actually cared. Lawrence couldn't believe his son was letting someone in.

And for awhile Lawrence really thought Ferb was going to be okay.

Then all of a sudden Ferb spiraled. He was out all night every weekend and some weekdays, and when he returned he always smelled so strongly of alcohol and sex.

And when Lawrence had asked Ferb about Vanessa, his son's face had contorted in pain and then in anger before he spat out, "She left".

It'd taken a lot of time after that for Ferb to get back to normal. His son's heart had been broken and since then he hadn't bothered with anyone.

But now he was spending time with Phineas, and Lawrence wondered if just maybe Ferb was trying again.

And it was purely because of that possibility that he wouldn't tell Linda what he knew.

If there was any chance that his son was starting to care about someone again, Lawrence would do everything in his power to let it happen.

"Sorry it took awhile." Ferb told his father as he sat down across from his father, Red Bull in hand.

"That's alright," Lawrence said with a smile. "Have I ever told you about the time I got lost in New York City?"

Ferb raised his brow, signaling for his father to continue.

"It was 1986, and it was my first trip to America…" Lawrence began, his mood much better than it had been an hour ago.


	29. Chapter 29

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 28**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a day late! Some friends and I were going to another friend's house for the beginning of Easter break, and we were supposed to leave late on Thursday, but last minute we ended up leaving early on Wednesday so I had no internet :( But I'm back now and I have a chapter full of BufordxBaljeet. It's about time they get some actual time in this story! Although, it's not all good... But anyway, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! Please continue to do so!**

* * *

**Wednesday March 5th**

Baljeet sighed as he walked into school on Wednesday. Normally he and Buford would have walked to school together, Buford meeting him a street away from his house so that Baljeet's parents wouldn't see, but the bigger boy had a dentist's appointment to go to.

Of course, as it so happened, Baljeet was happy that the bully couldn't walk with him.

Normally Baljeet would have been sad to not have Buford accompanying him, but after the news he had received the night prior Buford was the last person he wanted to see.

Baljeet went to his locker and then to his first period creative writing class. Creative writing was one of the only English classes that wasn't taught by Mrs. Clearwater. It was instead taught by Mrs. Franklin, an excitable older woman.

Baljeet really hated the class due to the fact that so much of it was subjective, but at the same time he really wanted the challenge.

Mrs. Franklin came into the room just as the bell rang, a stack of papers in her hands.

"Alright everyone, you know the drill by now. Get out your short stories. Remember to write down any useful thoughts you have," she said before she went to sit down at her desk.

For the last two days they had simply been going through one another's short stories and making notes on them. They would be doing a workshop all next week, so Mrs. Franklin wanted to make sure they all had plenty to say to each other.

Baljeet had already gone through all of his classmates work for spelling and grammar mistakes and was now struggling with critiquing ideas. He found the task impossible. It was easy to determine if an essay was good, but a short story was a totally different beast.

He'd basically spent the last two days stressed because he didn't have anything to say about his classmates' stories. Of course now he could care less about that.

He took out his stack of stories from an orange folder before he sat them before him on the desk. He tried to make himself focus, but he only got through a few sentences before his mind drifted to the same thing it had been since the night before.

Mishtiwas probably going to be coming to his house over spring break.

Buford was probably going to be angry.

Baljeet wasn't sure what to do about it.

Mishtiwas a good friend. She had actually been the first best friend that he'd ever had. She was fun, great at soccer, and probably one of the cleverest people he knew. She'd always had a special place in his heart.

Of course Buford also had a special place in his heart, and Baljeet would have to say it was a much larger place.

The first time Baljeet had realized he was seeing Buford in a more than friendly light, he was in sixth grade. There hadn't been any earth stopping moment where he'd realized it- just a slow build of feelings that he couldn't really ignore. It was frustrating and embarrassing at first.

Buford was his closest friend, even closer than Phineas or Isabella. So when he started developing those more than friendly feelings he was more than a little worried about them. Not only that, but Baljeet was quite sure that his parents wouldn't approve of him liking boys, let alone Buford, who his parents had started to despise.

So Baljeet had tried not to say anything or even hint at it. He was sure that more than once he'd slipped up and done something out of the ordinary, but Buford never called him on. That was assuming he had noticed something out of the ordinary.

It wasn't until seventh grade that Buford gave Baljeet his first sign that he might feel the same way.

Baljeet had been getting bullied by another guy in his gym class. Buford wasn't in his class that year, so since Baljeet hadn't told him he'd had no idea it was happening. The bullying had gone on for a few weeks before Buford showed up in the gym locker room one day.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Alright, everybody out!" Buford yelled as he stormed into the locker room.

Baljeet had just changed his clothes and had been planning on hurrying out of the locker room before Samuel Clark could say or do anything to him, but upon seeing Buford he froze.

"Not you, Clark!" Buford demanded as boys started to file out of the room in fear.

Samuel nodded as he stood facing Buford and waiting for all of the other guys to leave. Baljeet was about to leave too before Buford looked at him.

"Not you either, 'Jeet." Buford said forcefully, successfully gluing Baljeet to his spot.

After the last boy left Samuel spoke up.

"What's this about?" Samuel asked in an irritated tone. He was a little bigger than Buford, but it wasn't by enough to be intimidating.

"Buford thinks you know what it's about." Buford snapped as he approached the other boy.

"And what is that?" Samuel asked, not flinching even a little as Buford came toward him.

"Baljeet is _my_ nerd," Buford seethed, his face only an inch or two away from Samuel's. "Bully code says you can't touch him."

"Do I look like I care what bully code says? If I want to pick on him I will," Samuel said with a scowl on his face. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"This." Buford answered before he swung his right fist into Samuel's left eye.

Samuel flinched back as he was hit before he looked wide eyed at Buford.

"What's wrong with you? I was just messin' with him!" Samuel screamed. He obviously hadn't actually expected Buford would make things physical.

"Yeah, well there's gonna be something wrong with you if I find out you're messin' with Baljeet again." Buford growled.

"Fine, I'll leave him alone." Samuel promised as he backed up while glaring in Baljeet's direction.

"No kidding. Now get out of here." Buford ordered. Samuel was quick to comply.

After he was gone Buford turned to Baljeet.

"Why didn't you tell me he was bullying you?" Buford asked.

"I-I did not wish to bother you with it." Baljeet confessed.

"Bother me?" Buford asked in confusion.

"It just was not that big a deal." Baljeet said, although he was already feeling relieved that Samuel wouldn't be bothering him anymore.

"How can you say that?" Buford asked looking angry and hurt.

Baljeet didn't know how to answer so he simply waited for Buford to say more.

"You're my nerd, and I'm your bully. That's how it's always been and how it's always supposed to be. Just _you_ and _me_," Buford said icily, but with a hint of hurt. "Do you not want that anymore or somethin'?"

When Buford asked the question Baljeet could hear the worry in his voice and see the fear in his eyes. It was strange to see Buford looking vulnerable, even if it was just a little. Baljeet quickly shook his head.

"Of course I still want that!" Baljeet cried.

"Good," Buford said gruffly as he put a hand on Baljeet's shoulder. "'Cause I don't want nobody else."

"I do not want anyone else either." Baljeet agreed as he looked up into Buford's eyes.

And for a second he swore Buford was going to kiss him, but then the bully looked away quickly.

"Better not," Buford said letting go of Baljeet's shoulder. "I gotta go. See ya 'Jeet."

**(END FLASHBACK)**

After that Baljeet and Buford only continued to get closer. Closer than people who were just friends.

Baljeet was very close with Phineas and the red head was pretty affectionate, but it wasn't Phineas who threw his arm around Baljeet when they were alone. It wasn't Phineas who let Baljeet lay his head on his chest. It wasn't Phineas who walked him to school and home every day.

It was all Buford.

Buford had never came out and told Baljeet that he liked him, just like Baljeet had never came out and told Buford he liked him, but Baljeet thought it was understood between them.

At some point it had just become obvious that they felt the same way.

Of course they'd never done anything about those mutual feelings. There were too many obstacles in the way, one being Baljeet's parents and another the simple fear of what people would say.

And then there was the biggest obstacle, the one Baljeet hadn't found out about until he was fourteen.

He'd been a freshman at the time and for whatever reason he and Buford had been in a huge fight. He couldn't really remember exactly what had them at each other's throats- after awhile all of their fights seemed to run together. All Baljeet remembered was that he'd been so angry at Buford that when Ginger had asked him out he'd said yes.

He'd only been dating her for about a week when his parents told him they needed to talk to him. He hadn't known what it was about, but at the time he'd feared it would be an unneeded sex talk. He'd already decided that he was going to break up with her; he really didn't need to talk to them.

But as it so happened that talk had been very important.

It was the first time they'd ever told him that he was supposed to marry Mishti.

His family and Mishti's had always been close, and apparently they'd been talking about the two of them getting married ever since they were born. Arranged marriages weren't that uncommon in India, after all.

It wasn't set in stone necessarily, but it was definitely what both families wanted.

The way Baljeet's parents had explained it to him was that he didn't have to marry her, but that it would make them happy if he did. The two of them were a good match. They both came from good Indian families so they would always be able to keep their culture even if they lived in America. Plus the two of them got along so well.

Baljeet's parents had then explained that if Baljeet and Mishti hadn't gotten along that they would have of course broken off the engagement already. But as it was the two of them got along perfectly. They were a great fit for one another.

Baljeet had been able to take it all in without saying much. But he'd only been able to keep quiet until his parents had fallen asleep. After that he'd done something he'd never done before. He snuck out.

He'd gotten to Buford's house in only a few minutes. He'd woken the bully up by knocking on his window. They'd had a short argument upon Baljeet showing up since they were still fighting, but it didn't take much for Buford to see that Baljeet had been upset.

Baljeet had then climbed in Buford's window before explaining everything. About how he didn't actually want to be dating Ginger, about how he wasn't even mad at Buford anymore, and then about how he was technically engaged to Mishti.

The two boys had spent that entire night wrapped around each other in Buford's bed. They'd talked a little about the issue, but not a lot. It was too new to both of them, so they'd mostly just lain there quietly.

Even now it was hard for Baljeet to talk to Buford about the marriage plan. Buford was always so angry about it. Buford simply didn't understand why Baljeet couldn't just tell his parents that he didn't want to marry her. Buford didn't understand how important it was to Baljeet's parents. Buford didn't understand how much Baljeet didn't want to disappoint his parents.

And of course there was the overwhelming jealousy that Buford seemed to display whenever Mishti was in for a visit. Ever since he found out about the arrangement he'd hated her even though she hadn't known about it anymore than Baljeet did. At least Baljeet didn't think she did. He'd never actually asked her if she knew that they were supposed to get married.

Either way Buford was always angry whenever Baljeet mentioned Mishti coming. So it was because of that that Baljeet was going to do something he didn't usually do.

He was going to lie to Buford. At least for as long as possible.

He had no intention of telling his bully that his fiancé was coming to town.


	30. Chapter 30

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 29**

**Authors Note: I am getting so close to having these chapters out on time. Anyway, we have more BufordxBaljeet in this chapter. This is probably the last one before we get some more Phineas and Ferb bonding. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Buford was very happy when he entered the school building for the first time that day. Normally the bully hated school, but after his trip to the dentist he was just relieved to be somewhere else. He'd had two cavities filled that day, and despite the calming words of his dentist they hadn't been painlessly filled.

Buford shook his head at the memory, his mouth still numb from the shots he'd received.

Buford pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to check the time as he reached his locker. The hallways were empty, and he wasn't sure what class he was supposed to be in. Just as he looked at the time the bell rang, signaling the end of what Buford realized was third period.

He grabbed the things he would need for psychology before he turned to walk in the direction of his classroom. He had no sooner turned than he noticed Baljeet walking toward the classroom.

"Hey, Baljeet!" Buford called to the smaller boy.

Buford laughed as the Indian boy jumped in surprise. Buford expected Baljeet to yell at him for scaring him, but instead the nerd attempted to smile at him before walking over.

"H-Hello, Buford, how was the dentist?" Baljeet asked.

Buford raised a brow at the strange tone Baljeet used.

"It sucked," Buford replied slowly. "What's wrong with you?"

"What? Nothing is wrong with me. Why would something be wrong?" Baljeet asked quickly.

"You're acting funny." Buford said bluntly.

"No I am not." Baljeet said defensively.

"If you say so." Buford replied with a roll of his eyes.

"We should get to class." Baljeet mentioned, not saying anything about Buford's obvious disbelief.

"You sure you're okay 'Jeet?" Buford asked, confused by Baljeet's lack of fight.

"Yes, I just… My creative writing class is just bothering me." Baljeet finally answered.

Buford laughed.

"You still having trouble with that?"

"Yes, a little." Baljeet admitted.

"Then let's skip. I'll tell you what's wrong with 'em." Buford offered, already knowing that Baljeet was just having trouble offering input that wasn't grammar related.

"Buford! We cannot just _skip_ class!" Baljeet hissed, which caused Buford to smirk.

"Why not? We're just goin' over chapter seven; you've already read it twice." Buford reminded Baljeet.

"But you haven't even read it once!" Baljeet scolded.

"So? I'll read it later," Buford said, but upon seeing Baljeet still looking unsure, he added, "Come on, 'Jeet, don't be a wet blanket."

Baljeet looked down at his feet and then around him at the students still heading to class.

"Fine. But just one class." Baljeet commanded, looking to Buford to make sure his demand was met.

"Fine by Buford," Buford agreed with a smile on his face. "Grab your stuff."

"I already have it. Let us go before we get caught." Baljeet said, fear of getting caught already present.

Buford smirked before he threw his things back into his locker. He then grabbed Baljeet's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction of their classroom.

The two boys quickly made their way through the halls until they made it to the gym door where they quickly slipped outside. Once they were outside Buford led Baljeet to the bleachers that overlooked the football field. The two of them then walked underneath the bleachers until they reached a set of stairs that led to the middle of the stadium. They then sat next to each other on the bottom step.

"I cannot believe you convinced me to skip class." Baljeet said once they were sitting down.

"That makes two of us." Buford joked.

Baljeet scowled at him in reply.

"So what did the kids in your class write about?" Buford asked as he leaned back on the stairs.

Baljeet looked down at his folder, which was sitting on top of a few other notebooks. Buford got the feeling that he didn't actually want to work on it.

"A few different things…" Baljeet trailed off.

"We don't actually have to work on that." Buford mentioned.

"I know we do not have to. But I really should work on it…" Baljeet trailed off once again.

"Whatever you wanna do." Buford said, although he really hoped Baljeet decided to put it off. They never got to just spend time alone together.

"Well… I guess it can wait until tonight." Baljeet decided. Buford smiled in triumph.

For a second that just sat quietly together, before Baljeet spoke up again.

"So was the dentist really that bad?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah, that guy's a real jerk. I had to have two cavities filled," Buford explained. "My mouth is still numb."

"You need to take better care of yourself, Buford." Baljeet chastised him, a frown present on his face.

"What are you? My mother?" Buford asked. "Besides, I take care of myself just fine."

"You do not! That is why I always have to do it!" Baljeet argued, throwing his hands in the air.

"And I take care of you. So it's like I take care of myself." Buford reasoned.

"That is faulty logic." Baljeet huffed.

"You get off on takin' care of me anyway." Buford joked, causing Baljeet's face to go red.

"I-I do not-" Baljeet tried to explain, but Buford only laughed at him.

"So what if I do?" Baljeet asked, becoming even redder.

"That's hot." Buford said nonchalantly, only to laugh at the face Baljeet made in response.

"You're so inappropriate!" Baljeet yelled.

"So?" Buford asked.

"You're impossible." Baljeet complained, but he was smiling lightly.

"So what really had your panties in a bunch earlier?" Buford asked.

"W-What are you talking about?" Baljeet asked, looking away from Buford.

"I know you weren't really upset about creative writing, 'Jeet." Buford said as he looked at Baljeet's turned head.

"I-It is not-" Baljeet began, but Buford cut him off.

"Are still nervous about the party?" Buford asked, unable to think of anything else Baljeet could be upset about.

"A little…" Baljeet answered.

Buford sighed.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Buford relented. He really didn't want to say it, but he'd felt bad about being mad at Baljeet the more he thought about it.

"I _do _want to go, Buford. That is not the issue. My parents just do not like me going to parties." Baljeet explained as he turned to look at Buford.

"Or doing anything with me." Buford added bitterly.

Baljeet sighed. It was obvious that Buford had upset him.

"_I_ like doing things with you. I wish that would satisfy you." Baljeet said sadly.

"…We just never get to do anything. It's never just us. And I want it to be just us sometimes." Buford said as he put his hand on Baljeet's knee.

"I know. I do too," Baljeet said as he covered Buford's hand with his own. "That is why I want to go to the party and skip class with you. I know my parents do not want me to spend time with you, but I cannot stay away from you, Buford. You are my best friend and…And more."

Buford felt his heart thump in his chest as Baljeet said he was more than just his best friend. No matter how many times Baljeet told him he cared about him, it always felt amazing.

"I'm glad we're alone right now." Buford said as his knee brushed against Baljeet's.

"I am too." Baljeet replied with a smile.

And to Buford that was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.


	31. Chapter 31

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 30**

**Authors Note: Wow, this is the latest update I've had for this story. I apologize for the delay! School has just been insane since I've only got two weeks left. On the plus side I've written 18 pages worth of research papers this week. The next chapter should be out on time though, since it's move out day at school and everything will be done. Also, I want to thank everyone for reviewing! I really can't tell you guys how much I appreciate it! Oh, also, sorry this isn't the Phineas and Ferb bonding I mentioned! This part needed to be in here. But seriously, there will be Phineas and Ferb bonding next chapter!**

* * *

"Do you think Baljeet was acting weird today?" Isabella asked Phineas from her spot beside him on the bed.

It was the first time in a few weeks that Isabella had walked home with him. It was also the first time in quite awhile that Phineas hadn't walked home with Ferb.

"Maybe a little." Phineas answered as he strummed a few notes on his guitar. He'd been working on a new song, although all he had at the moment were a few chords.

"He was especially weird around Buford." Isabella pointed out.

Phineas was typically pretty observant; he tried to keep an eye on all of his friends and make sure everything was going well. However, he really hadn't noticed anything that weird. If anything Baljeet and Buford seemed to be getting along really well. Of course, that was unusual for them…

"Do you mean how he and Buford were actually getting along?" Phineas asked.

Isabella laughed.

"I guess that was weird too. But I was talking about how Baljeet was kind of… I don't know… Fidgety, maybe? Like there were times where he wouldn't look anyone in the eye. It seemed like he was hiding something." Isabella explained.

Phineas nodded as he thought about it. Isabella really was a killer journalist. She was probably the most observant person he knew. It was why he was always so afraid around her. If she even thought something was wrong with him she'd be able to figure everything out. As it was the only thing keeping him safe was the amount of trust she had in him. And that knowledge just made Phineas feel horrible.

"I guess I didn't really notice it, but I'm sure if you did there's probably something up." Phineas finally said.

"It might be nothing. Although, I heard they skipped fourth period together." Isabella mentioned.

Phineas finally looked away from his guitar to stare at her.

"_Baljeet_ skipped?" Phineas asked in surprise. Baljeet never skipped. Even when Baljeet was sick he showed up for class.

"Mm, hm. Katie asked me why they weren't there, and since they were both in home ec. with Ferb, I'm guessing they skipped." Isabella told Phineas.

"Wow, okay. _That_ is weird," Phineas replied. "What do you think they were doing?"

"Well, they were getting along really well, so maybe they were just catching up on some, uh, alone time." Isabella guessed, getting awkward near the end of her sentence.

It wasn't surprising though. The relationship between Buford and Baljeet was awkward to talk about. Neither Buford nor Baljeet had ever said anything about being together, but it was something that everyone wondered about. The two of them argued like an old married couple, but there was also something very intense about their relationship.

And of course there was the outrageous amount of jealousy both boys felt whenever the other was involved with someone else. When Baljeet had briefly dated Ginger during freshman year Buford had blown a gasket. He'd been sour until Baljeet dumped her. And of course there was the way Buford acted whenever Mishti visited. Mishti was a very nice girl, but no matter what she said or did Buford made his dislike very clear. To Mishti's credit, she always acted as though she didn't notice.

And then there was the way Baljeet acted whenever Buford so much as mentioned a girl. Whether it was Milly, who Buford seemed to get all of his gossip from, or Candace, who Isabella theorized Buford had a crush on in childhood, Baljeet hated hearing about them from Buford.

It was just very difficult for anyone to determine the relationship. No one was willing to ask Buford about the relationship in fear of how he would react, and no one would ask Baljeet ever since they found out about his arranged marriage situation with Mishti. It was just an uncomfortable topic.

"Well, I guess that's good though. They always seem happier when they get some time to themselves." Phineas said as he rubbed his shoulder with one hand, while holding his guitar with the other.

"Speaking of being happier with alone time, I'm glad we're finally getting some. I've missed this." Isabella said as she moved a hand to touch Phineas' knee.

Phineas forced a smile as he looked into her eyes.

Isabella really was amazing. She always found ways to impress him without even trying, and she was great to be around. But no matter what she did he just couldn't see her the way he needed to.

"Yeah, it's been too long." Phineas agreed.

"So what are you working on?" Isabella asked, nodding her head toward the guitar and removing her hand from his knee.

"Oh, I don't really know yet. So far it's just some chords. Do you want to hear what I have so far?" Phineas asked, feeling at ease talking about the music.

"Of course." Isabella replied cheerily as she moved so that she was sitting Indian style on the bed, facing Phineas.

Phineas smiled before he started playing the song he was working on **[1]**. He played for a few minutes before he turned to look at Isabella, waiting for her input. Isabella was sitting with her eyes closed; she'd obviously been listening carefully to the song.

"It's really pretty, Phineas," Isabella said as she opened her eyes. "I can't wait until you decide what words go with it."

"Neither can I. I'm really curious what kind of song it will be." Phineas said with a laugh. He thought it was weird the way he could write the chords of a song and still have no idea what it was about.

"Whatever kind of song it will be, I'm sure it'll be amazing." Isabella said easily as her hand once again made its way to Phineas' knee.

Phineas once again forced a smile as he sat his guitar down on the floor. Then he grabbed the hand that Isabella had on his knee and held it.

"I'm glad you're here." Phineas said as he rubbed his thumb over her hand.

It was a lie. Being alone with Isabella was one of the most nerve wrecking things there was for Phineas. When he was with other people and Isabella it wasn't nearly as bad. It was always easier to fake his feelings when he didn't have to look her in the eyes as he did it.

He knew he was horrible for lying to her. She loved him with everything she had, and he just kept lying to her. But he kept telling himself that it was better to lie to her. Because one day he would see things the way she did. He would fall in love with her and they would both be happy. There wasn't another choice.

He ignored the part of his mind that kept telling him that that would never happen. He ignored the part of him that argued that if he'd known her for practically all of his life and still didn't feel that way that he never would. He ignored the part of him that said he'd never love a girl.

"Me too," she replied before she leaned forward to kiss him.

Phineas felt his stomach flop in an unpleasant way, the same way it always did when Isabella kissed him, before he pulled her closer to him.

Isabella came closer as she rose up to be on her knees before she gently pushed Phineas back on the bed, breaking their kiss. Phineas laid down on the bed as Isabella moved to straddle his waist. Isabella then bent down to kiss him again.

It only took a few seconds before both Phineas and Isabella opened their mouths, allowing their tongues to meet. Isabella moved her mouth to deepen the kiss as Phineas threaded his fingers through her thick black hair.

Phineas put everything he had into kissing the girl above him, as he ran his hands gently through her hair. He could feel her hands moving to go under his shirt and he hummed his approval. Isabella's hands roamed slowly up to his chest, feeling every lithe muscle along the way, as they continued to kiss.

It was amazing how well Phineas could fake enjoyment at the action. Everything about what they were doing felt wrong, but Phineas only pulled her closer to make up for it.

He knew he would have to stop her soon under the ruse that he was getting too turned on, but in truth he wasn't sure if he could even make himself get turned on for her.

Isabella suddenly rose up, and Phineas was pretty sure Isabella was moving to take her shirt off when her elbow hit his wall, knocking down a few loose blueprints from the wall.

He looked over at them quickly, hoping he didn't look like he cared as much as he did about them.

Isabella stopped what she was doing, seeing the look of worry in Phineas' eyes. Instead she picked up the drawings before she moved her leg so that she was no longer straddling.

"I've got a portal to Mars and a tree house robot," Isabella said with an amused smile on her face. "Both in perfect condition."

"Thanks Isabella." Phineas said before he took the drawings from her hands and smoothed them out.

"You've got to be the most creative guy there's ever been." Isabella mentioned good naturedly, but Phineas knew that even she thought it was weird. Everyone did.

Everyone but Ferb.

Phineas stood up and went to his dresser to grab the roll of tape that was sitting there.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Phineas said as he forced himself to laugh while he walked back to his bed.

Isabella watched him as he taped the blueprints back to the wall, but he didn't meet her eyes, not wanting to see the judgment that he knew she didn't mean to show. He knew she did her best to support everything he did, but he also knew that she couldn't help but think the blueprints were weird just like everyone else.

Except Ferb.

It kept coming back to that in his mind. Ferb didn't think his inventions were weird. Ferb had called them brilliant. Ferb had called _him _brilliant.

More than anything in that moment he wished that Ferb was the one beside him.

Once the drawings were back on the wall Isabella took the tape and walked back over to the dresser to sit it down.

"We should watch a movie." Isabella suggested from her spot next to the dresser.

Phineas nodded knowing that she expected them to move downstairs.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Phineas agreed as he got up and picked up the guitar that he had sat on the floor earlier and moved to sit it in its stand. He then walked to the door where he motioned for Isabella to walk out first.

Once she was out he looked back to the drawings on the walls before he shut out the light and shut the door.

* * *

**[1]- This song will come up again later in the story. I've decided not to tell you guys just yet what song it is though. You'll have to wait and see!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 31**

**Authors Note: So, as you can see this chapter is late. The reason for that is that my computer has a virus and I had to retype this chapter on my Kindle. I'm having a friend try to fix my computer tomorrow so hopefully the next update will be on time. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Friday March 7****th**

By Friday people seemed to be going absolutely mad about the party- or at least that's how Ferb felt about it.

Everyday seemed to bring new details of things that would be happening, along with stories of what had happened in the past. It was enough to drive anyone bonkers.

When Ferb walked into his second period English class, he instantly scowled. Django sat beside him in class, and ever since the party was announced everyone seemed to want a piece of him. Ferb himself wouldn't care about this if it wasn't for the fact that people were surrounding Django's desk, which meant there were kids blocking his desk.

Ferb was walking toward his seat with full intentions of telling the girls next to his seat to park their flat fannies somewhere else, when Django looked up and made eye contact with him.

Django then looked to the girls who were blocking Ferb's desk.

"Hey, class is about to start, but we can talk about the party later." Django said, interrupting the girl who was speaking and ushering the girls away from Ferb's seat. The girls seemed to take a hint as they all moved to walk to their seats, one muttering a quick sorry in Ferb's direction as she passed him.

Ferb didn't say anything and instead sat down in his seat without a word. Phineas, who had been walking behind him, followed suite and took his seat behind Ferb's.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make a road block." Django joked to Ferb.

Ferb shrugged in reply.

Ferb and Django hadn't really talked since their first encounter on Ferb's first day at school. Phineas and Django usually talked when they could get away with it, but Ferb never entered into the conversations. Even after he stopped ignoring Phineas he felt no need to say anything to the other boy. There was nothing about Django that particularly interested him.

Django looked like he might say something else when the bell rang and Mrs. Clearwater walked into the room.

"Class, I need to go take a call. I expect you all to be at your seats reading when I get back." Mrs. Clearwater announced before looking out at all of the students, as though daring someone to object to her plan.

When no one said anything she quickly walked out of the classroom, closing the door a little too hard as she did.

Once she was gone everyone immediately began talking. It wasn't surprising. The reading she mentioned wasn't important. Every other Friday was a designated reading day where students were expected to bring their own books to class to read.

Phineas looked toward Django just as Django turned to look at him.

"Wonder how long she'll be gone this time." Django laughed as he spoke to Phineas. It wasn't uncommon for Mrs. Clearwater to take calls in class. Sometimes they were quick, but other times she wouldn't come back until the end of the period.

"Hard to tell. She didn't seem too upset though." Phineas commented.

"Nah, just mildly agitated." Django agreed.

"So what's going on with you?" Phineas asked.

"Mostly this party. People keep asking me a million questions. I probably should have kept it a secret until next week." Django said.

"The hype is half the fun though! I love hearing people talk about what could happen." Phineas said with a smile.

"That's true," Django laughed. "Did you hear I'm having a petting zoo?" Django asked.

"Wait. What?" Phineas asked incredulously.

"Someone started a rumor that I booked a petting zoo. People are talking about whether or not the animals are allowed to drink." Django explained.

"Oh, wow." Phineas laughed.

"Yeah, there are going to be a few disappointed people." Django pointed out.

"I'm sure they'll get over it fast. Your parties are always awesome." Phineas reassured him.

"Awesome is what I aim for," Django said with a smile. "Is everyone going?"

"You know Izzy and I are. And Buford convinced Baljeet to come awhile ago." Phineas replied.

"Good to hear," Django said with a smile before looking to Ferb. "What about you Ferb? Are you gonna come?"

Ferb hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation previously; he'd been reading The Invisible Man, but he looked up when Django asked the question.

"He said he might show up for drinks." Phineas answered for him.

"Oh, that's good. That's one thing there's always plenty of." Django told Ferb.

Ferb nodded, still more interested in his book than the conversation. He still wasn't sure if he really wanted to go to the party, but a part of him was curious about what someone like Phineas got out of a party. He knew he'd end up going just to see, although how long he would stay was still up in the air.

Django looked like he might say something else when the door to the classroom flew open.

"Everyone had better be reading!" Mrs. Clearwater yelled as she slammed the door shut. It was obvious that whatever she'd been talking about on the phone hadn't made her happy.

Everyone in the class quickly turned forward in their seats and began reading, the fear of an angry Mrs. Clearwater fueling them. Not that Ferb needed that. He was enjoying his book.

* * *

From there the day continued on much the same. There was a lot of talk about the party, but nothing too unusual happened. Ferb spent a lot of the day reading through his classes, although he also kept an eye on Phineas.

Phineas had been acting very normal the last few days. Ferb had expected him to be a little shaken after the encounter at the antique shop, but instead Phineas was acting as though nothing had happened. Actually, he seemed like he was in a really good mood.

They were both sitting in art class, with Phineas and Adyson both talking animatedly about the set list the Fireside Girls were preparing for the party they were playing.

The girls weren't playing the exact same songs at Django's party as they were going to at the birthday party they were playing, but they were going to test out a few new songs there.

Adyson sounded excited to be playing a few new songs, while Phineas sounded excited to hear them.

They had been talking about the set list for most of art class. About half of the class had finished their projects early, so while one half worked, the other was given time to sketch. Of course most of the students who were sketching were spending more time talking than anything.

Ferb had managed to avoid talking during most of art class. At the beginning Adyson had tried to get him involved in the coversation, but she had eventually just given up.

The bell rang suddenly, and Ferb quickly moved to scrap the sketch he'd been doing. It'd been of a pirate ship.

He then left the room without much thought. It was just a few seconds later that Phineas was walking beside him.

It wasn't all that unusual, Phineas often caught up with him so that they could walk home together. Ferb almost rolled his eyes at the thought. Of course Phineas seemed the most open outside of school so Ferb never complained about it.

He was still at a loss as to why Phineas put up the act he did, but he felt like he was getting close to the point of figuring it out. Phineas still wasn't at the point where he'd simply tell Ferb if he asked, but Phineas did occasionally say things that hinted toward the issue.

"You're probably getting really sick of all the party talk." Phineas guessed as they walked toward their lockers.

"Was sick of it a long time ago actually." Ferb admitted as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah," Phineas nodded. "I could kind of tell."

Ferb didn't say anything as he continued walking. It wasn't until they'd both grabbed their things and started walking toward the door that Ferb spoke again.

"Why are you in such a good mood lately?" Ferb asked.

Phineas shrugged as they walked out of the school. "Everyone's been in a good lately. I guess I'm just happy about it."

Ferb rose an eyebrow before he shrugged, signaling that he didn't fully believe Phineas, but that he didn't really care enough to say anything.

"Is it wrong to be happy that my friends are happy?" Phineas asked with humor in his voice.

"Suppose there's nothing wrong with it. Figure it'd make more sense to be happy because you're happy though." Ferb replied.

"I could be both." Phineas said in an even tone.

"Yes, I suppose you could be." Ferb agreed.

Phineas sighed before he looked over at Ferb with a frown.

"Have you ever done anything just because you knew it's make a friend happy?" Phineas asked.

"No." Ferb answered easily.

Phineas looked over at Ferb like he didn't believe it.

"Not even once?" Phineas asked with a raised brow.

"Not that I recall." Ferb replied honestly.

"So you've never done anything for a friend?" Phineas asked, his face beginning to change as he began to believe what Ferb was saying.

"Never really had a friend to do anything for." Ferb replied easily as they reached Ferb's street.

Phineas looked at Ferb with a shocked face. He looked like he was going to say something, but then he looked to Ferb's driveway.

"What is that?" Phineas asked.

Ferb turned to look at his driveway and grinned.

"Fucking brilliant." Ferb answered as he look at old car in the driveway.


	33. Chapter 33

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 32**

**Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter is late! But if it isn't one thing, it's another. My friend fixed my computer, only to have my charger decide to crap out on me so I'm running on borrowed power. But, anyway, computer issues aside, here's another chapter! And personally I like this one a lot. Let me know if you guys feel the same way!**

* * *

Ferb immediately turned away from Phineas to walk toward the old car sitting in his driveway. Really it was no more than a beat up body, with a few parts here and there, on wheels. But Ferb knew right away that it was a special machine.

It was a Neblington Nymph, a model from the 50's if Ferb was correct. As he walked closer he noticed a piece of paper on the windshield. He walked over to pick it up with Phineas following closely behind him. It was a note from his father.

_'This has been a long time coming. I hope you like this model as much as I do. I wish I was home to see your face. -Dad'_

Ferb smiled a bit as he read the note. He didn't even care that Phineas was reading over his shoulder. His father had been talking about doing something like this for a long time, and Ferb was already itching to start working on the car.

"It's a car, right?" Phineas asked as he examined the wheels.

Ferb wanted to laugh, but he understood. The car was in a real need of repair. The only thing that made it distinguishable as a car was the wheels.

"Yes, it's a car. It's a Neblington Nymph." Ferb explained.

"It looks old." Phineas observed as he walked around the car.

"It is. It's from the 50's." Ferb told the red head.

"Are you going to fix it up?" Phineas asked as though it finally hit him.

"It would be wrong to leave it in a state like this." Ferb said as he began looking the car over.

"That's so cool! It's practically a blank slate! You could do _anything_." Phineas said in a voice that made it obvious that he found the prospect exciting.

Ferb looked over at Phineas as he spoke. The boy's eyes were wide with excitement that was so contagious that Ferb could feel it. Ferb could also see the way Phineas was looking over different parts of the car. He knew the smaller boy was imagining all of the possibilities. It didn't matter that Phineas didn't know what a Neblington Nymph looked like when it was finished; he could still see a million possibilities in his head.

Ferb immediately felt drawn to Phineas just from that. That sort of vision wasn't something that everyone had. Ferb himself was more about the building than anything. Normally he would look at the car in front of him and imagine the finished versions that he'd seen in the past. Then he would plan a few minor changes and begin working.

But just by looking at Phineas he knew that the red head was thinking about much more than just adding a cup holder or changing a color. His mind was going one hundred miles an hour, and Ferb wanted nothing more than to know each and every one of his thoughts.

"What do you have in mind?" Ferb asked.

Phineas stared at Ferb for a second before he scratched his shoulder.

"Probably nothing that you'll be interested in. You know way more about cars than I do." Phineas said sounding like he was struggling to say it.

Ferb knew from the time he'd spent with the red head previously that Phineas was always nervous to share things like this- things that only he could do. When Ferb had first seen Phineas' inventions the smaller boy had been so ashamed of them. And then there was the way that Phineas had purposefully taken extra time on his math test and missed some of the problems.

Ferb had no idea what caused Phineas to act like that. He didn't know if someone had said something earlier in his life to make him ashamed of his intelligence or if he was afraid of being singled out from his peers, or something else entirely. Whatever it was Ferb didn't understand it. He had a hard time believing that Phineas didn't know just how brilliant he was.

"I'm not asking you to build the damn thing, just tell me what you're thinking." Ferb almost demanded. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted to know.

Phineas looked as shocked as Ferb felt.

"Well, to be honest I've got more ideas going on right now than I know what to do with," Phineas started as he began pacing. "I need to sketch things out. There's so much that could be done..."

Ferb nodded as he watched Phineas pace. He understood.

Ferb walked into the opened garage, unbeknownst to Phineas who was still pacing back and forth. He went to the work bench inside and looked under it. There he found a notebook and a pencil that was typically used for writing down measurements. It quickly grabbed it and walked back out toward Phineas.

Ferb walked over to where Phineas was still pacing and held the notebook out for him to grab. Phineas did so happily before he sat down and began to sketch. While he did that Ferb went to moving the car into the garage. It couldn't run, but it was easy to push once he'd slid it into neutral.

Once the car was in park in the garage Ferb walked back out to Phineas and grabbed the red heads backpack. He then took it and sat it in the garage. He then took a pencil out of his own discarded backpack and walked over to Phineas before he sat down beside him.

It seemed that even in the zone he was in Phineas could see that Ferb wanted paper and quickly handed it to him before he went back to his drawing. While Phineas sketched out different ideas for the car Ferb began writing down the supplies that he knew they would need for sure.

Ferb knew that he shouldn't be involving Phineas in his restoration project, but one look at what Phineas had sketched out so far killed any doubts that Ferb had. He couldn't wait to build something so complex.

And maybe there was a small part of him that couldn't wait to work with Phineas.


	34. Chapter 34

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 33**

**Authors Note: So I did something I don't usually do and wrote out a complete list of every big event that still needs to happen. There are about 50 of them. Then I split it into chapters, and I think this story will be done in about 35 chapters. Please take a moment to realize that that means that at the rate of a chapter every other week this story will be going on for over a year. Like, I'll be graduated from college when this story is done, which is both exciting and terrifying. Anyway, I hope you guys stick with me through this. At some point I may work ahead to try and get back to weekly chapters, but we'll see. Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

**Saturday March 8th**

Temptation was a horrible thing. At least that's what Ferb thought as he looked through all of the completed sketches from the day prior. They were brilliant. There was no doubt about it.

It was late and he was sitting in the garage just staring at them. There were dozens.

He and Phineas had worked for a few hours the day before. They had been drawing and writing out formulas and creating a supply list up until it was too dark outside to see.

Time had gone so fast. They had worked so flawlessly together. They'd been reaching over each other adding things and fixing one another's mistakes. It was all so fluid.

Not once was Phineas in his way. The other boy seemed to just know how to move around Ferb. It was like they'd worked together a million times.

It pissed Ferb off.

In the moment he'd been so dependent of Phineas. He hadn't just been curious about how Phineas' mind worked. He'd needed to know. He'd needed to be a part of it. He'd felt so _desperate_.

It was absolutely deplorable.

Being dependent on other people never got anyone anywhere. Especially not someone like Ferb.

People weren't perfect. People let other people down. Ferb knew that well enough. And when you depended on someone you were just asking them to let you down. That was true for anyone.

For Ferb it was a little different though. Ferb wasn't likable. He wasn't the kind of person that people met and instantly liked. He didn't relate to people, and people didn't relate to him. It made it easy for people to not care about him.

People didn't usually get close to him, and that was a good thing because he didn't like most people. But on the occasion or two that someone did get close, all they did was screw him over without a second thought. And it was easy for them because they didn't get him to begin with.

Even when he cared about someone it was like they couldn't see it.

And maybe it was just him. Maybe he was a little cold and hard to read. But just the same he figured there was no point in caring. He was never going to be someone that someone else cared about for the long haul. Hell, his own mother hadn't even cared about him. At best he was always going to be someone people got intrigued with for a moment and then left later.

And that was fine, because he really didn't want anything to do with most of the people that he met. He'd rather be alone than deal with them.

He once again looked down at the sketches in front of him.

The idea of getting any closer to Phineas tormented him. He was so smart. The first person Ferb had ever met that was actually on his level. But Ferb also knew that he was troubled and needed something or someone to cling to. And Ferb would be damned if the red head thought it would be him.

Ferb was so frustrated with his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to the garage open. It was only a second later that he grabbed a wrench off of the work bench and hurled it at the ground in frustration. It was only when his father gasped that he realized he wasn't alone anymore.

Ferb quickly turned around to face his father, who was standing at the door with two beers in his hands.

"Having trouble?" Lawrence asked as he looked to the work bench where there were papers all spread out.

Ferb took a deep breath before he walked over and picked up the wrench. He didn't usually have bursts of anger like that.

"No," Ferb answered as he sat the wrench down on the work bench. "I'm going out."

And with that Ferb walked past his father, ignoring the beer in his hand that had obviously been for him, in favor of going outside to his car.

* * *

Lawrence sighed as he watched his son leave. He couldn't really say he was surprised that he'd left. He'd stayed home the night before, and it had been unlikely that he wouldn't go out all weekend.

Still Lawrence had hoped.

Lawrence walked over to the work bench hoping to see what had Ferb so frustrated. His first guess had been the car, but things dealing with mechanics never got to Ferb. That sort of thing was simple to him.

Lawrence made his way to the bench and began looking at the scattered papers. He was amazed.

The drawings were so detailed, and the mathematical formulas scattered along the pages were much too complex for him to even begin to understand. Of course what baffled him the most was when he realized that not all of the writing was Ferb's.

No there were definitely two distinctly different sets of hand writing, and it made Lawrence wonder who could have possibly been keeping up with Ferb.

It took a few minutes before his mind wandered to Linda's son.

She'd said he was smart, but this smart?

But then who else could it be? Lawrence couldn't think if anyone else, unless it was someone that he didn't know.

If it was him Lawrence was impressed. He might not understand exactly what he was looking at, but he knew it was incredible.

Now he just wondered what about that had Ferb so upset.

* * *

Adyson was sitting in front of her computer looking at her facebook as Katie talked to her. Katie was staying the night at her house, and they were currently talking about prom.

"It's only two months away, Adyson." Katie reminded her.

"I know, but right now I'm more focused on the party we're playing." Adyson told Katie with a shrug.

"Well, of course _you_ are, Miss I've-already-been-to-prom-twice." Katie joked.

"What can I say? The guys love me." Adyson said with a grin as she turned around for a minute to face Katie, who was working on painting her nails.

Katie laughed. "Speaking of guys, who are you thinking of going with this year?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'll fly solo this year." Adyson said as she continued clicking through her notifications.

"Really?" Katie asked surprised.

Even though Adyson hadn't dated anyone in a few months it was hard to ditch the reputation of always having a guy on her arm.

"You can flirt with anyone when you go alone." Adyson pointed out just as an icon popped up alerting her that she had an email. She smiled knowing there was only one person who regularly emailed her.

"I guess that's true," Katie agreed. "Of course I'm still rooting for you and Django to give it a second try."

Adyson let out a loud laugh before she opened the email in front of her.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Katie, but that is _never_ going to happen. Django and I are just friends." Adyson said before she began to read.

"Oh, fine, be that way. But you guys were perfect for each other." Katie argued as she waved her nails.

Adyson simply hummed. Obviously they weren't. But Adyson didn't get far into that thought before she let out a slight gasp.

"What?" Katie asked as she turned to look at Adyson.

"Nothing," Adyson said quickly. "I was just wondering if maybe you're fixed on DJango because _you _want to go to prom with him."

Katie snorted before she stuck out her tongue. "As if."

They both laughed, but Adyson's was slightly forced. She was happy she'd managed to cover the real reason she'd gasped.

'_Adyson,  
I do not know if you have already heard, but I am going to be staying with Baljeet over Spring Break. I am very excited to see you again! I hope to hear from you soon :)  
-Mishti'_

Adyson had no idea why Baljeet hadn't told anyone about Mishti coming, but she could guess that it had something to do Buford. But whatever the reason she wanted nothing to do with it. If Buford was going to get mad at someone it wouldn't be her.

'_Mishti,  
No, I hadn't heard yet, but I'm super excited that you're coming! We'll have to hit the beach and go dancing somewhere. I still want to learn to dance like you! Let me know when you leave :)  
-Adyson'_


	35. Chapter 35

**Empty Apartment: Chapter 34**

**Authors Note: Wow, okay, this is the latest update I've had so far and I apologize, but I've had a crazy couple weeks. I spent half a week sick and then my best friend told me on Monday that she wanted to be married on Saturday before her boyfriend got deployed (He's Air Force) so we were planning that and talking details for a big wedding in December. So anyway, it's been a crazy, but mostly fun, two weeks for me. I hope you guys were also having fun :) Also, I can't say enough how much I love reading your feedback!**

* * *

**Monday March 10th**

Earth Science was probably the easiest science class that Danville High School had to offer. It was mostly taken by kids who were unable to pass harder science courses, such as physics, chemistry, or anatomy. Of course, it was also commonly taken by students who needed a GPA booster or just a filler class.

It was for the last reason that Adyson was sitting in the Earth Science classroom beside Buford during 6th period.

Buford had had a hell of a time passing Chemistry, although, as he liked to point out, he had passed, and it was for that reason that he was in the room trying to raise his GPA.

Across from Adyson sat Django, who was also taking the course to fill up his schedule.

Under normal circumstances Katie would be sitting beside Django, but she'd come down with a cold Sunday night, and she'd vowed to do whatever she had to do to be ready for the party Friday night. Adyson was relieved she hadn't gotten sick after having Katie over at her house, although she felt bad that Katie had.

"So, what have you been up to, Buford?" Adyson asked.

The class had been assigned to do a worksheet, but it had only taken about ten minutes to complete. At least that was all the time it'd taken the three of them. Other kids were still working, and the teacher, Miss Phelps, was walking around the room helping students who were struggling.

"Ain't been up to nothing. Been waiting on this party so I'll have something to do." Buford said before he looked over at Django.

"Well, I've got everything ready go. The booze is in the basement just waiting to be drunk." Django told Buford, knowing that he was most interested in the alcohol.

"Thank God." Buford replied.

"Once again my boy delivers." Adyson said happily.

"If only to please you." Django replied jokingly.

Adyson and Django had dated for a couple of months about a year ago. It'd been nice. The two had extremely different personalities, with Django being laid back and casual, while Adyson was crass and always ready to do something, but they'd meshed well.

Of course neither one of them had been overly serious about the other. They'd mostly dated just for the hell of it.

They'd been together almost three months when Django had asked Adyson one night while they were lying on the beach if she thought they were going anywhere. She'd done her part and answered truthfully that they weren't. She'd told him it wasn't his fault. She just didn't want anything serious.

It wasn't a bad breakup. Django had told her he figured it was time to call it quits before he started thinking that maybe they were going somewhere, and that was it.

They were still really good friends, and Adyson liked to hang out with him. She just didn't want to be with him in that way. Of course she didn't want to be with any guy that way, not that she had mentioned that to anyone.

"Too bad you won't be able to drink too much since you're singing." Buford added with a smirk.

"Please, it wouldn't be the first time I performed while I was shitfaced." Adyson said with a roll of her eyes.

"Just because you can't go to a party without getting trashed." Buford taunted.

"Oh, like you can?" Adyson pointed out.

"Buford never said that." Buford said with his hands up in defense.

Her friendship with Buford was unique. They weren't extremely close, but they liked teasing each other, and their personalities were a lot more alike than either of them would admit. They both cussed too much, said what they thought, and drank way more than anyone thought was appropriate. Adyson actually thoroughly enjoyed his company when she was at a party.

"I heard you convinced Baljeet to come to the party." Django mentioned, and Adyson was thankful for it.

Ever since she'd received the email from Mishti she'd wanted to bring up Baljeet to Buford. Not to rat him out, but to make sure Buford didn't know.

She'd already had a short conversation in math class with Isabella that made her pretty sure that Isabella had no idea about Mishti coming. And if she didn't know she was pretty sure that Buford didn't, but it never hurt to check.

"Yeah, he's gonna tell his parents he's staying with Phineas." Buford said in a mildly happy tone, that made Adyson sure that he had no idea about Mishti.

Buford was always in a bad mood whenever Mishti was mentioned or visiting.

It was pretty irritating for Mishti, but she never said much about it. Mishti always told Adyson it was better to just ignore it and let Buford make a fool of himself.

Adyson and Mishti had become close when Mishti had visited during summer between their freshman and sophomore year. For whatever reason, Mishti was spending a lot of her free time with Isabella that summer instead of with Baljeet. It was during those times that Adyson started really talking to her.

Mishti and Isabella got along well enough, but they didn't really click. However, Adyson and Mishti had become friends almost instantly, so the three of them had spent a lot of time together while Mishti was in town. After that summer Adyson and Mishti had started emailing each other to keep in touch. They also took to texting, but usually only when Mishti was in the U.S. already since international texting costs were a bitch.

Every time Mishti visited she made sure to set aside time so that the two of them could hang out.

And she figured they'd get to hangout a lot if Baljeet was planning to keep her visit a secret for much longer. It'd take a lot of ass kissing to make Buford forgive him.

Of course even if Baljeet did just tell Buford, the bully would still get piss-y about it. Buford's jealousy was ridiculous. People sometimes debated about whether the two boys were screwing, or if Buford just really didn't like Baljeet getting a girlfriend before him.

Adyson figured there was something going on there, but she didn't try to get involved or understand it. There were some things that even she didn't want to know.

"Good to hear. Maybe if we get him drunk he'll actually have some fun." Adyson said only half kidding as she let herself forget about the hole that Baljeet might be digging for himself.

* * *

Phineas was feeling quite a bit better than he usually did by the time art class was coming to an end. It probably had something to do with his excitement about Ferb's car.

Phineas admittedly knew nothing about cars, well, at least nothing outside of theory based on what he'd seen others do, but he was ecstatic, none the less. He'd spent the weekend looking up things about Neblington Nymphs, and he'd thought of some new things and finalized some ideas that he wasn't sure about.

Friday had been amazing. He and Ferb had been like one person. Phineas didn't think he'd ever felt like that before, but he wanted to keep feeling that way.

And he was starting to think that Ferb would let him.

After all it had been Ferb who had practically demanded that Phineas share his ideas.

And the more Phineas thought about it the more he concentrated on that aspect. Ferb had _wanted_ him there. Ferb, who had been keeping him at a distance and making it clear that that was where he was going to stay.

Phineas had already figured out that there was something about him that made Ferb stick around. He was starting to think that it might actually be his inventions, which completely blew his mind because nobody else had ever viewed them positively, but he wasn't sure.

Thankfully it didn't matter if he was sure. All that really mattered was that whatever made him of interest to Ferb had the Brit coming around and letting him come around.

The bell rang while Phineas was still in his thoughts, and he shook his head as he quickly cleaned up his art supplies. They'd been doing abstract pieces, and it was interesting since they could use anything that they wanted.

When Phineas had cleaned up he hurried to his locker. Ferb somehow always managed to be cleaned up and out of the room before him.

When he got to his locker he saw that Ferb had already grabbed his things and was heading toward the door. Phineas quickly grabbed his things and was ready to follow the taller boy when Isabella appeared in front of him.

"Hey, Phineas." Isabella said happily as she gave him a winning smile that would send butterflies soaring through most guys stomachs.

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas replied with a smile as he tried not to look toward Ferb. "You have prom committee tonight, right?"

"Yeah, we're finally finalizing the theme tonight, thank goodness. We should have started ordering things months ago," Isabella explained sounding overwhelmed. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you since I probably won't have a chance to see you tonight."

"It'll be worth it when prom night is amazing." Phineas said reassuringly as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. It was sad how easy it was to play the part, especially when all he could think about was the boy who had already left the school.

"I know you're right," Isabella said before she leaned in slowly to kiss him. "I love you." She said as she pulled away slowly, clearly wishing she had more time.

"I love you too." Phineas said just as two girls rounded the corner.

"Isabella! We're about to start!" Holly called.

"Yeah, tell Phineas you'll pick it up later!" Ginger added with a grin.

Isabella lightly blushed as she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later." She said before turning to look at her friends.

"Can't you girls do anything without me?" Isabella asked as she headed toward them.

"Django said not to start without you!" Holly explained.

As the girls talked Phineas booked it out of the school. He really wanted to catch up with Ferb. He was so focused on it that he barely thought about how he'd lied about loving Isabella. Of course the guilt would probably just hit him later. The guilt always caught up with him at some point.

Phineas walked quickly and it wasn't long before he saw the head of green hair that he was looking for. He was quick to fall into step beside him.

"So, how is the car coming?" Phineas asked, not able to play coy with all of the pent up energy that had been building inside him during the weekend.

"Some parts have been ordered." Ferb said curtly, and his tone sounded unusual. It wasn't his typical monotone sound.

"That's good. Have they come in yet?" Phineas asked as he tried to work out the tone in his head.

"Some." Ferb said as his house came into view.

"Danville has some really good deliver staff. Paul can get you anything in under a half hour." Phineas mentioned as he thought about the random things his family had ordered over the years.

"Good for _me_ to know." Ferb replied as he took a sharp turn toward his house, not taking a second to look at Phineas.

It was then that Phineas realized what Ferb's tone was. He was angry.

At the realization Phineas was quick to start walking toward his own house.

Phineas had no doubt that Ferb was mad because of him. He'd been normal all day, until Phineas had caught up to him on the way home.

Phineas figured that Ferb was once again trying to reestablish a boundary, one that didn't involve Phineas outside of school.

Phineas couldn't say it didn't hurt. After how happy he'd been Friday, to be turned away was just too much.

He felt a tear come to his eye and he reached his hand up to wipe it only to see blood on it.

He stared at it a second before he quickly shoved it in his pocket.

He couldn't keep up like this. Things were getting bad again. This wasn't the first time in the last few weeks he'd drawn blood. The anxiety was too much for him and he felt like a breakdown was inevitable.

He could already feel his breathing getting heavy as he finally opened the door to his empty house. He slammed it shut before he leaned against the door and took deep breaths.

The guilt from cheating on Isabella weighed him down like a sack of bricks, which only added to the feelings he had on a daily bases. It was a lot to handle.

But he felt better with Ferb. He never felt like something bad would happen with Ferb. He felt calm with Ferb.

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked at it, staring at the blood on his fingertips.

He needed the calm Ferb gave him. So what if Ferb decided he didn't want to spend time with him? Ferb seemed to be making a habit of letting Phineas get close only to push him away, which meant that he'd let Phineas get close again.

The only difference was that Phineas saw what was going on now. And while Phineas knew he was a wreck, he also knew that he had the ability to read people and use it to his advantage.

So if Ferb wanted to keep pushing him away like it was some sort of game, then that was fine. But Phineas was going to play, and he was going to win.

As he stared at his hand he didn't figure he had another option.

* * *

**Edit: There seems to be some confusion in this chapter with Phineas bleeding. It's from his shoulder, not his eyes or hands. He lifted his hand up to wipe his eyes, but stopped when he noticed the blood on his hand. There's a contrast going on here where Ferb sees Phineas scratching/rubbing his shoulder all the time, while Phineas doesn't even notice himself doing it anymore. There was a chapter awhile back where a similar thing happened. Anyway, I hope this relieves some of the confusion! I'll relay this message next chapter and try to be more clear from now on :)**


End file.
